Picking Up The Pieces
by Heartless92
Summary: Lightning's life begins to take a turn for the worse after her little sister Serah announces her engagement to her boyfriend Snow. Day after day their bond begins to shatter. Her little sister brings meaning to her life. Without her, why should she live any longer? Will Lightning change Serah's mind or will something or someone change Lightning's? (Warning Futa Fang!)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WARNING: For the new readers. Futa Fang to come. Do not waste your time if you do not approve of a woman with a penis. ;P I apologize for not putting this important piece of info. before. :I **

**All rights belong to Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Serah, enough! You're still too young to be rushing into things like this!"  
"Well I'm sorry Claire, but whether you approve of him or not, I'm going to marry Snow!"  
"Worst birthday ever. . ."

* * *

A woman threw open the swinging doors of Lebreau's bar. All heads snapped up and shifted towards the woman's direction.

_A soldier, she doesn't look so happy, you think she's here for someone?_ All these whispers and more surfaced from the mouths of the spectators as they watch the Guardian Corps pinkette make her way to Lebreau. She slammed her gloved fist against the bar not even bothering to sit on a stool.

"Lebreau, give me the strongest drink you have and keep them coming until I tell you to stop." The soldier growled.  
"Aha.. Lightning, I've been expecting you actually." Lebreau answered, wiping away at a shot glass.  
"What do you mean? Expecting me?" She repeated.  
"Snow has already warned me of your arrival and told me to not serve you drinks."  
"So, you refuse to service a paying customer for some man giving you orders?" Lightning crossed her arms. "Here I thought you knew pissed off customers were the best when it came to running a bar, but I guess if you don't want my hard earned gil, I can take my business elsewhere."  
"W-wait!" Lebreau groaned before sighing softly. "My shift is over actually and I'm leaving my bartender in charge. Let's say you arrived after I left and I suppose I can say I 'forgot' to tell my bartender to not serve you drinks."  
Lightning smirked slightly, pleased the woman was giving up. "Alright. As far as I know, I never saw you Lebreau."

Lebreau nodded and stepped out from behind the bar. She waved at her loyal customers while telling them to drive safely and of course that she'd be waiting for their return.

Lightning finally took a seat and glanced back at the bar. Her eyes widened slightly. Another had been waiting for her choice of drink.

She had strange clothing. Definitely not of Cocoon background. A strange tattoo covered her upper right arm. Lightning quickly recognized it from stories she'd heard.

"You're from Pulse. . ." She softly blurted out.  
"Gran Pulse." The woman corrected in such a husky accented voice. "Yeah, that's where I'm from. So what'll have you have tonight? Don't tell me it bothers you to have your drinks served by a Pulsian?"

Lightning was still lost in the woman's exotic looks. Her frizzled uneven brunette locks. A beauty mark against her cheek. Sharp yet gentle viridian eyes that stared directly at-

"I had already ordered.. give me the strongest drink you have." A flushed Lightning said, lowering her eyes at the table keeping them at a distance. "Keep them coming until I tell you to stop."

The Pulsian tilted her head slightly to the right before nodding. She took the clean shot glass and brought down a clear bottle on the table.

"Alright. The strongest we have." The woman said, filling the glass. "Freezing cold. It'll make you forget all about your troubles. That is what you want, isn't it?"  
"That's none of your business." Lightning took the shot glass and drank it in one gulp only to start coughing. She grabbed at her burning throat as she glared at the bartender. "What the hell is that?!"  
"Not a drinker are we?" The Pulsian tapped the bottle's side lightly and grinned at Lightning. "It's vodka. The strongest liquor we have, as you requested."  
"Give me another." Lightning mumbled after she got herself together.  
"If you aren't a casual drinker, maybe you really shouldn't be drinking the hard stuff." The bartender adviced. "It'll really mess you up."  
"Maybe that's what I want." She pushed the small glass towards the woman."Anyways, haven't you heard of 'the customer is always right'? Serve me another and keep them coming."

The bartender sighed softly and refilled the glass. She repeated the process until other customers arrived and robbed Lightning of the bartender's attention.

"I can't believe it.." Lightning mumbled as she served her own glass. "How can she marry.. marry tha' baffffoonn? He has.. n-n.."

Lightning lowered the glass and settled her elbows on the table. She cradled her head within her hands. The music was blaring in the distance and more people had arrived since she did. But everything was blocked by her troubled thoughts. Her eyes were about to close when her shot glass was slightly knocking on the table. She rose her eyes and locked them on familiar viridian eyes.

"Hey, sorry for leaving you unattended. Can't believe you have drunken almost half the bottle. I heard you mumblin',. Wanna talk about your problems now?"  
"Tell a stranger about my problems? No thanks." Lightning mumbled.  
"Evening, name's Fang Yun Oerba. Pleasure to meet and serve you this fine night, Lightning." Fang crossed her arms again. "Now that we know each other, mind telling me what's on your mind? I can be of help. I have helped out a lot of our trouble drinkers, ya know."  
"Don't you have other customers to attend to?"  
"Nope. Other bartenders have arrived and are servicing our customers. I have been chosen to watch over you, Lightning."  
"Damn Lebreau." Lightning mumbled. She reached for the shot glass and bottled, only to watch Fang remove it from the table. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"A story for a drink."

Lightning sighed and began to stand up. Her body felt heavier. Her footing difficult to choreograph. She gave up on her struggle not wanting to fall and make a fool of herself.

"Damn it.."  
"Shall I put the bottle away?"  
"No! Tch, I'll tell you. Though I doubt you can help me." Lightning grumbled.  
"Try me."  
"My little sister, Serah, is marrying this man by the name of Snow."  
"Ahh the big sister's inability to let go." Fang said serving the glaring woman another drink. "What do your parents think?"  
"We.. we don't have any parents. They died when we were younger." Lightning glanced away when she saw grief in Fang's eyes. "Don't worry. It was a long time ago. That's not the issue here. The thing is I don't like him. I just feel he takes life to easily."  
"A free spirit?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Ahh, you think he won't be able to take care of your sister."  
"Exactly! I mean he doesn't even have a real job. He just goes around keeping the Sanctum in check, or so that's what he calls it."  
"Oh yeah, I heard of that from Lebreau. She's part of his uh.. gang? Freedom Fighters.." Fang scratched under her beauty mark.  
"He calls it N.O.R.A." Lightning smirked.  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. N.O.R.A."  
"S'ah stupid acronym. Their little code.  
Stands for 'No Obligations, Rules, or  
Authority'." Lightning smirked and slammed her empty glass on the table. "He makes no income from it. Tell me how's my sister suppose to eat with citizens' appreciation?"  
"I get ya know." Fang said while she chuckled.  
"It's not funny!"  
"It is if you think about it like I am. _'Honey I'm home.'_" Fang imitated Snow's deeper like voice to then shift into a sweeter one. "_'Oooh, welcome back.' 'This old lady said thank you for bringing her cat down off a tree.' 'Oh my, I wonder how much meat we can buy with that?' 'I know, right?! Heroes gotta eat!'_"

Lightning laughed softly as she watched Fang's performance. When she calmed herself Fang was staring over at her with a smile.

"What?" Lightning asked softly.  
"Huh.. here I thought you couldn't laugh, let alone smile."  
"Of course I can. I'm human, aren't I?"  
"Well I was questioning that too. I've seen you around and I've never seen you crack a smile." Fang said honestly.  
"How can I? I feel like Serah is throwing her life away."  
"Well, look.. this situation can have three outcomes. One: They remain engaged for a long time and in time you might come to like Snow. Most couples don't get married right away after all. Two: While they're engaged they slowly fall out of love and just call it off or even realize they aren't ready after all."  
"I wouldn't want Serah to be hurting."  
"Well good for you. Three: They get married right away!"

Lightning winced and poured another glass. She rose it to her lips before glancing up at Fang. Fang's eyes hadn't moved from their constant staring.

"I might not remember what we spoke about tomorrow.." Lightning mumbled.  
"It is tomorrow." Fang said. "One in the morning to be exact."  
Lightning groaned and took in a final shot before taking out some gil. "I'm pretty sure that's enough. Keep the change."  
"Uhh.. hold on there. I hope you're not planning to drive!"  
"How else will I get home?"

Lightning slowly stepped off the bar stool and tried to walk off. Fang groaned and motioned to her co-workers. They nodded as she bid farewell.

"Hey now.. let me take you home." Fang said as she caught up to the soldier.  
"You've gotta.. work, right?"  
"I'm off. Actually, my shift was over at midnight, but like I said before I was told to watch over you."  
Lightning gave her a strange stare through glossy eyes before shrugging and handing her the keys. "My house is a few blocks away. I suppose you aren't going to leave me alone until I'm there.."

Fang stared down at the keys in her grasp. She didn't know much about driving. She had tried learning only to be horribly bad at it. Tonight, she would have to give it her best shot!

"What the hell waztha'?" Lightning grumbled stepping out of the car. She fell to her knees out on her driveway. Happy to have made it out alive. "Think imma be sick.."  
"Hey.. at least you're home in one piece aren't ya?" Fang asked as she made her way over to Lightning.  
"Yeah, barely.." Lightning glared.  
"Come on, get up."

Fang pulled the woman up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Lightning grumbled some more but didn't fight the help anymore.

_She's already fallin' asleep._

Fang made her way to the front door, trying each key until the door unlocked. She look over and saw stairs.

"You're kidding me.." She easily swoop the woman into her arms, surprised to find the soldier to be very light. "Lightning, which is your room.."

"The onne.."  
"Hm?"  
"Left.." The drunken soldier mumbled.

Slowly Fang laid Lightning in her bed and tucked her in.

"Jeez, usually when I bring girls home they are wide awake and ready for some real fun." Fang smirked and crossed her arms. Her head tilted as a small smile formed on her lips. "Ya sure look at peace while you sleep.. and somewhat, cute.." She ran a hand against her locks before groaning. "Ahh, dammit what a shame. What a damn shame."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The chirping of birds soon entered the soldier's ear. Heat became more apparent on her body and as she became more conscious light eminated through closed eyes. She groaned and turned around before slowly opening her eyes. Blurred numbers appeared. 12:30PM.

"Shit, I'm late for duty!"

The soldier sat up, pulling the covers from her body. She was still in uniform. The motion was too quick. Once her head processed it a massive dizzy spell and headache surfaced. She quickly placed her hand against her forehead as she tightly closed her eyes.

"Hey, mornin' Sunshine. Sorry, didn't know ya worked on Sun-" The voice took the soldier by surprised. Without a second thought she reached for the trusty gunblade that thankfully rested on her nightstand. She aimed at the direction of the voice and locked eyes with startled viridian ones. "Bloody fuck! What are ya doin'?! Put that gun down, Lightning! It's me!"

"You're.. You're that bartender from last night, aren't you?" Lightning mumbled before narrowing her eyes on the woman with arms in the air. "What's your name again.. wait, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I was worried you'd forget.. you had a lot to drink.."  
"Answer my questions." The gun cocked up.  
"Right right.. My name is Fang. Lebreau told me to keep watch over you, remember?"  
"I remember that last bit. But why are you here?"  
"Well, you were too drunk to drive yourself home. I was worried you'd go and kill yourself in a drunk driving accident. So I drove you home.. as best I could. Ahem.. and well I noticed you live with no one and so I stayed over since you seemed in bad sha-"  
"Wait, I don't live alone."  
"Uh, yeah ya do."  
"No.. I don't. I think I would know, Fang." Her name came out in a snarl.  
"Okay.. well, no one was here last night or this morning."

Lightning's eyes widened. Without much thought she dropped her gunblade and scrambled out of bed. She pushed Fang out of her way and quickly made for the hallway to the room across from hers.

"Serah?!" She knocked receiving no answer. Being the overprotective sister that she was she bursted into the room. "Serah!"

Her eyes scanned the room. It looked so dead. The knick knacks Serah had all over the room were gone. As well as her picture frames. Lightning made her way inside. She slid opened the closet finding it completely empty. She opened one of the dressers to find it with nothing inside.

"Serah.."

Lightning's heart was already clenching tightly in her chest.

_This can't be happening._ She kept repeating in her chest.

"Serah!"

Again Fang was pushed to the side as Lightning made her way downstairs.

"Lightning, bloody hell, wait up! What's going on?!" Fang asked from upstairs.

Lightning didn't process the question. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Serah!" Suddenly she froze in place. On the kitchen counter was a single piece of paper. She picked it up and brought it close.

_**Claire,**_

**_When you return from work I will be long gone. I just can't stand how you don't trust me in my life decisions. I mean the world to Snow. I know he will never hurt me. I know I have been going out_ _with him for only a year, but in that year I have never been happiest. It pains me that you can't see that or if you do, that you don't accept it and him. I don't have parents to present to him. He wanted your blessings instead and you completely shunned him. My own sister doesn't accept who brings joy to my life. Instead of burdening you, Snow and I will leave. I would have loved if you were part of it all, the picking of dresses, preparing the ceremony, invitations, walking me to the altar and being part of thd wedding, but I don't want to burden you. I have been a burden to you for too long. . ._**

_**I guess, what I am trying to say is that...this is goodbye, Claire.**_

_**It pains me so much, but I see no other way. I love you, Claire.**_

_**Serah**_

By the time Lightning finished reading the letter her hands where shaking from anger, shock. She had fallen into a pool of emotions. Her breathing seemed to became stagnant.

"Is this a joke.. Do you have something to do with it, Fang?" She growled, glaring at the woman who stood feet away from her. "Did you write this?! Did they put you up to this?!"  
"What are you talking about, Lightning?" Fang asked with sincere confusion. "I didn't come into the kitchen last night. This is the first I see of that letter. What's it say anyway.."

Lightning's hands refused to stop shaking. Her eyes fell back on the page. The more she stared at it the more she knew Fang hadn't written it. Every curve of the letters was definitely Serah's. It pained Lightning. Slowly she was passing the stage of denial to enter the one of grief.

"This is a joke, right? It has to be.. You wouldn't leave Serah. Not like this. Not like this.. I didn't want this.. I-"

Lightning felt a huge knot in her throat. A wave of nausea took over and soon she ran towards the kitchen sink and disposed of all the liquor she had taken in the night prior.

"Shit.." Fang followed and held back the pink locks for Lightning.

Fang knew the drill. She had done it for many women who went over their limit. She gently rubbed the soldier's back as she continued to vomit into the sink. Her eyes headed over to the crumpled letter in the soldier's grasp. She hadn't read it, but already Fang knew what it contained. From the soldier's reactions to it, it wasn't pleasant. Her eyes darted back to the soldier as she heard her trying to catch her breath.

"Ah.. hold on I bought you this mineral water. It'll help with the hangover." Fang left her side only to rejoin it with a green glass bottle in her hands. "Here, sip on this. Lets get you back upstairs. Just sleep it off, Lightning."  
"Sleep it off? Sleep it off?!" Lightning quickly turned slapping the bottle from Fang's grasp. It smashed into pieces as it fell on the kitchen floor. "My little sister ran away from home and you want me to sleep it off?! Are you stupid?!"  
"The fuck.. I'm just tryin' to help you."  
"Well don't! I didn't ask for your help. I don't want your help!" The soldier growled. "You want to make yourself useful, then get out of here. Leave me alone!"  
"You fucking serious, Lightning?!" Fang's hands clenched as she glared back with as much fury. "I spent my night here. Heard you out last night. Prevented you from possibly dying from driving in the condition you were in last night and this is the bloody thanks I get from you?!"  
"I didn't ask for your help!"

No warning came to Fang. Soon a glass cup flew at her and shattered against her. Thankfully she rose her arms as a shield before making contact with her face

"You crazy-"  
"Get out!" Lightning reached for another glass.

Fang lowered her arms. Already she felt blood run down in a stream on her lower left arm down to her hand. Her fingers twitch from anger. She had never wanted to hit someone so badly. But before she made such a rash decision before she lowered herself to the soldier's standards, she began to walk away from her and towards the front door. She opened the door and turned towards Lightning.

"Well fuck you then, you stubborn Cocoon bi-" Fang slammed the door before the second glass cme at her. She heard it shatter when it hit the door. "Crazy bitch!"

Lightning panted from sheer anger. Her hands clenched tightly. Eyes mad. Sweat covered her entire body. She felt as if she could kill someone. She wanted that someone to be Snow.

_Calm down, soldier. Calm down.._ Lightning repeated as she tried to overcome the panic attack.

She let herself fall against her refrigerator. Already the absence of Serah was apparent. The house was quiet without her. The walls screamed emptiness. Already Lightning missed her giggles and her smile. That smile that greeted her whenever she returned from a hard day of work. She would no longer have any of that and all because of that man.

_It's all his fault._

"I won't let you take my little sister away from me, Snow." She growled softly.

* * *

**Fang's Home**

"Fang?! What happened to you?!"

The sweet pitched voice entered Fang's ears as she entered her home. She glanced over at an orange head. Ponytails bounced wildly as they made their way way towards her. With further decent of her eyes she met with light green eyes filled with worry.

"Oh hey Vanille, didn't expect you to be here." Fang said and ruffled her hair.  
"Fang, what happened to you? You have blood on your arm!" Vanille took hold of said arm and pulled Fang inside. "Come on, we have to get this treated. What happened?!"  
"Well.. ah, nothing really." Fang said with a small shrug, achieving to form a pout on Vanille. "Alright alright.. Yesterday I met this soldier."  
"Did you do something bad?!"  
"No... but she bloody acted like if I did."  
"She?" Vanille's brows rose. "Oooh, did a one night stand finally go bad? Did she want it to be more than that?"  
"What? No!" Fang sighed and sat down on a chair in the dining room. Vanille left to return a first aid kit from the kitchen. She sat on another chair next to Fang and took out the rubbing alcohol as well as some cotton balls. Fang didn't even wince as Vanille began the disinfecting process. "Lightning is her name and anyway.. she came to Lebreau's bar in such a bad mood. Drank all her troubles away. I took her home since I kinda was responsible of her. I didn't mind at the time.. But today afternoon, well she sorta found out that her little sister ran away from home."  
"What?!" Fang finally winced when Vanille placed sudden pressure on Fang's wound. "S-Sorry Fang. Well how old is she? Why did she run away?"  
"Not sure about her age. I'm guessing over 18 since she's engaged to some guy."  
"Oh then.. is it really running away?" Vanille sighed softly as wrapped medical adhesive tape on Fang's arm. "What did their parents say?"  
"Well, their parents died a while back. Lightning didn't say how though and I didn't ask. Looked like she didn't want to talk about it." Fang sighed and shook her head. "Anyways, Lightning completely flipped out of nowhere. I was trying to help her, I swear I was, then she just threw a glass cup at me. Got me really pissed off. I wasted my time on her and she didn't even thank me. Tell you, these Cocoonians are ungrateful people"  
"Fang, she's going through a hard time. Her only family just left her and she has no idea where she could be. You know, you should have somewhat a feeling how she feels right now.."  
"I bloody know how she feels Vanille. When you moved away with that Hope fella it pissed me off. I wanted to punch someone's lights out, but I didn't! I just accepted the fact that you had fallen in love with the little twerp and I hadda let you go. My little sister was growing up.." Vanille smiled and lightly pecked Fang's cheek. Fang shook her head again afterwards. "Anways, I just don't wanna see her. It'll just piss me off all over again."  
"Well I'm not sure if you two will ever cross paths again."  
"We will.. that guy knows Lebreau very well. I'm sure Lightning will stop by the bar and just wait for him to kick his ass!" She sighed. "I bloody hate drama."  
"Do you care about Lightning?"  
"I did.. now i think shes such a stubborn woman."  
"Much like you?"  
"Quiet you!" Fang ruffled Vanille's head again and got a sly giggle.  
"If you care.. be there for her. You dont know how many times you said you didnt want or need my help and yet I knew you meant the complete opposite of that. Right now, she really needs someone.. that someone, can be you, Fang."  
"Fine.. I'll think about it." Fang said placing her injured arm on the table. She leaned foward slightly. "Now what are you doing here anyway? You didnt get in a fight with Hope already, did ya?"  
"Of course not!" Vanille said shooing the question away. "I called your house last night like four times and then another four this morning and you never picked up. Since you refuse to get a cellphone so I can reach you, I panicked! So I came running over and panicked some more when I didn't find you here. So I just waited, but now I know why you weren't here."  
"Sorry about that.. I just didnt want to leave her side."  
"I hope she's alright. You should really check up on her. I mean.. you do know where she lives." Fang groaned. "You know, if _you_ want!"  
"Yeah.. yeah.."

Vanille knew Fang was kind at heart. She smiled as she watch Fang scan her covered wound.

_You'll definitely help her out, Fang. That's just in your nature._

* * *

**Next Day**

"Lieutenant Amodar, it's Sergeant Lightning Farron."  
"Ah, Sergeant! How goes it?" The other line of the phone answered.  
"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come to work today. I haven't been feeling well since yesterday."  
"Whoa whoa.. hey, don't worry about it. You have had perfect attendance all this time. I understand if you need a day off. Work can become so stressful at times, right?" Amodar waited for an answer but was greeting with nothing. It didn't surprise him. Lightning had always kept to herself. He cleared his throat. "Anyways, don't worry about it. You get better now. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
"I will be in tomorrow without fail. Thank you and again I am really sorry."  
Amodar let out a hearty laugh. "Hey now, don't worry about it. See you tomorrow, Sergeant."

Lightning hung up and sighed. She had never had a reason to call off work, but still needed time to gather her thoughts. She hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep. She knew that would interfere with work as well. She locked eyes with a plastic bag. Another mineral water bottle was inside. She frowned slightly remembering the Pulsian that had only been trying to help her yesterday. She had even went out of her way and bought water for her hangover. With further inspection she saw that another item was in the bag.

"Soup?" Lightning whispered and sighed. "I didn't ask for her help. . ."

She stood and took the bag with her. The soup had spoiled from sitting out, but the water was still good, though she needed it no longer. She placed it in the refrigerator then threw the soup down the sink. Another frown formed as she remember her vomiting episode. She remembered the Pulsian holding her hair back saying nothing of the disgusting display.

"I didn't ask for her help." Lightning repeated.

Seconds later her eyes darted for the front door. She heard the jingling of keys. Her heart tightened and she quickly made her way to the living room as the door slowly opened.

"Serah?!" The door suddenly stopped its movement, slightly closing a bit. "Serah? Is that you?"  
"Ahh.. no.. it's uh.." Slowly the door opened completely. A man of around six feet tall revealed himself. Lightning's brows pushed together as she locked eyes against his heavy built. An awkward grin formed against his blonde breaded face. He let out a small forced laugh as he made his way inside. "Snow.. Hey Sis. Serah said you'd be at work.."  
"I'm not your sister." Lightning growled. A phrase she repeated to the male what seemed like hundreds of times, yet he couldn't get that through his thick head. "Why are you here? Did you come to take more from me? Did you come to rub this in my face? Laugh at me?!"  
"No.. I just came to get something Serah forgot. I'm not here to hurt you."  
"What did you tell my sister to make her leave me?!"  
"I didn't tell her anything, Light." Snow made his way further inside to be blocked by the soldier. "I'm serious. This was her choice, Light. I tried to convice her to stay and talk to you some more when you returned, but she said you would never change your mind. She said you needed time alone."  
"You really expect me to believe that?! Serah would never leave on her own accord. You had to have told her something, Snow."

Finally the male passed the soldier and headed towards the kitchen. He opened one of the cabinets and took a mug._ From your sister, Claire_ decorated around the mug.

"Look.. I'm telling you the truth Lightning. This was her choice."  
"I don't believe that for a single second. This was all your fault Snow!"  
"My fault?!" The male turned. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe this was your fault? Your fault for constantly questioning her decisions? Constantly trying to push away the one person that makes her happy?"  
"Don't talk about what goes through Serah's mind like if you know her more than I do, Snow!"  
"Maybe I do know her better than you, Lightning. Maybe you have been so blind all this time that when you think you are helping her out, all you're really doing is hurting her!"

A grunt surfaced from the kitchen as Lightning right hooked Snow's left cheek. His neck felt as it was about to snap! Already he felt blood flood his mouth. He shook his head a bit and lifted his eyes back on the soldier who look as if she were about to throw another punch.

"Hit me all you like Lightning. It changes nothing!" Snow had the guts to roar. "Your sister won't be coming back until you change!"

Lightning's thoughts were clashing together. Again she felt like killing someone. She felt like knocking the lights out of Snow. She wanted to see more of his blood. She wanted to see him on her kitchen floor. His body without an inch of motion. All she saw now was red.

"Get out..." Lightning hissed in such a way that made Snow flinch. "Get out now!"

The male took the offer without hesitation. He had never seen such anger from the soldier. He knew that if he stayed there any longer it would be the death of him.

Lightning's body shook again. More than yesterday. Twice, twice she had hurted someone without giving it much thought. Twice she had lost control of her emotions.

_What if that had been Serah? Would I have hurted her as well? _The kitchen spun under Lightning. She placed her shaking hands on the counter and closed her eyed tightly._ Would I have hurt my little sister?_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks to all who are sticking around for the story. I have been seeing reviews stating the charas. are OC. So let me say this, other than Lightning's anger explosions which i still feel are very expected reactions of an overprotective sister.. I do not feel the charas. are OC, but if they are then:**

**WARNING: Characters might be OC. Either put up with it or step away now, because it might get worse. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa, why is your lip and cheek swollen?!" Lebreau asked after Snow came in. Serah frowned and looked over up at Snow.  
"See? I told you they would notice!" She said, shaking the arm she held in her grasp.  
"It's okay Serah I don't mind the attention." He grinned as best he could. "Just shows that i'll go through hell and back for you, Babe."  
"What? By getting beat up by a woman?!" A dark skinned muscular male asked then laughed. "And Serah's sister no less, Boss."  
"Don't hit his pride, Gadot. That's below the belt moves." Lebreau shooed at him her eyes still locked on Snow. "Tell me you didn't hit her back.."  
"Hell no. Heroes don't hit women, unless they're the bad guy.. ehh, then we don't have much of a choice, do we?"  
"Ain't Lightning the bad guy though?" Gadot asked with a raised brow.  
"She's just overprotective." Someone answered.

All heads turned and locked eyes with the exotic looking woman. She wore her usual clothing. A black tank top and a cuztomized sari. It consisted of only a bottom part of a traditional Yun sari. That way she'd feel close to home even while away.

"Whoa.. what happened to you?" Lebreau locked her eyes on the wounded arm. She pointed. "Don't tell me, Lightning went on a rampage on you as well?!"

Fang's eyes narrowed as she saw the smaller woman's grip tighten her hold on the bigger male. Fang's eyebrows rose suddenly. The young woman looked a lot like Lightning. Just a smaller, cuter, and sweeter form of her.

_So that's Serah._ She thought before running a hand through her locks.

"Nahh, just had a minor accident. Don't worry Lebreau." Her eyes went back down to Serah. Serah squinted at her as if trying to figure her story out. Fang made her way past the group and headed towards the bar. "Don't worry. It won't interfere with my work."  
"Ahh, that's not what I'm worried about." Lebreau said then shrugged. "But okay, I trust you." Her attention went back to the couple. "So, I can't believe you ran away Serah! Lightning must have been furious!"  
"Well, seeing what she did to Snow...I'm sure she is, but this is what I mean! I can't have Snow around with her so aggressive about it. I don't want them to be fighting." She sighed. "I had to do it. If she really cares about me, she'll accept him if it means having me back in her life."

Fang looked at the couple again after pouring a cup of coffee for a customer that had come in not too long ago.

_He is huge compared to her. Is she really eighteen? Unlike her sister, she hasn't really...developed. I can only imagine.._ Fang shivered slightly after she imagined the massive guy having sex with the smaller woman. _That was not pretty._

"But I mean, what made her hit you Snow? Had to be something for her to snap. Soldiers are trained to keep their cool in intense situations and from what I have seen from her, she is pretty emotionless.." Lebreau said.  
"Uh... well, I kinda might have said that it was her fault Serah left.." Snow said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.  
"Never blame a woman, Boss. Though they are always to blame." Gadot joked, getting a glare from Lebreau. "It's true! Women: Gotta have it their way all the time. 'Bout time Snow put his foot down!"  
"Yeah, but there are ways of doing it." Lebreau countered. "Just slapping someone with the cold hard truth is not the way to do it."  
"But it is her fault.." Serah softly countered. All attention went to her. "It's all her fault. . . Maybe, now she'll rethink everything and all will return to normal."  
"I'm sure it will, baby." Snow comforted her.

Fang wanted to speak, but she knew any words she had to say weren't meant for them. They were meant for the stubborn soldier. Except she was still undecided about ever speaking to the crazed woman.

* * *

"I have arrived on the location you spoke of, Lieutenant." Lightning said through her comm.

"Did you spot it?!"  
"Yeah. The Behemoth King that escaped from Archylte Steppe is in sight."  
"Those are the worst to have near the city. They attack without fail and even if you try to avoid them-"  
"They see you, you're a goner." Lightning finished for him. "I hope the recruits are ready for this."  
"Sure they are. It's five recruits and a sergeant versus a behemoth! You guys can do it, with you as lead of course. Show 'em what it means to serve for the Guardian Corps!"  
"Understood. I'll report back once we're done." Their line went to standby.

Lightning faced the recruits, three males and two females. Four of the five looked prepared with adrenaline flowing in their bodies but one of the males looked like he was about to urinate on himself. His body shook. It was noticeable by the rifle in his hold. In that moment, Lightning already knew who she had to keep a close eye on. She had never had a single soldier die while she was in charge, she would like to keep it that way for as long as possible.

"Alright soldiers, we'll hit the Behemoth with Formation Delta first."  
"Understood Ma'am!" All but the scared recruit said.

They got in Formation Delta. It consisted of four being away from the Behemoth to use their electroshock weapons while the other two, Lightning and another recruit kept the behemoth distracted by shooting their weapons at him. Bullets wouldn't do much damage, so they would need to stagger the behemoth with slight shock to its heart or even better complete paralysis. With that Lightning could get close and use her customized weapon, the blade part of her gunblade. Two of the five recruits had rocket launchers which would make significant damage to the beast.

It was a perfect plan, except one of her recruits wasn't cooperating as much as she liked him to be. He was still shaking. She worried he hadn't even heard her, but one of the others was already repeating orders to him. He shook his head, but his eyes said otherwise. He didn't want to be here. Lightning despised people like that. People that got in the way.

Seconds later she found herself shooting at the Behemoth, recruit close at hand. They waved at the Behemoth and continued shooting while the others zapped away. She could see it trying to get passed the electricity that went throughout its body as it continued to shake its head. The bad side of it was the shocks drove the beast angrier. It tried swinging its massive claws at them.

"Jump back! Stay back, Stay back!"  
"Whoa! Un-Understood Ma'am!"

The blonde male jumped back and remained at a distant. Lightning nodded and looked over at the shockers of the group.

"Use max volts. We're bringing it down now!"  
"Understood!"

With electricity heightened, the Behemoth tried to stand and rush them again, but could no longer ignore the shock. It fell to its knees.

"Extermination Formation!" Lightning ordered.

Her blade was released and the recruits with the rocket launchers jumped down with them. Without a second thought they fired at the beast's chest. Lightning jumped upwards, flipping foward in the air to get more momentum in her swing. With weaken skin from the scroch of the launchers hits Lightning's blade sliced its torso with ease. She kept swinging watching the beast lose massive amounts of blood in seconds. It fell to its death. All the recruits were beside her, cheering and giving each other high fives.

"It's done.." Lightning whispered softly. She prepared her comm when she stopped suddenly.  
"What the hell is that?!" The scared recruit yelled pointing in the distance.

Three blurs jumped in the air before landing around them, completely surrounding their exits.

"Lightning! Have you taken out the Behemoth?"  
"Yes.. but, three more have arrived, Lieutenant."  
"What?! Hold on, I've already sent back up since I didn't hear from you Sergeant. Sorry, but I worried.."

"I understand Lieutenant. It was a good call.." Lightning answered.

"Hold out for as long as you can, Sergeant!"  
"Understood.."

The comm went dead.

"We're to survive until back-up arrives. It should be here soon." Lightning looked at her recruits.  
"Understood!" They said without fail.  
"They are massive in size, but that is their downfall. They move slower. If we time our evasions we can bring them down. Keep your eyes open, watch each other's back, stay alive!"  
"Understood, Ma'am!"

Lightning locked over on the scared recruit. He was pale, silent, tears had welled up in his eyes. She could hear his breath as it was forced out of his throat and nostrils.

"We'll be fine.." Lightning said over to him  
"No.. no no no no no nonononono!" He aimed his rifle right at a Behemoth. "I don't wanna die!"  
"Stop! You'll provok-"

It was too late. The male fired his gun into the Behemoth's chest. All went beserk and charged them. All her other recruits slipped away as the Behemoth targetted her scared recruit. She pushed him out of the way then threw a flash grenade. It stunned the beasts for seconds. Their arms swung in desperation trying to smack the soldier as she ran towards the recruit.

"Move! Think! If you quit now...I may as well let you die." She pulled him to then notice his pants were soaked.  
"We're dead. We're dead!" He whimpered.  
"Get yourself together!"

Another charged at them, but was hit by launchers.

"Hey, fuck off! I'm your enemy! We ain't dying, Tim." He yelled at the frightened recruit before fist pumping. "Heroes never die, remember?!"

Lightning's eyes narrowed. In a split second an image of Snow surfaced. Rage built up in her chest and everything around her seemed to disappear.

"Shit, Sergeant! Behind you!" The blonde recruit yelled.

After she was forced back to reality, Lightning turned and caught sight of another Behemoth as it prepared to launch them into the sky. Having been distracted, she only had time for a single move. In the time she had she chose to push Tim away once more to take the hit on her own.

"Sergeant!"

"Oh no you dont!"

The hit never came instead a husky accented growl entered Lightning's ears. One she recognized all too well. She looked up and saw her. The exotic looking Pulsian by the name of Fang. A long doubled bladed lance had been plunged into the Behemoth's head and ended its life instantly. Lightning's eyes opened wider as she witnessed the woman do something she thought was physically impossible. She landed on the ground, arms behind her head, spear still inside the Behemoth's skull. She roared as she lifted the beast and flung it over her entire form into another Behemoth that charged at her recruits. The dead beast crashed against the living one making it topple.

"The hell you doing staring, Sergeant?!" Fang growled. "Pick up your weapon and fight or have you already thrown your life away?!"  
"What are you talking about?!" Lightning picked up her dropped weapon and gripped it. "I never give up on any fight!"  
"Then bloody show me that! I already believe you Cocoon soldiers are wusses!"  
"Cocky Pulsian!" Lightning pushed Fang.  
"Stubborn Cocoon bitch!" Fang pushed back with greater force.

Lightning's clenched her jaw and she swung her gunblade. Blood splattered against her face seconds later.

"You dropped your defense!" Lightning growled.  
"Did I?"

Fang's bladed lance was also lunged into the second Behemoth that had tried to strike her back. Death followed as the blade was plunged into a main artery in its throat, cutting air passage and drowning it with its own blood.

"One more to go, try to keep up, Sergeant Slowpoke! 'Less you wanna sulk some more?"  
"I wasn't trying to get myself killed!"

Fang pulled out het lance with a running start, but Lightning managed to pass her.

_Shit, she's fast!_ Fang thought as she was caught completely off guard by the woman's agility.

Reaching their final target they began swinging away at the remaining King.

"Oh yeah, you expect me to believe that?!" Fang yelled.  
"So I had a slip up, so what?!" Lightning answered.  
"So what?!" Fang growled watching Lightning avoid rockets as they smacked into the Behemoth. "I heard a lot of great things about you! A slip up is not possible from you, Oh Great One!"  
"Shut up!"  
"What, did that hurt your pride?!"  
"My pride is still intact!"  
"Yeah right. I can see it, that anger from that morning you attacked me."  
"So what?!" Lightning repeated.  
"A soldier should know not to go into battle with blind fury. Especially with Behemoths! Honestly, you Cocoonians know nothing!" Fang slapped the beast away from a female recruit. "You almost got yourself killed, Sergeant."  
"By saving someone else!" Lightning countered.  
"If you were thinking, you could have saved him and your thick-headed self."

They crashed against each others backs. Heat transferred against each other. They could feel their breathing was exactly the same. None had broken a sweat. The fact their bodies were warm was possibly from the amount of anger both felt for each other.

"You know, death is never a solution." Fang said in a gentle but firm tone.  
"I wasn't trying to kill myself. Do you honestly think I would kill myself over some man who took away my sister? No! I'm going to get her back. Whatever he did to her, I'm going to make it right! If anything, I'll kill him for having destroyed the bond Serah and I had!"  
"Lightning, calm down!" Fang roared. Lightning tensed slightly against her. "See? That's what I mean by blind fury. Ya wanna show your recruits that? You should be displaying your all for them. Yet all you can think about is this man. You almost lost a recruit and your own life if it wasn't for me! You wanna kill something, kill this beast that only wishes to harm the innocent. If ya can't do it on your own, I'll help you."  
"I never asked for your help."  
"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me, Sergeant."  
"Cocky Pulsian.." Lightning repeated softly.

Lightning turned as she felt Fang's heat leave her body. Her eyes widened as she saw Fang approaching the Behemoth as she smoothly twirled the lance within grasp.

_She's grinning.. She's grinning! That cocky.._ Lightning smirked.

Fang uppercutted the beast with her lance launching it in the air. Lightning took the opportunity. She jumped up and met the beast. Her blade sliced the Behemoth's head clean off.

She landed on one knee. Her eyes closed as she heard the massive body fall. A rush of relief flowed within her. Her eyes reopened at the sound of cheers. She stood and turned. The female recruits hugged the Pulsian while the Pulsian shook the traumatized recruit back to his senses. He cried and groveled at her feet, practically praising the ground she stepped on. The males high fived her. Lightning approached Fang once she was alone.

"That's twice I save your behind. If this keeps up, we'll have to start a tab with how much you owe me." Fang grinned.  
"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Lightning repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
"Ya know.. I'd believe you if I didn't already think you were insane." Fang shrugged. "But.. I was told by someone special to me to give you a chance. Help you out." Fang rose a hand before Lightning could speak. "I know, I know.. you don't want my help. Thing is, I know you do, but you're too damn stubborn and proud to ask anyone for it. You need someone to help you get through this difficult stage in life and who better than someone who has been in the exact same place before." Lightning blink at Fang's final words. "All I'm asking for is one day. Without drinking, with a lot of time, and without Behemoths tryin' to make us their meal.. Just the two of us." Fang paused. "Huh, sounds like a date huh?" Fang smirked and shooed it away when she saw Lightning's eyes narrow. "Just hear me out will ya?"  
"One day. After that, no more of...whatever this is. Anything that has to do with me, you'll completely ignore, understood? You'll get out of my life for good."  
"It's a deal."

The women nodded and with a followed report to Amodar the day finally ended.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: WARNING: Futa Fang to come. If you don't approve, sorry but that is how its going to be. :p**

**In case readers are confused, Hope is older here. 19 to be exact, same as Vanille and yes, I decided to pair the two together. lol Lets face it, we have to get rid of them to get FLight going. ;P **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you have a date with her! Fang i said help her, not date her!" Giggling took over the line.  
"It's not a date, Vanille." Fang mumbled as she stared at her bedroom ceiling. "Just gonna do as you said, try and help her."  
"You have to do it because you want to, not because I said." Fang could already see Vanille pouting even through a phone line. "Did you tell her that?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Fang!" Fang groaned. "Now she'll think you're being forced and by the sound of it, you are!"  
"I kinda want to, but if she goes bonkers on me I'm not putting up with her anymore. No one attacks me for tryin' to help!" Fang growled, lifting her injured arm towards the ceiling. "Be happy I listened to ya, Vanille."  
"You have to do it for her, not me, Fang."  
"I am I am.. a little bit."

With more groans from Vanille they ended their conversation. Fang put her cordless phone on her nightstand and turned to her side. She already wondered what she would say to the soldier. She even wondered if the soldier would take her words in consideration.

_People like her like being right all the damn time, but it is her fault. I have to get that through her head. She has to make things right before she loses everything, even herself._

**Next Day**

Fang arrived at Lightning's home as planned. It was nine in the morning, a little earlier than expected. She walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked louder.

"Lightning! You asleep?!" Fang yelled. Seconds a thought popped into her mind. "She better not have ditched me. I'll go into her office and slap the pink of her head and make it appear against her cheek."

Fang grumbled and sat on the front step waiting for the soldier. While she waited she slowly dozed off. She didn't know how much time passed, but she felt something bump her foot. Slowly her eyes opened and she saw someone standing in front of her. Her eyes followed the figure's length. Nice creamy legs. Shaved, toned, and long. Sweat glistened against the skin. Blue shorts and a white sports bra. Her eyes went back down to a strange shiny object on the toned stomach.

_A navel piercing? That's rather kinky.. wait.._

Fang's eyes quickly finished their journey and landed on the person's face. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"You're a bit early." Lightning mumbled.  
"Ah.. yeah." Fang stood and stretched. Her eyes tried to attach themselves on Lightning's face and tried not wonder back on the surprising discovery of a piercing on her belly button. "I thought the walk would take longer from my house to yours. Anyway, I'll wait outside while you get ready."  
Lightning passed the Pulsian and opened her door. "Just wait inside."  
"You aren't going to attack me once we're inside right? The less witnesses the better am I right?"  
"Come in, before I change my mind." Fang smirked and followed. "I'm going to take a shower. You can watch television if you want. If you're thirsty that mineral water you bought last time is still there."  
"I'm good, but thanks."

Lightning nodded and headed upstairs. Fang's wandered back on Lightning. The exercise shorts clung tightly against her bottom, showing how toned it was.

Fang let herself fall on the couch once Lightning disappeared. She couldn't get the image of her body out of her head. It was by far the most perfectly toned body she had seen on a Cocoon body. Not an ounce of fat was even visible. Lightning took staying fit very seriously. Fang slightly began to bite her lip as she tried to shake away the thoughts about the soldier.

_This isn't good. I have to distract myself._

Fang turned on the television and turned on the news. Nothing but a good ol' boring story to calm the body. A brunette was announcing the weather.

"It'll be getting hotter as the week progresses. Everyone pop out your shorts, tank tops, and muscle shirts. Head to the beach and enjoy your weekend."

_She's pretty.. but Lightning has bigger breasts.._

Fang shook her head and switched the channel. A commercial was on about an alcohol beverage. Women dancing and having a good time while the bottle was in their grasp.

_Lightning would fit in that dress and make it look even better than her.._

"Fuck!" Fang switched channels again. "Calm down, Yun!"

Lightning made her way downstairs and saw Fang changing channels repeatedly without even paying attention to what was being featured. She rose her brows hearing the woman groan in desperation.

"Are you looking for a Pulse channel?" She asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Its Gran Pulse and n-"

Fang stood and turned only to catch Lightning with her arms up. A towel was in her grasp as she was drying her hair with it. But such a position showed her curves under the tight white shirt she put on. Fang turned away.

"What's wrong then? Does television make you angry?"  
Fang heard the woman stepping over to her. She rose an arm and hand. "Stay right over there!"  
"What?" Lightning stopped. "Why?"  
"Just, stay over there. Give me a minute."  
"Why? Did you break something?"  
"Just.. stay!"  
"This is my house, I can go wherever I please."

Lightning began making her way over the direction Fang turned. Once she reached her, Fang turned another direction. Lightning's brows pushed together.

"Why are you being strange.."

_Quick.. think of something.. something disgusting._ Fang thought. She closed her eyes. An image soon followed. The big blonde male doing Lightning's sister in a missionary position. She shivered and felt her body began to relax.

"Ugh.. that is disgusting no matter how you picture it." Fang mumbled. She turned and saw Lightning glaring at her. "Here.. your remote. You ready to go?"  
"You're strange. . ." Lightning mumbled taking the remote and placing it down on the table. "Alright lets get going."

**Restaurant Cafe**

"Did we really have to come here.. we could have just spoken in my home, you know?" Lightning asked.

Fang groaned hiding behind the menu. They were outside a cafe Fang had chosen at random, but already she regretted the decision. Many couples surrounded them and even gave them strange stares.

"Whoa.. you think they are going out?"  
"Well, I think one is a Yun and I heard Yun only go out with women! Because, well you know!"  
"OH MAI GAWD, isn't that like a total myth?!"

The women giggled as they passed by them. Males also stared in their direction, even though some had been with other women.

"Dude, those girls are hot!"  
"Man.. imagine a threesome with them though?"  
"Carl, stop staring. You're with me!" A girl slapped her boyfriend's arm.  
"Awww babe.. you know i love you, you can join in!"  
"You sicko!"  
"Well.. You know what they say about the Yun though..." The male's guy friend said.

Lightning's eyes narrow. She didn't know what they said about the Yun. She heard about the Yun being a clan in Gran Pulse. Mainly hunters who lived in the wilderness of Pulse. Her eyes darted towards Fang, whose eyes wouldn't leave the menu.

"Fang.. are you ready to order.."  
"Give me a minute.." Fang mumbled.  
"Did you do this on purpose? Bring us to a couples cafe?"  
"I didn't.. We should have gone to Lebreau's."  
"No.. I don't want to go there. We might run into him.."  
"Snow?"  
"Yeah. Have you ever seen him? He's a good friend of Lebreau's."  
"Yeah.. I just didn't know he was going out with your sister." Fang paused. "Ya know.. your sister seems happy with him."  
"You've seen her?"  
"Yeah.. we haven't spoken though, but from what I see they are close. She's just.." She paused again uncertain to add what Serah had said before.  
"Ladies, are you ready to order?"

The women stared up a waiter with a notepad.

"Uh, yeah. Give me two hamburgers with fries and a pop. Also give me a side of hot wings and chili cheese fries." Fang said handing the male the menu. She turned to Lightning who stared in quiet disbelief at the amount of food Fang ordered. "What'll you have?"  
"I just want a salad and some coffee.. black, please."  
"Come on Lightning, don't be shy. Order whatever you want. On me." Fang shrugged.  
"This isn't a date, Fang. I'll pay for my own food."  
"Yeah, but I suggested this."  
"That's all I want." Lightning smacked the menu against the waiter's stomach. He flinched and quickly wrote the order on the notepad before leaving. "Anyways, continue. What were you going go say?"  
"Listen.. I heard this directly from Serah, alright? Not Snow, Serah." Fang said before running a hand through her locks. "She said, it was your fault she left.."  
"What?" Lightning's eyes narrowed. "When did you hear that?"  
"Yesterday. I was working in Lebreau's bar and they came in. Snow had a horrid bruise on his face and Serah looked very depressed. They talked and I heard her say to N.O.R.A. that it was your fault she left. You had to change so things could get better."  
"Thats not true.. it cant be true."  
"Listen you're in denial and thats completely understandable."  
"I'm not in denial! I just want what's best for my little sister!" Lightning stood up. "I'm leaving now. If I want to get lectured I may as well go find Snow!" Fang groaned and took hold of Lightning's shirt as she passed by. Lightning turned her head at Fang's grip. "Let go, Fang."  
"Sit down.. if ya don't, I'll rip this shirt in front of everyone. You'll be a laughstock for weeks.. no one will take you seriously."  
"Threats won't work." Lightning grumbled.  
"You remind me so much of myself. I was exactly like you when Vanille fell hard for some guy who's know her husband. I thought I was right.. thought I knew what she wanted. I was wrong and pushed Vanille out of my life."  
"L-Ladies.. your food and drinks.."  
"Lightning, lets eat. Listen to my story. If I can't help you out after I'm done, I'll leave you alone, as promised." Lightning sighed and sat back down. "The thing with Vanille happened about almost two years ago. . . This guy, his name is Hope. He and Vanille cross paths while he visited Gran Pulse's Harmony Orphanage and well...they completely fell in love. . ."

* * *

**Two Years Ago**

"Palumpolum wants to present these presents for the children of the Gran Pulse Harmony Orphanage." A silver haired young man said in behind a podium.

Children cheered. Jumping from joy. They ran to the giant pyramid of gifts. Vanille walked over to the male. Hands behind her back she smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Estheim." She said. "The children and orphanage are very grateful for all these gifts."  
"Please call me, Hope." He said with a gentle smile.  
"Hope." She repeated and offered a hand. "My name is Vanille Dia Oerba."  
"Oh! One from the Dia clan! Its a pleasure to meet you. I heard you are very good healers. Healers of Gran Pulse we call you in Palum."  
"Palum?"  
"Oh that's short for Palumpolum "  
"Oh right. Duh!" The girl giggled.  
Hope smiled a bit. "Wow.. you have a 'brighten the room' smile. You should keep on smiling, every day you know."  
"Yeah I know.. Fang always tells me that."  
"Fang. . . I-Is that, your boyfriend's name?"

Vanille blinked watching a small frown lingering on the male.

_Could he be jealous?_

"Vanille?!"  
"Oh! There's Fang!" Vanille waved over at Fang. Hope turned and saw a rather tall woman running over.

He stepped slightly seeing a lance strapped against her back. She glared over at him before looking at Vanille with slightly gentler eyes.

"What's going on? Is this guy bothering you?" She growled softly.  
"Huh?! No! His name is Hope Estheim. He brought the orphanage a whole mess of toys for the children to play with! Isn't that great?" Vanille asked before turning to Hope again. "This is Fang Yun Oerba."  
"Yun Clan?" He asked softly.  
"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Hope shook his head, slightly stepping back again. "Why the gifts? People of Cocoon usually give others something because they seek something in return...so what do you want?"  
"Fang! He's just being nice. The Estheims are a powerful family in Palumpolum."  
"We heard about the Gran Pulse Harmony Orphanage housing so many children from different clans who lose their parents... I was touched and wanted to contribute. That's all.." Fang's eyes narrowed. Hope knew she still had her doubts. "So, ah... Yun clan huh? Best hunters of Gran Pulse right?"  
"Yeah. I can kill Behemoth in a blink of an eye if I wanted to." Fang grinned slightly, suddenly wrapping an arm around Hope's shoulders. She leaned down to his ear. "Killing a little human like you would be even faster, but I'll give you a head start if ya want.."  
"Fang!" Vanille stomped. She placed both hands on her waist. "Leave him alone." She took Hope's hand suddenly and pulled him towards her. "Come on Hope, lets go hang out together." Fang prepared to follow. "A-LONE."  
"What?! Vanille.." Fang growled.

Vanille turned to her and stuck out her tongue before walking off with Hope.

The dates continued as Hope remained in Gran Pulse. Vanille called them "going out with a friend" but that soon changed when Fang followed her in secret.

"Hope, this picnic is very nice. I love it." Vanille said.  
"Nice?" Hope repeated before lowering his head. A smile lingered on his lips, nervous and worrisome.  
"Huh? What's wrong?"  
"Well... I kinda hoped, you'd use a word like... romantic."  
"Well.. that too.."

Vanille smiled slightly. She slowly sat closer to him, getting rid of any space between them. A hand landed on his. Hope rose his eyes and met them with Vanille's. Vanille smiled and leaned in. With hesitation Hope met her half way, bringing them to their first kiss.

_Going out with a friend.. yeah bloody right Vanille. That's exactly what this is._ Fang thought as she glared from a tree branch she had been crouching on.

The night of that day, Vanille slowly entered their home and tried to sneak into her room. A candle lit, brightning the room instantly. She gasped and leaned against her door. She saw Fang sitting on a wooden chair. Anger filled her eyes, like nothing Vanille had seen.

"F-Fang.. hi!" Vanille stammered  
"You were out late. Out having fun with your _friend_?" Fang growled softly.  
"Ahaha.. yeah. We lost track of time." Vanille laughed nervously.  
Fang stood and walked over to her. "Yeah, that happens when your out fucking with your friend."  
"What?!" Vanille jumped when Fang's hand slammed against her door.  
"Well isn't that what you were doing?! And don't you bloody lie to me. I saw you two kissing.."  
"You followed us?!"  
"Tell me what you did with that Conoonian?!"  
"You followed us?!" Vanille repeated.  
"That's not the point!"  
"Yes it is! You don't trust me Fang!" Vanille rose her voice.  
"I told you, they are only here to take. He fucked you and now he'll leave and go tell all his little buddies:_ 'Hey, guess what? I fucked a gal from Gran Pulse! All you have to do is go give them presen-'_"

Fang was silence from a slap to the face. She blinked at the sting on her left cheek. Her eyes went back to Vanille. Tears were flowing down angry eyes.

"You think I'm easy?! You think that I just sleep with anyone I please?! I'm not you, Fang!" Vanille pushed Fang with all her might.

Fang barely budged before pushing back Vanille with much more force and pinned her against the door.

"You want to know why I slept around with all those girls?!" Fang yelled at the sobbing girl. "Because I wanted to forget how much I bloody love you! Aren't I enough for Vanille?!"  
"I can't love you like that Fang. I just can't.. I can't when I see you as a sister." Vanille yelled back.  
"Vanille.." Hope entered the house before dropping some daisies in his grasp. He ran and pushed Fang away from Vanille. "What are you doing?! Get off of her!"  
"Hope!" Vanille gripped his arm and hid in it. "Lets get out of here."  
"You aren't leaving with him, Vanille."  
"You don't tell me what I can and can't do Fang!" Vanille countered and pulled Hope. "Lets go.. please..."

Hope nodded and began to pull her away. Fang suddenly rushed them. A fist connected. Fang's eyes widened as it didn't connect with her actual target. Vanille had pushed Hope and received the jab.

"Vanille!" Hope yelled.

Fang took back her fist. Hope was about to attack Fang before Vanille stopped him.

"No... d-don't stoop to her level.. don't. Please lets get out of here. Please Hope."

Hope glared at the Yun woman before nodding. Fang fell to her knees. Her hand was still balled-up. Her eyes locked on the door.

"Vanille. . ." Fang whispered softly. "I hit.. Vanille.. I.."

The next morning Vanille came in their house. She gasped slightly as she saw Fang on the ground. She slowly rose her head. Vanille averted her eyes, not wanting to lock them with her.

"I came for my things. I'm leaving with him. With Hope." Vanille said.

She walked into her room and began to put things in a suitcase she brought with her. Once done she headed for the door.

"Wait." She froze as she heard Fang get up. Slowly she turned. "Don't leave.. don't leave, Vanille. I'm sorry."  
"This is for the best, Fang." Vanille whispered. She took hold of Fang's wrist as she tired to touch Vanille's face. "Don't! Please, you have already hurt me enough, Fang. Don't make this any harder."  
"Why him? Why can't you fall in love with someone from Gran Pulse?"  
"I love Hope, Fang. In these last few days I have never felt so happy."  
"It doesn't have to be me, just anyone.. anyone else from here. Don't abandon Gran Pulse for Cocoon. Don't leave your home.." Fang continued.  
"I'm sorry. I wish you could feel happy for me. But I have to leave to make all this better." Vanille let go of Fang's wrist, watching her hand fall to her side. "Just forget me and move on."  
Fang's head lowered as she heard the door close. Tears had been streaming from her sleepless eyes. "Please...don't leave...me..."

**One year later**

Vanille turned down the stove's flame as she heard the phone ringing. She hummed softly as she made her way to it.

"Hope, are you coming out early?" Vanille asked after answering.  
"Vanille, its Fang."  
"Fang...I see you got my letter."  
"Yeah... I uh, just decided to wait a little before actually calling."  
"Half a year later?"  
"I felt like I didn't deserve calling after hurting my...my little sister the way I did." Fang said softly.  
"Fang..."  
"If I can.. If you allow it, I want to see you again. You said you two are engaged now? I'm actually surprised you two aren't living together or are you now.."  
"No, not yet. He suggested it, but I didn't want his family to think I was mooching from him. In Gran Pulse, we all contribute. I'm still in college right now. Got a full scholarship and a part time job to pay rent."  
"I want to go visit you. I'm in Bodhum actually. Right now.."  
"Okay. The address is still the same Fang. I'll be waiting..."  
"Will he be there?" Fang asked softly before sighing. "I want to apologize to the both of you."  
"Yeah, he'll be there."

An hour later Fang got out of the taxi. Her eyes looked over at the house before making her way to the front door. Before she could knock the door opened. A tall male looked over at her. Fang hadn't forgotten that silver hair.

"Hope?" She asked, surprised of the sudden growth spurt.  
"Hey Fang. Nice seeing you again." He scanned the woman. A bottle of fine wine in her hand. Her trusty bladed lance against her length and the same clothes as a year ago. She too had grown taller, but he had finally passed her in height.  
"I deserve the sarcasm." Fang smirked slightly before shifting her glance. She smiled, weak but it was genuine. "Hey...Vanille..."  
"Fang."

Hope moved to let his fiancée see the woman. Fang lifted the wine.

"Ahh, I brought this. Most expensive I can afford."  
"Come in." They both said.

It was an awkward dinner. Fang looked over at the couple. Vanille giggled and fed Hope, who blushed as he opened his mouth. They still acted like a newly formed couple. Fang sighed catching their attention. They thought she would throw a fit, but found her smiling.

"I was wrong, Vanille." Fang said softly. "I can see it. Hope loves you so much. I wish I saw it a year ago, he makes you happy." She closed her eyes. "It wasn't right of me to just intervene like that. To decide your life like that. I regret what I did a year ago because I lost a whole year being with you and even missed your eighteenth birthday. I missed you becoming a young woman."  
"Oh Fang.."

Vanille stood and walked over to the sitting Fang. She leaned down and hugged her. Fang hugged her back. She had missed Vanille's warmth.

"There are still things you can be hear for. I want you to walk me to the altar and hand me to Hope, okay? I want you to be part of my life again, okay?"  
"I'd like that.. I'd like that very much." Fang whispered.

With much convincing Vanille made Hope leave. She knew he had to get up early tomorrow for an important meeting he had along with his father.

"I know I hurt Vanille in the past, but it would mean a lot if you could trust me, Hope." Fang said softly.  
"It'll take time.. but I trust Vanille's judgement." He kissed Vanille's forehead. "If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me."

Vanille nodded. With an exchange of _I love you's_, Hope finally left. Vanille looked over at Fang who was scanning the house.

"Man, you've got yourself a really nice place, Vanille." Fang said. "Pretty big too and its near the school you go to." Fang's eyes connected on the clock hanging on a wall. "Its getting pretty late... i should get going. Find a motel to sleep in or a park."  
"You can stay over, if you want." Vanille smiled slightly. "Actually, I prefer it."  
"Really? Can I?"  
"I may be living in Cocoon, but I am still from Gran Pulse Fang. What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine."  
Fang smiled weakly before looking away. "I really missed you, Vanille. Really I did. I truly hope you, both of you can come to trust me again, especially you."

Vanille smiled but said nothing. She hugged Fang before softly crying into her. Fang held her letting her own tears fall.

**Next Morning**

"Fang, good morning."  
"Oh hey, Vanille."  
"What are you doing up so early?"  
"Well, I'm actually going to go look for a job." Fang said slipping on her sandals. She took her lance. "Thinking on the lines of mercenary work.. That's all I'm really good at. Plus, I need to hurry and make some money so I can afford a place here. Maybe I'll stick around until you and Hope officially tie the knot."  
"Fang, you can stay with me. I don't mind. I have a guest room for a reason. In case we ever patched things up. Consider it your room."  
Fang smiled. "Alright.. but I still need a job. You don't expect me to stick around doing absolutely nothing. We don't mooch in Gran Pulse right?" Fang grinned. "I'll help out with the rent and stuff like that. Even the wedding."  
"Ah, Hope's parents are handling that."  
"Right.. well the rent then. Food too. You know i love to eat."  
Vanille giggled and nodded. "Alright I don't see a change of mind anytime soon. So fine. Good luck with the job hunting."  
"Thanks!"

It wasn't hard finding mercenary work. Fang was a well known hunter in Gran Pulse. News traveled fast in Cocoon, upon her arrival. But being a mercenary didn't mean work every day, she needed a second job. She didn't have much experience in anything else. By the end of the day she was still empty handed. She stopped at a bar called Lebreau's. She stepped in the noisy hot bar and managed to push her way towards the bar.

"Hey, a new face." A brunette smiled over at Fang. "Hello cutie, you aren't from Cocoon are you?"  
"No.. I'm from Gran Pulse. Name's Fang Yun Oerba." Fang answered.  
"A Yun?!" The woman leaned over and whispered in Fang's ear. "Is it true what they say about the Yun?"  
"That we're the best hunters in Gran Pulse?" Fang asked, hearing the woman groan at her answer. She laughed and grinned slightly. "Kiddin'. Yes, it's very true."  
"So you have a..."  
"Yes I have one." Fang tilted her head looking at the woman step back in disbelief before quicklu collecting herself and forming a rather seductive smile.  
"By the way, my name is Lebreau, the owner of this bar. It's an honor to have a Yun here."  
"Thanks. Listen, I've had a tough day. Failed at finding a job. Kinda pissed off by it."  
"Well.. lucky for you, one of my bartenders quit today. She's pregnant and her husband doesn't want her working anymore. Why don't you work for me, Fang...Yun." Lebreau smiled.  
"I have no experience in this though.."  
"Its bartending. You spin a bottle, learn to mix drinks, and flirt with the customers to keep them coming and keep them drinking!" Lebreau shrugged lightly. "I'll train you."  
"Ahh, so that's what you were doing just now? Here I thought you were actually into me." Fang sighed softly, faking a frown.  
"Oh, trust me.. I'm _very_ interested." Lebreau smiled. "But, I can read people like a book. There's already someone isn't there?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Mhm.." Lebreau poured a drink and offered it to Fang. "Someone owns your heart."  
"I should go." Fang stood, but was stopped by Lebreau's hand.  
"Sit Fang. You're a stubborn woman, I can already tell. Before I even say more, why don't you tell me the story?" Fang averted her eyes before sighing. "A job for a story. Consider this your interview?"  
"Seems like blackmail.." Fang replied softly. Lebreau chuckled. "Alright, maybe I have avoided help long enough, huh.."

Fang told her everything that happened. Lebreau nodded, quietly listening to the story.

"So.. that's it. I love her, still do.. I'm faking it. My love for her hasn't changed. I was actually thinking of trying to change her mind and taking her back home with me." Fang sighed.  
"But you see she's happy. Hope is the man for her, isn't he?"  
"I just, can't respect him. He always had life served to him. Having rich parents, having a big house in Palumpolum. Spoiled rotten. I dont know what Vanille sees in him." She lowered her eyes. "I can't give her a life of luxury, but anything else he can give her I can too, you know?"  
"But, she doesn't love you like that and she never will, Fang. I know it hurts, but you have to accept the fact that both of you are on a seperate page, but she and Hope are on the same page. They love each other. If you want to make Vanille happy, be there for her as a friend or as she sees you, as a big sister."  
"Yeah.. she is the only family I have.."  
"Exactly. If you dont change, you'll really lose her. She's shown you that she wants you to be a part of her life, but she doesn't want you controlling it."  
Fang sighed once before groaning. "Bloody Hell.. you're good Lebreau. You're exactly right.."  
"Of course I am." Lebreau grinned slightly. "I'm even better in bed, you know?"  
"Huh... is that part of the interview too?"  
"Well.. You've passed the interview. Lets say, it's a way to get a little closer to your new boss."  
"I think I'm going to like this job.." Fang added with a grin.

**Half A Year Later**

"You're moving out.." Fang asked as Vanille brought boxes into the living room.

"Yeahh.. well, since the wedding day is approaching, I figured why not?"  
"Right.." Fang lowered her eyes.  
"Fang.. you are okay with this, right?"  
"Of course! Its just, I mean.. you're the only family I actually have. Its still aches to have to see you go."  
"Faaang.. Come on. No matter what, I will always love you the most." Vanille hugged her. "Just don't tell Hope." She giggled and looked up at her. "I'm glad we made up. I'm glad you trust me and you have showed me I can trust you again. I have never been happier. My sister approves of my life and shes part of it again. Anytime I run into trouble, I will always come for your advice and I want you to do the same! Okay, Fang?"  
"Alright.." Fang leaned down and planted a small kiss on Vanille's forehead.

**Lebreau's Bar**

"Fang, he's here! You can go to your lunch now."  
"Thanks, 'Breau."

Fang walked over to Hope. He cleared his throat and nodded. Fang had brought two cups of coffee for them to drink.

"You wanted to speak to me?" Hope asked.  
"Yeah, sit." Fang motioned. They took a seat across each other. "The wedding is in a week.. and I just wanted to put my final input in all of this." Fang's eyes narrowed. "I admit, I still have difficulty seeing why Vanille settled down with you, but I will always feel that way. I mean, you and I grew up in entirely seperate worlds, but...you are a man of your word, so far, and you make her happy. Happier than I ever could. So, if one day Vanille comes crying to me because you broke her heart, I'm going to come to your fancy ass mansion, slaughter all your guards and knock you out. When you wake up, you know what'll be the first thing you see?"  
"W-What..." Hope asked nervously.  
"A Behemoth's ass. I'll stab its ass and grab his attention. I'll drop you there and run and it'll think you disturbed it. He'll rip you to shreds but before he can kill you, I'll save you, castrate you, feed _**it**_ to the Behemoth as you watch, and then finish you off myself!" Fang grinned and settled down on her chair. "Alright?"  
"I'm glad... you are putting so much trust in me..." Hope chuckled nervously before clearing his throat again. "But, I understand. I'll take good care of Vanille."  
"Yeah yeah... I know."

They shook on it. For once they shared a genuine smile with one another.

* * *

"It hurt having to let her go." Fang told Lightning then took a gulp of her pop before she shrugged. "Hell, it still hurts. Whenever I turned Vanille would be right there. She'd always lean on me. When kids picked on her, I would be there. When she'd cry I'd be there to comfort her." Fang smiled slightly, looking down at her empty plates. "But then she grew up and fell in love and we had to part ways, but parting ways doesn't necessarily mean losing touch, Lightning."

"Its not the same. Weren't you pissed because you loved her and he took her away?"  
"At first, but after a while it was simply because she was the only family I had. I didn't want to lose her and I honestly feel Hope isn't good enough for her, even now. But, she's in love with him. Who am I to step in and force her away from him? I did that before and what happened?"  
"She ran away with him..." Lightning mumbled.  
"Exactly. No one was there to set me straight. I talked with no one that year and I missed a whole year with Vanille." Fang shook her head. "Guess, that's why I care so much about you because I wouldn't want that to happen to you."  
"Yeah. I suppose."

"Still gonna be stubborn, huh?"  
"So, wait.. you and Lebreau?"  
Fang blinked and laughed. "Hell, does that matter more than anything else I said?" Fang waved at the waiter.  
"Check, ladies?"  
"No, bring me a sundae and a big slice of cheesecake. Everything on the sundae!"  
"Okay.."  
"Any dessert, Lightning?" Lightning shook her head. The waiter left and Fang turned towards Lightning. "It was just a little fling, I guess. We never got serious. She was just curious."  
"Yeah.. the Yun thing right?" Lightning rose a brow. "I keep hearing that. What exactly is the _Yun_ rumor?"  
"You really don't know?" Fang asked and sighed. "Hm.. maybe I can tell you, if we do this again."  
"I'll just ask someone. Its not worth another day with you."  
"Oh come on, why do you have to be so anti-social?" Fang groaned. "Ya know, maybe you need to go out and live a little now that Serah is away. Have you ever even had a boyfriend?"  
"I'm not interested in that."  
"Oh, so you're gay?"  
"What?! No! What?!' Lightning looked over at the waiter brining Fang her dessert. Lightning cleared her throat and looked at the table.  
"So you don't know or..."  
"Fang, this is really uncomfortable to talk about. Lets just leave it at, I don't care about things like...love."  
"Wait.. so then, you're still a...**virgin**?!"

Lightning looked around at everyone that turned at Fang's announcement.

"Say it louder why dont you.." Lightning groaned, placing a hand on her forehead.  
"No way..." Fang scraped her chair on the ground until she was right next to Lightning. "I should get you laid!"  
"Fang.. drop it..."  
"No wonder you're so damn bitter. You need to have some sort of release. Its built all these years. Lightning! I, Fang Yun Oerba, hereby swear to get you la-mmn!"  
"Shut up!" Lightning growled. Fang nodded until Lightning's hand was removed.  
"So never.."  
"Really? You're going to keep pushing?" Lightning grumbled.  
"You kno-urghm" Fang's mouth was met with a spoon full of ice cream. An entire scoop to be exact. "Urghnnm.. Lighmn"

Lightning had already stood up and walked off, ditching the Pulsian. Fang stood and pulled out a mess of gil, then left before returning and taking the plates of dessert with her.

"Ma'am! Ma'am the plates! Ma'am!"

Fang ignored the waiter and ran off towards Lightning.

"Lightning, wait up. Oh come on, don't be embarrassed. You'll never even see those people again. Stop walking so damn fast." Lightning stopped suddenly with her head down. Fang stood in front of her, tilting her head to try and get a look at her. "Alright, info for info. Want to know what they say about Yun?" Lightning slightly rose her rosy colored face. Whether of embarrassment or anger, or both, Fang was unsure. Fang grinned slightly. "Yuns are women with dicks."

"What?!" Fang laughed at Lightning's reaction before taking a fork full of her cake. "Wait... you're joking, aren't you?"  
"Care to find out?"  
"Sure.." Fang's brows lifted at Lightning's lower toned voice. "A kick would hurt if you are telling the truth, right?" Fang tensed and dropped her food. Her hands immediately covered between her legs. Lightning's brows rose at the woman's reaction. "Relax, I was kidding...but men only react that way, so...you aren't lying." She averted her eyes from the area and resumed walking in the direction of her house. "Hmn.."  
"Listen, back to the topic at hand. Once you are walking Serah towards the altar, you'll be so happy. Hell, I even got teary-eyed. Takes a lot to make Yun cry, well.. unless you kick us _there_, then.. well that's another way to make us cry." Fang chuckled then grinned and lifted her hands behind her head. "What I'm trying to say is, give the guy a chance. Stop choosing for Serah and start supporting her decisions. You're her sister, not her decider. So maybe it is your fault, but at least its for what you thought was best for Serah. Now that you know what truly is, make the right choice, Lightning."  
"I'll think about it." Lightning said. They now stood in front of her house. The sun was near completely setting.  
"Riiight, let it all sink in." Fang smiled and lowered her hands.  
"Listen.." Lightning hesistated.  
Fang rose her hand. "Don't. You will, on your own time. Soo.. gonna invite me in, Sergeant Virgin?"  
"Shut up with that already." Lightning grumbled.  
"Man, I'd love to tease ya some more, but I have to go to work. Think about what I said, alright?" Fang was about to leave before she stopped. Her head turned slightly and she looked at the soldier through the corner of her eye. "So, can I see you again sometime?" Lightning rolled her eyes and groaned before going inside her house. "I'll take that as a yes! Good night, Sunshine!"  
"Go away!" Lightning called out.

Fang grinned the biggest she had ever in the past two years before walking off to Lebreau's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

"I can't believe this.."  
"Hey! Lightning!"

Lightning rose her eyes from the ground they attached themselves to. She looked at the fairly happy looking exotic woman jogging towards her. Her eyes quickly scanned her body, stopping midway.

_Does she really have one?_ Lightning groaned looking away.

"Sorry I was late. Vanille called and we were chatting. Lost track of time. Woman chats up a storm." Fang chuckled.  
"I can't believe I'm going out with you again.."  
"Oh come on. Is it much of a surprise? No matter how straight a woman says she is, none can resist a Yun's charm." Fang shrugged. "But in your case.. you don't really know what you like.. so I wonder what's your excuse.."  
"I lost a bet." Lightning growled. "I lost a freaking bet."  
"Why you accepted a hunting challenge to a Yun, I will never know." Fang grinned.

**Two Days Ago**

"Alright. Whoever kills the most goblins wins." Fang said. Her lance rested, horizontally against her shoulders, arms bent and hung loosely at its length. "You win, I leave you alone forever, but if I win... I score a date with you!"  
"You honestly think you can beat a GC Sergeant?" Lightning smirked shaking her head, she spun her gun in her hand with ease. "You may have strength, but I have speed, Fang. You'll barely blink and find all the goblins dead."  
"We'll see.. we'll see.."

**Present Day**

"It wasn't a fair fight. How was i suppose to know you know exactly how to taunt a goblin and steal its attention! All of them went with you and I couldn't even.." Lightning groaned thinking of Fang swinging her lance to sweep all of the Goblins in one hit. "Then you played dirty with the Chieftain.."  
Fang was laughing remembering how she stuck her lance in the Chieftain's mouth and spun it in circles. "Did you see it vomit?! That was hilarious! Lightning, you'll never stand a chance against a Yun! I've been fighting those things since my Bladed Lance was bigger than me."  
"I want a rematch." Lightning grumbled.  
"Alright. But right now.. the Amusement park awaits!" Fang wrapped an arm around Lightning, forgetting she wasnt just.. some.. woman. "Lets go!"  
"Do you want to see the end of this day?" Lightning growled.  
"Huh.. uh.. Light, its a date. We gotta be clo-"  
"Im so close to smashing a fist against your balls.."  
"Balls?" Fang tilted her head. "Like, testicles?"  
"Yeah, you know the pair you say you have.." Lightning looked over at Fang. Fang looked back her with honest confusion. "What.."  
"Yun don't have balls."  
"What? Then.. what?"  
"I said we have dicks, not balls."  
"How's that even.. what?!" Lightning pulled away, stopping smack in the middle of a crowd. She placed a hand on her waist and glared at Fang. "Explain.."  
"Sure. But lets go sit. Get something to eat. I'll tell you all about me if you want. I would have before, but i recall glass flying at my face."  
"Shut up.." Lightning grumbled as Fang mentioned their first morning together.

They sat down by some shade after they, rather Fang, bought churros and other such snacks to eat.

"Yun, don't have balls. They only have a penis. Where the balls would be, we have a vagina."  
"So.. how do the Yun reproduce?"  
"Our ovaries serve as both. When we orgasm from our penis it shoots sperm, if sperm is inserted in our vaginas while we're 'ripe' we can get pregnant." Lightning opened her mouth to speak, but Fang added more to her explanation. "And no, I cannot impregnate myself.. My body would know its DNA from the exact same source so it pretty much cancels out. Mixes, but nothing happens. Trust me, the Dia already tired that weird science crap on many of our strongest Yun and failed."  
"You included?"  
"No way! Never let myself become a test subject." Fang said shoving popcorn in her mouth. "Even if Vanille herself... hm... well, maybe... no! Wait, no way."  
"So, why do Yun fall for others if they already have..._the best of both worlds_?" Lightning groaned slightly. Never had her mind wondered to such X-Rated topics. Fang noticed and grinned.  
"Man, you are such a virgin, its funny how you react." Lightning glared. "Well.. thing is, we still have preferences. Just like 'normal' humans, Yun can like another Yun or can fall for a normal woman. To tell you the truth, Yun falling for men is still unheard of though."  
"So by preference you mean?"  
"Giver or receiver." Fang nodded. "Some love giving it to their partner while others like gettin' fucked. Take me for example, I hate gettin' plowed. Did it once, and kicked the Yun off before she had her entire length in me. I only like givin' it. There are some Yun that don't like being around other Yun because of the penis thing, so they go with other clans' normal women. So thats what I mean. Like normal men and women, we too have such 'roles' if you want to call it. We can be mothers or fathers. Hell sometimes we can be mothers and fathers too. Its all about preference."  
"Interesting.. Wait, but why are the Yun the only ones with a.. penis. I mean, if you go around with other clan women, wouldn't they have children with penises?"  
"Actually, no. For some reason, the only time that happens is when two pureblooded Yuns have a child. That doesn't bother us though. We feel special because of it. Yun are a proud clan, so of course there will always be Yuns expanding our clan." Fang bit down on the stick had held her cotton candy together. "We Yun consider ourselves **Dominant Female Hermaphrodites**. Meaning we are just like normal women, just with a piece of meat between our legs. The chromosomes we use for a Yun child is XYX. We have the male reproductive organ, but we dont look male at all. We refer to ourselves as 'she' and 'her'. The X chromosome of both Yuns stick to their child and make her a Dominant female. The Y in us never takes dominance, but it still passes over to the baby making it a hermaphrodite. Whenever we have children with normal women our X chromosome takes dominance and as we all know, women give an X chromosome off the bat. XX gives you a normal healthy girl."  
"So if a Yun have a man's child.."  
"Hmn, well we have never tried that. I'm guessin' it would be a normal boy." Fang leaned back staring off at some guy watching them, failing a wink in her direction. Fang looked back at Lightning. "Guess it'll be the same with a male. Our X chromosome will take over with his Y and make a healthy normal boy."  
"Is that why Vanille didn't...like you? The Yun thing?"  
"Oh no.. She and I tried it. I was seventeen and she was fifteen.. yeah, I know young." Fang shooed it away before continuing. "We were curious, well mainly me. Its only obvious we try. After all we had spent our childhood together, so why not? My hormones were all over the place and Vanille knew it. I even had to sleep on a seperate bed in my teenage years since I would always get worked up with her next to me. Finally, we tried it." She sighed softly and lowered her eyes. "Its not because I was Yun that she was so uncomfortable that night, it was because it was me. The girl she saw more like a sister. Yeah she soon lost herself in the moment and so did I, but I never asked her to do again and neither did she. I always reminded her I loved her and she would always smile and say it back.. but I knew it was a sibling sort of love." She stood and stretched. "But that's all in the past. Anyways, we should get on some rides don't you think? Or do you have more questions?"  
"Not as of right now. Maybe later." Lightning mumbled.  
"I'm glad you've taken an interest in me." Fang grinned. Lightning rolled her eyes.

The two went to giant maze. Lightning crossed her arms and glanced over at Fang.

"A challenge.. lets go in this. If I win, you shut up the entire day and if you win.."  
"I get a kiss from you at the end of the date. Ready set go!"

Fang spoke so quickly and went into the maze before Lightning could even attempt a counter. She rushed inside. They went in the same direction, but a few feet inside already five paths could be chosen. Fang was long gone.

"What is it with you and cheating?!" Lightning yelled.  
"Its strategy!" The Yun answered from wherever she was.

Lightning picked a path at random and quickly sprinted foward. She turned left before stopping.

_Dead End.. Damn it._

She retraced her steps and chose the other direction. Turning a few more times with the turning and hitting dead ends like nothing. She went straight to the beginning only to find Fang there too. Fang laughed at their failure before choosing another direction. Lightning couldn't help but smirk at the Yun's determination.

_What the hell?! Wait.. Did I go this way already?_ Lightning thought after going deeper into the maze. She went back to an intersection and looked around.

"Fang!" She called out.  
"What?!"  
"Just wanted to know if you were still in here."  
"I am. I'm waiting for you actually." Fang yelled back. "I'm at the exit.. Are you lost?"  
"What?! I-I'm not lost!"  
"Well... I guess, I'll just wait for you here then?" Fang asked. "But, you lost by the way.."  
"Shut up!" Lightning groaned. "I wish i brought my gunblade and just force my way through."  
"Just feel the air around you. If theres no dead end a current of air should be passing by." Fang said.  
"Damn you.. You damn Pulsian!" Lightning finally popped out of one of the two correct paths. She glared at Fang. "Do you people have a method for everything?"  
"Something like that." Fang shrugged. "I can already taste your lips against mine, Sunshine. Come on, lets do something else."  
"I didnt agree on that... Fang!"

The next ride was a simple haunted house. They looked at each other before Fang shrugged and walked in. It wasnt even two minutes that they headed inside. Two employees wearing strange looking outfits popped out to try and terrify the women. In pure reaction both punched the employees, watching both black out with the swing.

"Shit.."

"Bloody fuck.. why'd you hit him?!" Fang asked Lightning.

"You hit yours too!"

"He caught me off guard!" Fang looked at the crowd surrounding them. "I think we should go.."

"Agreed.."

The next ride was a bumper cars. Lightning watched as Fang couldn't even get out of a corner. She cursed and tried to direct her car, only to spin in circles and crash on the same corner.

"Damn.. technology." Fang groaned.

An idea sparked in Lightning's mind. Once they were out of the ride she directed them towards a race track. Fang looked over at the course then looked back at Lightning.

"A challenge?"  
"I beat you, no kissing happens." Lightning grinned slightly.

Fang opened her mouth to protest but ended nodding instead.

Minutes later she found herself in one go-kart. She took hold of the steering wheel and look down at the gas and break.

_Wait.. which one is which. How can I have forgotten already?!_

"Lightning? Which is the gas?"  
"Figure it out!"

And the green light went off. Lightning zoomed by from another lane. Fang chose the left and saw nothing happening to her kart.

"Hey come on lady!"  
"Left is brake, everyone knows that!"

Fang's face lit up as she heard the advice from children. She pressed the gas and finally started. Lightning was long gone.

_Damn my Yun pride._

"There goes that kiss.." Fang groaned.

Fang was the last to finish the course. She got out the kart and looked over at a grinning Lightning.

"Alright, come on. Lets get on something exciting.." Fang said with a small pout.

Fang looked around and saw a giant structure. Screams were heard as a machine zoomed by. Her brows rose and she pointed.

"Whoa.. that one! That one looks extreme!" Fang ran to it, making line.  
"A rollercoaster. Have you ever been on one of these?" Lightning asked while they waited to get on.  
"No. But it looks great!" Fang grinned.

It took around half an hour for them to finally get on. A male worker looked over at them and nodded for them to pick a seat.

"The front, lets sit in the front!"

Fang took the left seat and Lightning took the right. They buckled up. In the seat their legs dangled in the air. The male assured the bar to hold their bodies from flying off was secured.

"Alright folks, are you ready to experience the greatest ride of your life?!" Fang wooted and fist pumped with the other riders. Lightning had no reaction of course. "We hope you enjoy, The King of Rides. The Behemoth!"

The ride began to move foward before going upward. Fang looked around then down.

"Whoa.. this is something else. Hey!" She waved at some cute girls who were waiting in line. They waved back.  
"So this is your first time.." Lightning asked.  
"Yep. Never really been here. You know, I would go on dates, but never here.." The ride stopped once they were high up. Fang looked around again. "Is it over already?"  
"Are you good with motion?"  
"Motio-OHHHHHH!"

And the ride began. It descended with speeds never experienced by the Pulsian. Lightning couldn't help but turn the other way to hide her laughter from the Pulsian's constant screams and cursing. They spun and turned and went through hoops.

"Make it stop!" Fang roared. And it did. Her head dangled just like her legs. "I-is it over.."  
"No.." Lightning replied.

The ride moved again. This time backwards.

"Nooooo!" Fang yelled. "Shit.. I think i'm gonna be sick.."  
"Dont you throw up!" Lightning glared at Fang who was getting paler by the second. "Faaaang!"

The ride ended. Fang got out and pushed through the crowd. She headed towards a trash can. Lightning followed and held her hair back.

"Think I owe you one, don't I?" Lightning mumbled.  
"Tha-blergh!' Lightning groaned as Fang disposed of her snacks. "Ugh.. there go my churros.. Blergh! Uhh.. that was the worst ever. I dont get it. I mean, I can ride a Amphisbaena, but ugh..." Fang closed her eyes as her stomach turned. "So this is how the Chieftain felt.. Never again." Fang turned back to find Lightning trying so hard to contain her laughter. "Dont you dare laugh at me, damn Conoonian!"

That did it, Lightning laughed the hardest she ever did. Fang pouted before smiling slightly. Though in her spotlight of shame, Lightning's laugh just brought her peace. She pushed the soldier lightly before walking off.

"We're leaving?" Lightning asked while following. She stopped and blinked. Her eyes narrowed. Fang turned and offered an ice cream cone at Lightning. "Seriously.. you vomit and the next thing you do is eat?!"  
"What.. I hate havin' an empty stomach."

Lightning smirked and took the cone. They walked around looking at rides and games. Fang's brows rose.

"Challenge.."  
Lightning's eyes followed Fang's. "High Striker.. you're kidding.."  
"Lets see who wins. If I win, I get that kiss back." Fang grinned. "'Less you're scared?"  
"I'm not. You're on."

They walked towards it. A buff man picked up the mallet and slammed it on the lever. Fang observed the game. Their eyes followed the puck as it lights lit up.

"Oh, sorry my good man. So close, but not close enough." The owner said. He looked over at the two women. "Ah, ladies do you want to try?"  
"Lightning, you go first."

Lightning picked up the mallet. It was heavier than it looked, but she didn't let that show on her face. She let out a breath before bringing up the mallet. Fang made a small sound that made Lightning groan.

"What?" She growled.  
"Nothin'. Go ahead.." Fang said as she waved at her.

Lightning brought the mallet down. The light lit upwards, but never reached the top. She handed over the mallet to Fang who was already grinning.

"If that muscle man couldn't do it, what makes you think you can, Fang?" Lightning mumbled.  
"I'm a Yun, Lightning." Fang's grin grew wider. "And it's all about.. strategy."

Fang took the mallet and rose it over her head. It swayed lightly at first. Her eyes narrowed down on the lever and with a bit more swaying she finally brought down the mallet.

"For Gran Pulse!" She roared.

_Bing!_ The crowd around them clapped and cheered at the sound of the bell.

"We have a winner!" The owner said. "Pick your prize, missy!"  
"Hey, pick something out, Kiddo." Fang signalled a little spectator. The little girl nodded and picked a giant chocoboco plush toy. Fang got it and gave it to her. "There ya go."  
"Thanks!" The little girl showed it her mom who smiled and thanked Fang.  
"Strategy?" Lightning repeated softly. "Are you serious? You hit it with force.. how much more strategy do you need?"  
"Its not only force, it's also accuracy." Fang shrugged as they walked away from the game. "You gotta hit the lever smack in the middle with as much force as possible. Much like chopping wood. You were kind of off.."  
"Thats why you whimpered.."  
"Strategy." The Yun repeated. "Those lips are mine again, Sergeant. And they will stay mine. Its time to go."

They headed back home. Fang hummed a random tune. Lightning grumbled with the loss of her lips innocence. To Fang it was just some kiss, but to Lightning. Lightning had never kissed anyone ever before. She was becoming more nervous as they neared her home.

"So.. mercenary, huh?" Lightning asked braking the silence.  
"Yeap. A lot of Yuns are hunters, well most. We take pride in our abilities. So figure, we just do some good. Ya know, GC protects the people of Cocoon and we protect the GC that bite more than they can chew."  
"The Behemoths caught us off guard." Lightning growled.  
"Right. Well anyway. I make good money and unlike Gran Pulse, money makes the world go round in Cocoon." Fang looked over at Lightning. "So when are ya gonna go see Serah?"  
"Well.. I don't know how to reach her. She didnt leave a number or an address."  
"You can always ask Lebreau where Snow lives."  
"Thats a good idea.." Lightning stopped in front of her doorstep and looked back at Fang. "Alright, lets get this over with.."  
Fang blinked and smirked. "Just like that? I thought you'd put up a fight or something.."  
"I lost. A deal's a deal." Lightning said bluntly.  
"I wanted to ask you something." Lightning nodded. "I know you're a virgin.. are your lips also.. as pure?" Lightning averted her eyes. A sudden red hue appeared on her cheeks. "Really?!"  
"I just.. I didn't have what people call a 'normal' teenage life." Lightning crossed her arms. "My father died when i was young, Serah didnt really even know him. She was too young to really recall any memories. Mom died of illness when I was fifteen, Serah was twelve. As soon as Mom passed, I had to get a job to support us. I was never social to begin with. I couldn't actually. As soon as school was over i had to rush off to work. I got home late to dinner then i'd hit the books and go to sleep. I concentrated harder than most kids. I was very intimidating I suppose. I couldnt slack off though. Sometimes I was home late that i fell asleep because I was so exhausted. At lunch i would do any homework I had. Serah soon went to high school as well. She offered to work at some job too, but i didnt allow it. Unlike me, I wanted her to have what I couldnt have. I wanted her to enjoy her teenage years. She was very popular. Whenever I was off, she'd tell me so many stories. About cute boys and such. I listened, like any good sister would. I would never feel any envy. Even now I dont. Her smiling, kept me going." Lightning sighed. "Soon prom came. No one asked me. I didnt go. I think I had to work that night actually. Before I knew it, I was walking the stage. I remember I was valedictorian, but I declined on giving a speech. Just seemed silly. I never went to college. I followed my dad's footsteps and became part of the guardian corps."

"Whoa... so you just wanted to grow up, huh?" Fang asked after Lightning's story ended.  
"As quickly as possible." Lightning added softly. Her fists clenched as she lowered her eyes to the ground. "I just wanted Serah to enjoy her life. I wanted her to be happy. That's all."  
Fang sighed and ruffled her own hair, making Lightning's eyes go back to her. "Bloody woman.. no sex, no first kiss, maybe never held someone's hand before other than her sister's.. Ugh.. losing your first kiss because ya lost a bet isnt the way to go. Im a _gentleYun_." Fang grinned. "If I'm gonna kiss ya, it'll have to be in the moment sort of thing."  
Lightning smirked and shrugged. "Good luck with that."  
"You say that now, but watch.. you'll find your lips locked with mine one day, Sunshine."

Lightning smirked again. Deep down inside she was happy they didnt end their night with a bet losing kiss. Fang waved at her from afar.

"Take care. I'll see ya sometime and dont forget to ask Lebreau, alright?"

Lightning nodded before closing her door. Fang walked off.

"Dammit.. what if that was my only shot at kissing her?" Fang stopped for a minute then facepalmed herself. "Dammit!"


	6. Chapter 6

_"Serah.. I came to apologize."_

_Lightning faced Serah's back. Her little sister wore a beautiful white gown. A veil covered her head._

_"That's no longer necessary, Claire." Serah replied without turning. "I have found another that can hand me to Snow. She accepts and respects my decisions, unlike you. She's going to be my new sister. I might even name the my first child after her. I no longer need or want you in my life, Claire. Please, leave. I don't even want you in the wedding. You might curse it."_  
_"Ya heard her. Leave."_

_Lightning turned and saw an exotic woman in a black dress. As beautiful as the woman appear, a wicked grin was formed on her lips. Viridian eyes locked with Lightning's as the woman pushed her out of the way_.

_"F-Fang?"_  
_"Oh, so you know her.." Serah turned. Fang wrapped an arm around Serah's shoulders. Serah leaned into the Pulsian. Still her face could not be seen. "Fang is a far better sister. She's suited for me. She'll hand me to Snow."_  
_"Get out Lightning. You're already embarrassing yourself by gawking." She smirked._

_Lightning blinked and soon she found herself outside of a church. She ran and opened the double doors. Guests were on their feet watching as Serah and Fang walked towards the altar, towards Snow._

_"Stop, Fang! That should be me!"_

_Lightning ran foward, only to be stopped by spectators. She pushed and pushed through the bodies but more and more appeared._

_"Stop the ceremony!"_  
_"You're too late.. you're too late. ." The crowd chanted._

_The phrase repeated and repeated. Lightning couldn't even hear her thoughts anymore. After much struggling, Lightning finally broke through the crowd._

_"You may now kiss the bride.."_  
_"No!_"

_Lightning tackled Serah down. What fell down with her was a mere white dress with no wearer. No Serah. She looked around and found the church was now empty. She stood and opened the doors again. Her eyes widened at the next sight._

_"You're too late. I thought I could entrust you with my daughter, Claire. I thought you could handle taking care of Serah. You promised you would, Claire. You promised..."_  
_"Mom... I..." Her eyes were locked on an older and slightly shorter version of herself._  
_"You're a horrible daughter. The worst sister ever. You deserve to be alone."_  
_"No! I... NO!" Lightning reached for her mother only for her turn to bones. She fell back. "No!_"

* * *

Lightning's eyes opened. She sat up with a jolt. Sweat covered her body. So much had formed that her night shirt clung to her body. It took her an entire minute to get her breathing together. Already a headache formed. She cradled her head within both hands.

_Don't break down, soldier. Don't.. get yourself together._

Once she escaped the nightmares grasp, she slowly stood and went to the bathroom. There she took migraine pills. Migraines had always been part of Lightning's life ever since her mother died. Once Serah left they only became stronger and lasted longer once they hit her.

Knowing sleep wouldn't come again, she went out for a jog before heading to work. She had to speak with Serah as soon as possible.

_What if the dream was a sign.. what if she has moved on? What if she's happier being away from me? What if she no longer needs me.._

**A month later**

Lightning had never been so drowned in her job. She hadnt seen the sunlight in who knows how long. She had been sent to a mission for what appeared to be near a month. As for her plans with making up with Serah, they were completely lost.

She had taken up on a mission with her newest recruits. Down in the sewers of Cocoon was their new location.

An outbreak of Flan had taken the sewers as their new home and to make things worse the Flan had mutated with the sewage waters. What had been fire effective Flan now became fire retardant. All of GC struggled to come up with any solutions to how to defeat the mutated Flan.

Not wanting to frighten the public of the huge numbers of Flan, PSICOM had the entire situation under wraps. Many days had passed and even the hope of mercenaries appearing was fading. Lightning knew a month had passed or somewhere near a month because her period had come and passed. Without any medication around her migraines hit her constantly and pounded her down when they did.

More of GC was sent to allow her team to sleep and rest. She was at least grateful for that.

"Sergeant, how are you feeling?" Amodar asked through a finally charged comm. "Sorry back up took so long. While we have you guys down there, believe it or not we have been busy up here too. The Amphisbaenas are migrating over our heads this year! Some become rather violent too.. A small amount of Behemoths also get worked up seeing so many of them in the air. Mercenaries have their hands tied at the moment."  
"I see.." Lightning sighed softly. "Have any test results on the mutated Flan come up? Any ways we can beat them?"  
"Well.. It looks like an inside out flan or some fleshy thing.. the scientists here are calling it Flantitan." Amodar sighed. "We have sent the GC team with flamethrowers and hopefully we can just burn them down to dust. We have also sent electroguns, a new weapon that may do the trick."  
"Right.. that might work.. If the flan have been soaked by the sewage.. i mean.. Lieutenant, I have to go."

Lightning finally figured out way to defeat the mutated Flan. While mutated with sewage, sewage was still water and water was not resistant against their electroguns.

"Everyone take the electroguns as your weapons." The soldiers. Lightning took out her blade. "Attack them with it. It should completely destroy the flan's ability to regenerate. Electricute them and blow them up with the launchers. The ones with the flamethrowers, attack the normal flan. Make sure we get rid of them all!"  
"Yes ma'am!"

_I'm going back home.. I have to talk with you, Serah.._

One by one they did away with the monsters. Lightning's migraine grew, but she never lost focus. Finally they would end the outbreak. Finally she'd go back home. She thought about what she'd tell Serah.

_Come back home. I'll support your decision, but please just come back home. Until the day of the wedding comes, stay with me. Let me be there for you until then.. _Lightning sliced any and all monsters without hesitation. _Let me show you I care about you Serah. You and your happiness. I wont fail you or Mom... So please, don't leave._

* * *

**Palumpolum**

"Vanille! Let's handle this Gran Pulse style!"

Fang jumped from building to building as she saw her younger sister with her binding rod in hands. The rods extended towards a Amphisbaena, preventing it from flying with ease. It screeched as it fumbled in the air. Fang jumped up on its back.

"You know, we wouldn't have to do this if you'd migrate peacefully!" Fang growled at the monster whose pupils were dialated with anger.

Screams filled the streets as a Behemoth went on a rampage. Fang quickly did away with the aerial beast to jump down. Gravity did its job as she went down, spear first towards the head of the Behemoth.

Vanille shut her eyes as a loud cracking was heard as Fang smashed so much force on the monster's skull. She hated hunting, another reason why she had to leave Gran Pulse. But she knew Fang loved hunting. She wondered why Fang was still in Cocoon after having said she would take her leave when Hope and her sealed the deal with marriage. Maybe a part of her liked Cocoon.. or its women? Vanille made sure to ask her older sister when she could.

"Damn.. where's Lightning.." Fang whispered softly. "Its been an entire month. I'm surprised she hasn't made an appearance yet."  
"You think shes trying to avoid you?" Vanille asked tilting her head to one side. "Did you do something you shouldn't have?"

_Yeah.. not kissing her when I had a bloody chance!_ Fang sighed and shrugged.

"She said she was going to talk to her sister and the I never saw her again." Fang sighed and twirled her spear. "I don't think she was lying. It looked like I made quite the impact when I told her our story."  
"Hmm.. you said her sister's name is Serah, right?" Vanille asked. "Her boyfriend is Snow? Some buff guy? Blonde hair?"  
"Yeah.. why?"  
"I know them! Yeah, Serah goes to my college!" Vanille said with bubbly joy. "We've actually become very good friends in this new semester. She said her sister's name is Claire though... so I was confused with Claire and Lightning.."  
"They may be one in the same." Fang mumbled.  
"I can ask Serah if Lightning actually spoke to her, if you want.."  
"Yeah. If not, tell her that Lightning has been trying to get a hold of her, alright?"  
"Sure thing!" Vanille giggled. "To think, we knew both sisters all along. The young ones and the older ones knew each other."  
"Yeah.. Lightning will be happy, if she gets a hold of Serah.." Fang wrapped an arm loosely around her sister's shoulders. "Anyways, thanks for helping me Vanille."  
"No way! Thank you for coming over and helping out Palum! If it wasn't for you, we would have been overrun by those nasties!" Vanille hugged Fang before smiling up at her. "Are you going back to Bodhum?"  
"Yeah. I have a small shift today at Lebreau's. You should stop by one day and have a drink with us. Maybe you can double date with Serah and Snow."  
"Good idea! Triple date with you and Lightning!"  
"Quiet you!" Fang ruffled Vanille's hair before giving her a somewhat serious look. "Listen, don't mention me to Serah. Lightning will mention me on her own, alright?"  
"Mmm. Okay. Promise."

* * *

**Bodhum - Lebreau's Bar**

Fang shift was over as soon as it started, but in the last two weeks she always hung around even after it ended, in hopes that the soldier would make an appearance. After all, this bar was where they met. Lightning had stomped her way inside and had gotten drunk through sheer anger. Fang had hope Lightning would finally show herself and get drunk and just drown her problems with the liquor. Then maybe Lightning would tell her why she had hidden herself away. After all, Lightning was much more open when drunk.

Something bothered Fang. Their date had ended on good terms. They ended it with Fang teasing and Lightning pushing away because she's just so pure minded. Nothing bad had happened. Fang worried the more days went by.

_Why won't she show herself? Is she really trying to avoid me even after the fun day we had?_ She sighed softly. _What i__f she was putting on an act? What if she tricked me into believing she had a change of heart? _

"Hey, it seems like you need a drink?" Lebreau bumped Fang's arm with her own to get the Pulsian's attention. Fang turned. "Do you want a drink?"  
"What?!" Lebreau chuckled. She had gotten so used to the music, but Fang had never been able to.  
She got closer to Fang's ear. "Looks like you need a drink. Is something wrong?"  
"Oh.. I'm just worried about someone. I haven't heard from them in days.." Fang replied back in Lebreau's ear.  
"Hmn.. a mercenary friend?"  
"Yeah." Fang ended up lying. Lebreau didn't know she was still seeing Lightning. Since Lebreau knew Snow and Serah, she didnt want to start any rumors around N.O.R.A.  
"Is it a Yun.." Lebreau whispered rather seductively. "I was wondering how it would feel being taken by two Yuns.." Fang blinked before chuckling softly. Lebreau bumped her again. "I'm not joking."  
"I know, and thats why its so funny. You are a wild one!" Fang said through chuckles.

Lightning slowly made her way to the bar. It was late and the bar was crowded with bodies.

"OH MAI GAWD, TGIF, am i right or what?!" A woman asked her girlfriends.  
"Hell yeah! Tomorrow is Saturday so lets get drunk, ladies!"

_Friday.._

That gave Lightning all the answers she needed to why it was so busy tonight.

She pushed through the crowd until she caught sight of the bar. She froze at the sight.

Fang and Lebreau were shoulder to shoulder. They looked so intimate as they spoke into each other's ear. They laughed with such ease and continued to speak to one another.

Suddenly Fang lifted her eyes and caught sight of Lightning. They widened. Before Fang could even greet her, Lightning had turned and was already leaving the bar.

"Shit..." Fang whispered.

Fang didn't even think before she was already running to catch up with the soldier. She stepped outside and saw no sight of the woman. The disadvantage Fang had was speed, but where else would Lightning go, but back home?

Fang sprinted to Lightning's home.

Lightning had already reached her house. She turned back and saw no one following. She opened her door and slammed it behind her, making sure to lock it.

She threw her gunblade towards the sofa. She honestly wished a hoard of flan appeared so she could slice them up all over again. She felt so angry at what she saw.

_Why were they so close? Why did they look so happy to be around each other? Has Fang already forgotten about me? Wait.. Why do I even care?! _Lightning became more furious at her jealousy. _Calm down soldier.. keep your cool. Kee-_

Lightning turned at banging at her door.

"Lightning! Damn it, open up! Light!" Fang was outside banging like some animal.  
"Go away, Fang!" Lightning responded.  
"If you don't open this door, I'll just throw it down! You know I can, Light!" Fang insisted.

Lightning stomped towards the door and opened it, only to push Fang down without any warning. Fang lost her footing with the unexpected action and fell back on her bottom. Fang was thankful the fall was only three small steps, had it been more she would probably plummeted to her death. She glared up at the soldier who glared back.

"The hell is wrong with you?! You come back after weeks of not even showing your face and then you act like a complete lunatic?!" Fang got up.  
"Shut up. Its obvious you didnt even notice I was gone! Just leave me alone, Fang."

Lightning was about to slam the door when a much greater force threw it open. Fang gave her a push before slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sick of you just pushing me away, Lightning!"  
"Why don't you go complain to someone that gives a damn, Fang?!"  
"You Cocoon bitch!"  
"Stupid Pulsian!"

With no more words they tackled each other. Having the strength forte, Fang easily pinned the soldier to the wood floor. Of course Lightning was nowhere near giving up. She struggled with all her might, until she managed to break an arm free from Fang's hold. She swung. A jab crashed on Fang's left cheek and made her loosen her hold. With that, Lightning turned the tables. Pinning the Pulsian down.

"Get of out here before I-"

Lightning's face met a strong fist to her right cheek. She immediately lifted up her arms to shield a barrage of fists flying up at her. Each felt like they would shatter her bones. She could easily tell the difference between their strength. Fang wasn't holding back. She quickly stood up as she continued to be on defense.

"I worried about you and this is how you fucking greet me?! I knew it, you're just a lost fucking cause, Light!"

Fang's final swing missed entirely as Lightning somersaulted towards the sofa, going over it. There she took hold of her gunblade and fired her gun without a second thought. Fang dove to the floor to avoid the bullet.

"Are you fucking insane?!"  
"Get out of here, Fang!" Lightning roared. "You claim to give a fuck and then I see you with her. A fling you said, yeah right!" Lightning tightened her jaw at the words that completely left her mind without much thought.  
"Your jealous?!" Fang asked before shooting her head up from behind the sofa. "Lightning, you-"

Another shot was fired, this time Fang's lance deflected with precision. That only seemed to anger the soldier. She jumped towards her and extended her gun to a blade in a second. Iron met with iron. Fang had split her lance into three parts, crossing them into an X shape to hold Lightning's in place. Glare against glare.

Lightning glared, but Fang saw despair within the anger. She saw betrayal.

"You are jealous... but why?"  
"Shut up!"

A gun aimed at Fang again. Fang quickly rolled out of the way. She went to her feet again. Lightning was already taking aim again. Fang only had mere seconds. She let go of her lance and took a risk. She rushed towards Lightning once more. Her wrists took hold of Lightning's. Lightning struggled to get free.

"Stop! Listen to me!"  
"Let go! Fang, let go of me!"  
"Bloody listen Lightning! You have no reason to be jealous!" Fang finally pinned the soldier against a wall. The gunblade smacked against the wall as did Lightning's back. "Bloody hell woman.. You're the one I like!"  
"You wha-" Lightning shook her head and glared. "You liar. Let go of me."  
"All this time you've been gone I couldnt get you out of my mind. At first I thought it was because i thought you'd gone and kill yourself but.. I just care about you, alright?! I'm serious.."  
"Then you and Le-"  
"Thats in the bloody past and it meant absolutely nothing, Light! We were talking close because, well haven't you heard the loud ass music?!"  
"Lying Pulsian.."  
"Stubborn Cocoonian.."

The women were panting as they glared at each other. Once Lightning felt Fang's hold giving way, she began to squirm again. But Fang had quick reflexes.

"Are you bloody kiddin'?!" Fang roared. "For once trust someone, Lightning!"  
"Let go!"  
"I'm serious, theres nothin' between Lebreau and me! Well, not like you'd care right?!" Fang smirked lightly. "You dont give a damn about me right? You hitting me and all!"  
"You hit me back!"  
"Self-bloody-defense!" Fang pushed her against the wall again. "So tell me, why the hell do you care huh?! Isnt this a one-sided thing, huh?"  
"Just drop it! Let me go!"

Lightning tried her strength again, but with the one month mission only her head would lean foward. Her eyes widened at how close she was to Fang. Her glare returned in seconds.

_Control yourself, soldier. Contr-_

The next thing Lightning knew her lips were smashed into Fang's. She didnt know who started the kiss, but she knew it was nowhere near ending. Her gunblade was released and smacked down on the floor. Fang's arms wrapped around her body while hers found themselves around Fang's neck. Her fingers suddenly gripped Fang's brunette locks and pulled her head back. Fang grunted. Her viridian eyes locked down on hers.

"You shouldnt be doing this with me.. Fang.." Lightning growled.  
"You dont have a say in what or who I want, Light.." Fang growled back. "I thought you learned that lesson."  
"I'm just a lost cause, right?" Lightning repeated Fang's insult. "You can do so much bett-"

Fang turned them and pushed her weight on Lightning. Having almost no strength left, Lightning met with the floor again. This time Fang's weight pressed between her legs. Fang's lips met hers again. Fierce yet affectionate. Even while squirming Lightning's lips never disconnected with hers.

"I care about... you.." Fang growled through kisses. "I know you feel the same, Lightning! Just admit it already!"  
"Shut up.." Lightning growled.

She summoned any last strength she had to turn their bodies and straddle Fang. Never ending the kiss. She'd be damn if she'd let Fang take control of whatever was going on. If anyone would be squirming it would be Fang.

"Why are you kissing me back.. Lightning..."  
"Shut up.. Sh-" Lightning tensed as she felt something hard against her middle area.  
"The Yun in me has awaken, Light." A bright red hue appeared on Lightning's cheeks at the growing organ. Having Lightning caught off-guard Fang rolled their bodies again. This time she hovered above Lightning. "You ready to admit it.. you're feelings for me?"  
Lightning's face had flared up so brightly in mere seconds. She looked away having had forgotten about the Yun in Fang. "There really isnt anything going on with you two?"  
"No.. Lightning I'm being honest here. I was going crazy not hearing from you. I mean you never really stepped up to me, but at least you'd let yourself be seen." Fang sighed. "Where the hell were you?"  
"Its a long story. To cut it short, a month long mission with GC." Lightning replied. "I didnt even have a chance to talk with Serah. I thought about a few things to tell her and wanted to check in with you first but then I saw.." Lightning paused and shook her head. "No, this shouldnt be happening."  
"What?"  
"I can't do this. With you. I have too much to do. I have to make sure everything goes okay with Serah. This would just be a distraction.." Lightning began to sit up, only to be stopped by Fang. She glared up at her.  
"Lightning, damn it. For once stop being selfless and just.. think about what you want for once. What will make you happy."  
"Serah's happiness will make me happy. No one else matters. This shouldnt matter."  
"But it does, doesnt it? You feel the same way about me that I feel about you, don't you?" Fang sighed. "Stop bloody lyin' to yourself and for once live your bloody life, Lightning."  
"Serah comes first.." Lightning whispered. "Let go of me."

Instead of letting the woman go, Fang embraced her.

"You don't have to be alone, Lightning. Stop torturing yourself like this. I know how it feels. You say, 'leave me alone', but I know you dont truly want that. I know that isnt what you want."  
"I promised, I'd take care of her.. don't try to get in my way Fang.. please." Lightning whispered.

The stone walls she had built through the years were beginning to break. Fang knew her and it angered her that she did. It angered her that she and the Pulsian had so much in common. Fang could read the soldier's face, even when the soldier tried to hide behind her stoic mask.

"I wont. I'm helping you." Fang slightly parted their bodies only to slightly cup on of Lightning's pale cheeks. "Let me help, Lightning."

Lightning's eyes broke their hold, but before she knew it the Pulsian cupped her chin and her lips had re-connected with hers. The kiss was gentler. Her eyes slowly closed as she lost herself within Fang's affection.

_Control yourself, soldier.. Control yourself, Claire.. Stop.. Stop.. _

Lightning's body no longer acted on her mind's orders. She had completely lost herself to the Pulsian.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Lightning jolted awake. She looked around and found herself on her bed. No one around. She had expected to find the Pulsian naked as well as herself. She looked down and saw she was still in uniform. She sighed as a bit of disappointment began to dwell. She shook it off. Her eyes then locked on a paper on her nightstand.

**_Mornin' Sunshine. Had a lot of fun last night. Especially the part where you fell asleep on me... yeah, you owe for awakening the Yun in me and not taking responsibility! _**Lightning stopped reading as her face became bright with embarrassment.**_Bet that made ya blush, huh?_**

"Stupid Pulsian.." Lightning smirked with a small smile.

_**Anyways, I had a mornin' shift with Lebreau so I couldn't hang around. Why don't you skip breakfast and come down to Lebreau's? On me! **_  
_**Plus, you may as well hang around, you may just run into the person you have been dyin' to speak to. You'd better show or I'll come and get you myself!**_

Lightning found herself smiling more as she finished the letter. She put it down and went to the bathroom for a needed shower.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to show?" Vanille asked Fang softly.  
"Well.. I left a note tellin' her to come over. We ended on good terms you know. I would be surprised if she didn't show." Fang said wiping away at a mug.  
"Good terms?" Vanille gasped. "Did you guys have sex?! Rough sex by the looks of that bruise!"  
"Shhh, quiet you!" Fang flicked Vanille's forehead.  
The young woman was already jumping with bubbly joy. The flick did nothing to calm her down. "Details! Details, Fang!"  
"Shhh.. Serah's looking! Quiet down before she hears ya." Fang whispered sharply. She blinked. "Wait.. where's Snow?"  
"Oh, he had some meeting with PSICOM."  
"What? Snow and PSICOM?"  
"I know, weird huh? But he helped so much to keep the community safe that they took interest in his combat ability. Maybe he might become a soldier!"  
Fang smirked. "Yeah, I think he'd rather die than become a soldier. You dont know how many times he and his friends just bash on the entire Cocoon system."  
"Hm.. well, maybe they'll give him a medal.. not sure." Vanille shrugged before pouting. "Wait, did you just change the top-"  
"Shhh.."

Fang covered the Dia's mouth. Her eyes narrowed over at Serah. Vanille removed the hand before turning.

"Serah?" Lightning had walked in and noticed her sister in a heartbeat, but she made no attempt in hugging her. Lightning actually looked a little terrified.  
"Claire!" Serah was the one who jumped up and hugged her sister. She quickly pulled away. Grief took over as she planted a hand on Lightning's stomach. "Claire.. have you lost weight? You seem a little pale.. Have you been taking care of yourself properly? And those bruises?!"

Lightning blushed very lightly, mentally facepalming herself at her carelessness. She had honestly forgotten about the fight with Fang. Especially the bruises the Pulsian had left on her arms and face.

"I.. I just returned from a month long mission. I suppose, I missed a couple of meals, but I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Serah." Lightning took her sister's hand within her own. "I wanted to go talk with you so long ago, but before I could, the mission took place. I'm sorry. I had no way of reaching you. I.. where's Snow?"  
"Oh, he went to PSICOM headquarters." Serah smiled lightly. "He didn't give me many details, just that someone there wanted to talk to him."  
"Well, if I'm going to apologize, the two of you will have to be here for it."  
"Claire.. you.." Serah smiled lightly.

The smaller woman hugged her sister. Lightning hugged her back. She had missed her sister's warmth. Her eyes headed upwards and locked with a smiling Pulsian who gave her a toothy grin along with a thumbs up. Lightning blushed lightly and nodded a bit before pulling away.

"Serah, lets meet here again tonight and bring Snow along. I actually have a meeting with PSICOM too." Lightning frowned a bit. "Sorry I have to cut this short.."  
"Its okay, Claire. We'll definitely be here." Serah smiled.

Lightning smiled with a small nod.

"Serah, we gotta go to class!" Vanille skipped over.  
"Oh, right! But first, Claire, I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine. Vanille Dia Oerba. This is my sister Claire Farron."  
"Hiya Claire.."  
"Its Lightning.." Lightning looked down at the orange head. She didnt let her shock show as she met Fang's unrequited love interest.  
"Right, Lightning."

Lightning scanned the woman. This was the same girl Fang had fallen for years ago. She understood why. Such a smile and big bright eyes could bring anyone a warm feeling in their heart.

"Okay, well we gotta get going if we're gonna catch the train to Palum!" Vanille took Serah's hand. "Ciào!"  
"I'll see you later, Claire!"

Lightning only nodded and looked over at Fang.

"Did you know your 'sister' knew mine?" Lightning walked over to the bar.  
"Ahh.. yeah, but I only found out yesterday. With Vanille's connection I was able to contact Serah for you. You owe us now, don't ya?" Fang grinned slightly. "Maybe, a date?"

"We'll see. I need to go." Lightning mumbled.  
"Damn, not even a couple of minutes for a cup of coffee?" Fang asked.  
"Nope. I used those minutes speaking to someone more important and I'd do it all over again if I had to." Lightning shrugged.  
"You definitely owe me.." Fang crossed her arms.

Lightning smirked and left the bar.

* * *

**Eden - PSICOM Headquarters**

Lightning walked into the busy building and made her way to the receptionists in the middle of the main floor. A blonde smiled at Lightning, noticing the Guardian Corps uniform.

"How may I help you?" She asked.  
"Im Sergeant Lightning Farron from the Guadian Corps Branch. I have been summoned to speak with Lieutenant Colonel Yaag Rosch."  
"Oh, yes. His office is on the fourth floor. The elevator to your right will take you there."

Lightning nodded and headed over.

"Oh Sergeant, hold on. It appears he is not answering his phone, you may try finding him in Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat's office."

Lightning nodded slowly taking the elevator to the fourth floor.

"Oh dear.. It appears Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat isnt answering her phone either.." The blonde told another receptionist.  
"Thats odd.." The other replied. "They both should be done with all meetings."

Lightning headed to Nabaat's office. She had heard many great things from the woman. Graduated first in her class. Yaag followed second. Now they worked together. Yaag was seen as her right hand man. She had never before met either. It was seen as an honor to be summoned by either. Now she would meet both in person. A part of Lightning wondered if she would be getting promoted, but the soldier knew to never let her hopes up.

She went to the door titled Lieutenant Colonel Jihl Nabaat and knocked. No response. She looked around and saw no one around. She sighed softly and began to leave the door when she heard a strong thump inside as if something or someone had fallen. Instinct took over in the soldier and she immediately opened the door.

"Is everything oka-"

Lightning's eyes went wide, so wide they felt as if they were going to fall out of their sockets.

"Snow.."

Lightning barely heard herself as a growl she attempted came out a soft whisper. Her sister's boyfriend had been kissing the lieutenant colonel, Jihl Nabaat. He quickly pushed her away and faced Lightning as he wiped away at his lips.

"Lightning, its not what it looks like, I swear!" Snow yelled over at her.  
"Here I thought about giving you a chance and this happens.. I find you with her!" Lightning growled.

Nabaat gave a low chuckle and gave a simple shrug as if not caring about the entire situation. Lightning scanned the woman. Perfect figure, full pair of lips, eyes that pierced even through the glasses she wore, then the huge breasts. That must have been it. Her breasts.

"You sick son of bitch! I knew it. You were only trouble! I knew it!" Lightning growled before storming off.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Jihl finally asked with crossed arms.  
"No.. I... This is all your fault!" Snow glared at the woman. "You PSICOM people are only trouble! There's no way I'll disperse N.O.R.A. and there's no damn way I'll join you!"  
"Right right, heroes blah blah.." Jihl smirked before shooing him away. "If you won't see things my way, then please get out of my office. I have no reason for you."  
"You were planning on using me.."  
"People are replaceable. I have many more sources out there." Jihl grinned. "Leave, before I call security. I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't want to see you behind bars before the wedding, unless its already cancelled?" Snow walked off towards the doors that had remained opened. "Oh, and do tell Sergeant Farron to return. Yaag had an emergency to attend to, but he was dying to speak with her."

Snow didn't reply and left the building. He knew Lightning was long gone and he knew she would probably tell Serah what she saw.

"I have to stop her.. I have to!"

* * *

**Bodhum - General Store**

Fang groaned as she scanned the rubbers again and again. None caught her attention. She leaned close to them, squinting at the words.

"Lubricated... This one gets hot.. But why, I mean.. It's already hot inside there. This one gets cold!" Fang blinked before laughing aloud.

A couple had joined her on the condom search of their own. The young woman looked up at Fang laughing with herself.

"What if it shrinks if it gets too cold?! That would be completely embarrassing!" Fang slapped her thigh as she tried to catch her breath. "Okay.. I gotta find the perfect one. Hmn.."  
"Uhm, are you looking for condoms for your boyfriend?" The woman finally asked.  
"Huh?" Fang asked, looking down at the somewhat petite woman.  
"Uhm.. do you know the size?" The woman nervously continued.  
"Uh.. Its seven inches." Fang replied slightly confused.  
"Seven?!" The male asked finally joining in.  
"Well.. a little bigger than that, almost seven and a half.. its a little on the wide side too." Fang continued before looking at the condoms. "I'm not concerned about the size of the rubber. I want to know what are good condoms to use on a virgin!"  
"You're a virgin?!" Both exclaimed.  
"No.. wait, I think you guys are completely misunderstanding the situation." Fang slightly grinned. "I'm the one with the dick. My partner is the virgin." The couple was confused. "Ah, let me make things clearer. I'm from the Yun clan."  
"Shit.. are you fucking kidding me?! Here I thought that was a damn rumor!" The male asked before taking medium sized condoms and pulling his girlfriend's arm. "Come on, Stacy we're leaving before my pride shatters more than it already has!"  
"S-seven inches.." Stacy repeated as she watched the Yun hungrily. "Whoa.. Tom, hold on!" Stacy smiled over at Fang. "Bye _Yun_!"

Fang waved before smirking and returning to her quest.

_Every damn time.._ Fang thought chuckling at the woman's reaction. A common reaction most women had when finding out her size.

* * *

**Lebreau's Bar**

Fang kept glancing at Serah. Serah kept sighing and staring at the entrance of the bar. It was Saturday. Yet another busy night. A perfect night for Lightning to announce her support for the young couple's engagement. Except the soldier hadn't arrived. It was two hours away from midnight. Fang's shift ended then. She wondered how long the couple would wait.

Her eyes traveled to the buff blonde male. He looked like a nervous wreck. Was it possible he was that frightened of Lightning?

"I don't think she is going to show, Boss.." Gadot said from a table away. He sat back and watched the worried couple.

Snow had brought back-up in case things got out of hand. He knew he would never lay a hand on Lightning, but someone had to restrain her and it took a lot to restrain a pissed off soldier like her. Snow sighed, holding Serah's hand a little tighter. Serah smiled lightly.

"Maybe.. Maybe she got held up at work." Serah said trying not to let her hopes fall at the possibility of Claire lying to them.  
"Y-Yeah, that could have happened." Snow replied.

Snow still didn't have it in him to come out clean to Serah, but he was surprised Lightning hadn't told her. Unless she still didn't have a way of easily reaching her sister.

The hours went by quickly. Gadot rose up and stretched. Serah wiped away at her tired eyes. She had woken up early to meet Claire in the morning right before going to class. Though it was Sunday, she still had a lot of reports to do before class on Monday. She stood, Snow quickly followed.

"Maybe.. she changed her mind.. maybe.." Serah sniffed as she tried to fight back tears. "We should just go.."  
"Alright.. lets go." Snow said quietly.

Fang watched as they left. Anger began to form in her chest. The thought of Lightning leaving her little sister like that after assuring she would be present.

"Lebreau.. I'm leaving." Fang said softly.  
"Mm, sure. You have the day off tomorrow, alright?" Lebreau said with a smile.

She blinked as Fang only nodded then left without another word.

Fang walked to Lightning's house and banged on the door.

"Lightning! Open the door, I know you're in there!" Fang roared. "Why the hell didn't you appear?! Open the damn door, Ligh-"

The door slowly opened, showing the soldier. Her eyes held their firm glare, but the woman was pale as a ghost. Fang blinked at the woman. She slowly stepped inside.

"Honestly, for once can you come over without causing scene?"

Even the woman's tone was dead. Her hands were balled-up and shook slightly.

"Lightning.. whats going on?" Fang asked with a calmer tone. "Why did you leave your sister at the bar? She sat there for hours with Snow by her side. She was crushed.."  
"He was there?" Lightning growled.  
"Well, yeah. Didn't you want him there? I mean, you were going to show your supp-"  
"No!" Lightning slammed her fist against a wall. Her eyes shot towards Fang. "That asshole.. that jerk.. He cheated on her!"  
"What?" Fang eyes widened at the news. She shook her head a bit. "Wait, wait.. how do you know?"  
"I saw him, Fang. He was kissing another woman! A woman from PSICOM. Oh he hates them, so much he goes around fucking them!" Another slam. "I knew it! I knew he was only trouble. I knew it!"  
"Lightning, there has to be a reason why you saw what you saw!"  
"You're kidding me Fang!" Lightning glared at her. "You're actually defending him?"  
"I saw them together, Lightning! They were both happy. He was happy. I just can't see him as a guy who'd cheat on Serah."  
"Obvious, the _Yun_ in you would stand up for him, huh? Just get out of here, Fang!" Lightning stormed off, pushing Fang out of her way. "There's no way. No way I'll hand her to him!"  
"Dont compare the Yun to sleaze balls! Wait, Lightning.. hold on!" Fang followed the soldier upstairs and into her room. "You're jumping to conclusions! In cases like these.. you have to hear his side of the story!"  
"Why? It'll be lies anyway!" Lightning growled. "Just leave Fang!"

"No! I'm not going to leave ya alone while you're like this!" Fang grunted as she stopped the door from slamming shut by throwing her body in the way. She threw the door open. "Lightning, I won't let you shut me out! I told you I would help!"

"I dont need your help, Fang! Stop trying to help me!"

A fist flew at Fang's already injured face. She caught with ease. Even Lightning's fightning was uncoordinated under the stress she was now in. Another swing, another successful block. Now Fang had both hands within hers.

"Will you stop fighting with me?! I'm not here to figh-"

Fang grunted as a painful headbutt followed. She let go of Lightning's fists and cradled her head within her free hands. She shook her head from the bright dots invading her tightly shut eyes. Before she knew it, Lightning was pushing her towards a certain direction that must have been the exit. She became as stiff as she could and pushed back. Lightning must have moved because Fang found herself on a bed.

"Fuck.. Damn it.. wait Lightning I think I'm having a concussion.." Fang groaned.  
"Good, leave my house and go get it checked out!"

Lightning pulled on one of Fang's arms to try and pull her out of the room. To her surprise, Fang managed to pull her down onto the bed. She struggled to break free from Fang's bear hug. But with Fang's headache soon she broke away. She stood but was then tackled against a wall. Her arms were pinned behind her back as Fang pressed her body against hers to restrain her. Either Fang already recovered from the head to head hit or she had been faking it all along to catch her off guard.

"You're on his side, right? Figures, no one would believe the one who was against it from the beginning." Lightning lowered her eyes. "I wish I could stand here and say I made this up, but I didnt Fang. I know what I saw.. I just, I know how happy Serah is with him and I knew that if I told her she wouldnt believe me. She would think its a lie, just like you do. That's why I didn't show up. I didn't want to be the bringer of bad news, not when she already has her doubts. I couldn't bring myself to do it.."  
"Light-"  
"Save it.." Lightning smirked, a weak smile formed. "I may as well just watch as their relationship shatters. What else can I do.."

Finally the Pulsian's pressure eased off the soldier's body. Lightning didn't even bother moving anymore. She stayed glued against the wall. Fang had never seen the soldier so broken and desperate. It was obvious to her that the soldier honestly saw no solution. With the new wave of emotions at display, Fang's doubt vanished in a heartbeat.

"Lightning, I'm sure Snow will tell her. Even if it was something he did on purpose, I'm sure he will come clean." Fang assured.  
"I didnt want Serah to get hurt.. I should have.. I could have protected her better." Lightning said softly as she pressed her forehead against the cold wall. Fang could tell the woman was trying her hardest not to break down. She could hear the woman's tone wavering.  
"You did everything you could." Fang replied. She attempted to hold the woman. To her surprise, the soldier let herself be held from behind. Fang gave her a light squeeze. "Your parents would have been proud of you.."

Lightning finally looked back. Tears had welled up in her eyes. The eyes that always appeared liked unmeltable icicles were finally giving out. The soldier said nothing before she turned and cried into Fang's chest.

"Everything will work itself out, Light.. you'll see.."

Fang gently leaned down to press her lips against Lightning's forehead, but to her surprise her lips met with Lightning's.

"Stay with me, tonight.." Lightning whispered softly.  
"Of course.." Fang replied.  
"Be here when I wake up.."  
"I'll even have breakfast waiting.. mn.."

Fang was silenced with another kiss. She quickly pulled away.

"Wait Lightning.. are you sure you're ready to do this.. I mean, we've had like two dates and one didn't even count as a date. I dont want you to do something you'll regret.."  
"Are you chickening out, Fang?" Lightning asked.  
"What?! No!" Fang growled.  
"Then shut up and make me yours. I can already tell your body is up for it."  
"Damn.." Fang groaned at her erection.  
"Fang, I won't regret this." Lightning sighed softly before smiling a bit. "Out of any decision in my life, this is honestly the easiest decision I have ever made. I want you to be my first.. You understand me and while many would avoid putting up with me, you have taken all my stubborness and even all my punches." Lightning chuckled lightly as she ran her hand against the bruise she had left on Fang. "I'm sorry for taking so long in admitting how much I like you and care about you.. The way I feel about you, I have never felt for anyone ever befo-!"

Fang kissed the soldier, pushing her weight on her until they landed on the matress.

"Fang.."

Fang quickly did away with the woman's clothing. Hungrily kissing the newly exposed skin. She felt as goosebumps formed under her touch. She let the pieces of clothing fall to the floor as she kept removing everything. When she pulled away Lightning was left with only a white bra and panties. White, the color of purity. The purity Fang would have tonight. Even in the moonlit room, Fang could see the woman's dark blush. Fang removed her customized sari and her tank top and black shorts followed, leaving her only with shorter than common male boxers.

"_Yunware?_"  
"Yeah.. straight from the Yun clan." Fang grinned slightly. "Like what you see?"  
"Even if I do.. I don't even know where to start.." Lightning frowned slightly.  
Fang chuckled before leaning down and pressing their lips together. "Don't worry. We'll still have a night to remember."

The two continued kissing. Soon Fang's tongue pushed inside, making the soldier tense. She parted her lips with a gasp that followed Fang's intrusion.

"Just relax Light.. let yourself go.."

Lightning nodded and slowly moved her tongue against Fang's. Pushing and sliding against it, soon it became such an easy task. She found herself panting softly into the woman's mouth. Her body tingled with unknown warmth. She had heard about the birds and the bees from her mother and even sex ed, but she had never had first hand experience. She squirmed a bit at the growing heat in her center. The more she and Fang kissed, the more Fang's hands wandered throughout her body, the more she felt Fang's erection against her body, the more this heat grew.

Fang must have sensed it. Soon she unstrapped Lightning's bra. Her lips pressed against the soft breasts. Lightning's jaw clenched, tensing at the contact. Her eyes curiously looked down at Fang's movements. The Pulsian's tongue once again appeared to then press down on one of her pink nipples. Her eyes shut tightly. Another breath of air was taken when Fang touched her breasts with her lips. Her hands soon joined to caress them. The heat only grew with such actions.

Fang smiled lightly at Lightning's cute squirming. A hand slowly headed down to Lightning's core. Even through the cloth she could feel the soldier's heat. Both her index finger and middle finger pressed down on her erected clitoris. A sharper gasp was made from the soldier. Fang grinned slightly before letting her tongue circle the navel piercing.

"Any story behind this.." Fang growled softly.  
"S-stop that.. That's weird.." Lightning growled back.  
"Hm.. but your clit twitched at the contact.. see?"

Fang let her tongue circle the piercing once more. Her front teeth then took hold of the piercing and slightly pulled at it. Lightning shivered as her thighs twitched. Fang chuckled at the reaction before going back up to Lightning. She was greeted with a small glare. Fang merely grin before pecking the soldier's lips then heading for her ear.

"Got a navel fetish?" Fang whispered softly.  
"Sh-shut up.. you're ruining the mood.." Lightning growled.  
"Am I.. let me see if this helps return it.."

Again Fang's tongue made its presence be known as it slithered against Lightning's ear. Lightning tried moving away, but Fang nibbled down her earlobe.

"Sssstopp!"

Lightning's hands clenched her sheets as her hips slightly left the mattress. Fang blinked as she felt the clitoris pulsing under her touch. She smiled at the unexpected orgasm. Lightning's first ever orgasm..

"Wha-what happened.." Lightning whispered as she tried to catch her breath. She looked over at a smiling Pulsian.  
"You had an orgasm, Sunshine." Fang answered softly.  
"That was.. amazing.. I.. wait, then is the night over?" Lightning frowned.  
"Like hell it is!" Fang growled before stripping down to show her Yun pride. "No way are you going to leave me like this **TWICE** in a row, Light!"

Lightning's eyes grew wide at the sight of Fang's erection. Her body felt as if it was about to get worked up once more. The warmth she felt minutes ago was returning again. She stared up at Fang, who shyly looked down at her. She ran a hand down her wild locks before smiling a bit.

"Well.. I take that back. If you are regretting this now and want to wait.." Fang stopped as Lightning shook her head.  
"No, I want to do this.." Lightning looked away. A blush had reappeared. "I mean.. I know I wont be good like the other women you have slept with.. maybe I can watch videos or something and the next time we do this-"  
"There's going to be a next time?"  
"Shut up!" Lightning slapped one of Fang's thighs.  
Fang chuckled before nodding at Lightning's words. "Alright, I understand. Tonight, I'll take the lead, Light. Oh hold on!"

Fang leaned down and fumbled with her sari. She came back with condom still in its packaging.

"Wouldn't want little Fang's or Lightning's running around.." Fang grinned slightly as she took the condom out. "Well, maybe not yet.."  
Lightning chuckled and took the condom from Fang's hands. "Here.. let me. like this?"

Fang nodded slowly. She blushed lightly as Lightning wrapped a hand on her length. Slowly she pulled down on the condom watching it roll down and cover the length. She glanced up at Fang to catch the Pulsian blushing which made her blush as well.

"Why are you blushing.." Lightning mumbled.  
"Why are you blushing.." Fang countered.

"Its my first time.." Lightning successfully countered. "Whats your reason?"  
"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever been with, that's all.." Fang said with all honesty.  
Lightning's blush only managed to deepen. "Sh-shut up."

Fang's grin returned. Her confidence returning once more. She leaned down towards the soldier.

"Lets get you ready, alright?"

Before Lightning could reply Fang reunited their lips. They parted quickly as Fang made her way down to Lightning's center. Lightning tensed again as she felt Fang pulling down at her panties. She managed to bring her hips up a bit to allow the woman to remove the final piece of clothing. Fang's eyes locked on the sight before her. Smoothly shaven. Her folds slightly lighter than Lightning's hair. They were already glistening.

"D-don't smell me!" Lightning covered her intimate area, blushing brightly.  
Fang blinked and looked up at her. "Why not? Lightning.. your scent is.. I, can't even explain it. It smells like, roses?"  
"Now I know your teasing me!" Lightning growled.  
"I'm not.. Its wonderful.. its got both of my sexual organs going.. see?" Fang slid a finger through her middle area and rose it towards Lightning. Her finger glistened lightly. She smiled lightly. "Don't be shy, Lightning.. You shouldn't be embarrassed about a single thing on your body."

With slight hesitation, Lightning finally nodded and uncovered her middle area. Fang slowly returned to it to then press her lips against the heated center.

Lightning shivered at the strange yet pleasant feeling of Fang's lips pressing against her clitoris. They pecked at it before slightly sucking and pulling at it. Fang's tongue was last to join as it swirled against the erected nub.

Without much thought, Lightning's hands went down. Her fingers grasped the Pulsian's locks. Her back began to arch a bit.

"Fang.. Fang.. I think I'm ready.." Lightning whispered though she didnt want the woman to stop.  
Fang groaned signifying she didn't want to stop either, but slowly she parted from Lightning's core. Her eyes found their way towards the soldier's. "There's no going back after this.. Light.."  
"Fang, I'm ready.."

Fang nodded with a small smile. She rested on her knees positioning herself between Lightning's legs. Her hands slowly ran down the smooth thighs. She released a small breath before taking hold of her length with one hand.

"This is going to hurt a little." Fang whispered softly. Lightning nodded a bit. She made a small whimper like noise when she felt Fang's tip rest against her entrance.  
"Fang.." Lightning was surprised to find Fang's free hand joined with hers.

Fang leaned down. Slowly her length began to spread Lightning's womanhood.

"Relax.." Fang whispered softly.

The Pulsian lips locked with the soldier's. Lightning softly grunted between kisses. It was a less painful experience than she expected. With Fang's gentleness whatever pain she did feel was soon subsiding.

Fang rested her forehead against Lightning's. Their eyes met.

"I'm yours now.." Lightning whispered softly.  
"You're mine.." Fang softly confirmed. Worry soon filled the Pulsian's eyes. "How do you feel, Lightning?"  
"It hurts a bit, especially since I'm with a Yun.." Fang grinned slightly at the mention of her clan. Lightning smiled a bit. "I'll be fine, Fang. You can start moving now.."  
"Alright.."

Fang pecked Lightning's lips once more before leaning back up. Her eyes scanned the woman what appeared to be the hundreth time. She honestly couldn't get enough of her.

By far, the most beautiful woman in all of Cocoon and she's mine..

Fang smiled as her hands lightly gripped the woman's hips. Soon hers began to move outward before slowly moving inward again. She continued a slow motion making sure she didn't hurt the soldier.

"F-Fang?" Lightning whispered seconds into the movement.  
"Hm?"  
"Faster.."  
"Are you sure?"

Lightning nodded. Fang let go of the woman's hips to then place them on the mattress. She thrusted into her a bit faster. Lightning's hands had found themselves on Fang's arms. Her eyes soon opened. She smiled lightly.

"Faster Fang.."  
"A-are you sure?"  
"Yes.. why? Can't handle it?" Lightning grinned slightly.  
"I'll show you, Sergeant!" Fang growled accepting the challenge.  
"Fang! What are you-"

Lightning's arms and legs wrapped around the Yun as they completely left the bed. Lightning slammed against her closet door. She gasped sharply feeling Fang's entire length being thrusted upwards. Fang's hands tightly held onto the firm bottom she had been wanting to hold since their first outing. She grinned as she felt Lightning's legs quivering. Lightning whimpered softly as she was brought to a second orgasm.

Fang smirked then took them back to the mattress. She let herself land on her bottom. The soldier soon found herself sitting on Fang's lap.

"Well now, show me if you can handle this situation, Sergeant.." Fang growled softly.  
"W-wait.. I don't even know.." Lightning whispered softly. She hid her face against Fang's shoulder. Fang chuckled softly. "Now is not the time for teasing, F-Fang.. How can I pleasure us if I don't even.."  
"Come on, its like.. riding a chocobo.."

Lightning gulped slightly before adjusting her knees on the soft matress. Slowly but surely she began to ride the Pulsian. At first a rather clumsy rhythm, but the more she moved the more she bagan to know right from wrong. This was a position where she was in full control. Going fast wasnt completely necessary, after correcting some strange angles she soon found herself panting even while going at a slow speed.

Fang leaned in and began to kiss her collar bone and neck. Again her teeth found their way to her earlobe. Lightning shivered lightly.

"This isn't right.. I have orgasmed twice, what about you, Fang?" Lightning whispered.  
"Don't think this isn't working for me.. whenever you are climaxing it makes me want to as well.. but before I do, I want to make you climax as many times as I can.."  
Lightning nodded shyly. "A _gentleYun_ code?"

Fang chuckled before looking up at the shy soldier. She gently kissed Lightning's chin before Lightning met her lips. Fang grunted softly. Her eyes opened a bit to catch the soldier experimenting her breasts. Fang's eyes slightly rolled back. She hadn't told Lightning that her breasts were rather sensitive than most.

"Fang.. Fang.. I'm almost.."

Lightning gave a small scream as she found herself on the carpeted floor. Her legs wrapped themselves on Fang's waist as Fang thrusted into her. Again her fingers ran through Fang's locks, cupping her head tenderly. Fang's arms wrapped tightly around Lightning's body as she brought them to yet another passionate kiss.

"Fang.. Fang..."

Fang panted softly as her hips continued to move. Her thighs shook lightly along with Lightning's.

"Together, Lightning.."

Lightning didn't even get a chance to nod. Soon she was climaxing again. Her inner walls tightly clenched around Fang's length. Fang groaned unable to contain herself any longer. She gasped softly and stopped her hips until she began to release. Her hips began moving again. She brought Lightning to one final orgasm by pressing two of her fingers down Lightning's clitoris.

"F-Fang!" Lightning gave a light scream as she was caught completely off guard.

Fang grunted as she felt sharp stinging on her back. Lightning's short nails managed to break skin as they made a small trail down Fang's back. Moans were muffled as the two joined their lips once more.

When their orgasms subsided, Fang took them back to the mattress. She rested Lightning's body on it first then she landed on Lightning.

"Faang.. Get off.."  
"No..", Fang mumbled into one of Lightning's breasts.  
"At least get out of me.." Lightning nervously grumbled.  
"But you're still so warm.."  
"Fang!"

Fang chuckled. She slipped out her length and removed the condom. Lightning blushed as she saw the Pulsian tying it into a knot so nothing could drip out.

"Yuns.. are very fertile." Fang said knowing Lightning was surprised at the amount Fang had released.  
"I can see that.. theres a box of tissues on the nightstand.." Lightning mumbled.  
"How convenient.. were you expecting this?"

Lightning groaned. Before she could turn to one side, Fang landed back on her.

"With or without an erection, you're still heavy Fang.."  
"But your breasts are so comfortable.. and they are bigger than mine. You must be the one that gets cuddled on." Fang smirked at Lightning's groaning. She turned them, making the soldier mount her instead. "Hm.. maybe this position should be next on out list, what do you think? You have full control and I know how you love to lead."  
"Yeah, when I know what I'm doing." Lightning mumbled.  
"Well, you better start studying up." Fang grinned slightly.

Lightning smirked lightly before laying on Fang's right arm.

"So, did you enjoy your first time?" Fang asked.  
"Yeah.. actually it was better than i ever expected." Lightning said. Her fingers glided down the dark tattoo that stretch on Fang's upper left arm. She hadn't really paid much attention to before. She made a mental note on asking about it later. "How about you? It still bothers me that you only climaxed once or is that how it is with Yun?"  
"Yun, no. Some men, yes." Fang sighed softly closing her eyes. "Trust me, Lightning. I enjoyed tonight just as much as you did, maybe even more. If I wanted i can keep going, but i rather you rest. You need to sleep, Lightning." Fang frowned. "I hate to bring it up, but you need to speak with Snow as soon as you can."  
"I know.. can we not talk about him while we're naked.."  
Fang chuckled and held the soldier in her arms. "Alright. Lets get some sleep, Light.."  
"Thank you for today, Fang.."

Before Fang could reply, she noticed Lightning's breath had become slower and softer.

Fang remembered how the night before the soldier had been crying in her sleep. Fang wondered of any possible nightmares that intefered with her sleep. The possibility of her sister never returning? Being alone for the rest of her life?

Lightning's brows already seem to push together while she slept. Fang leaned in, gently pressing her lips against Lightning's. Fang smiled lightly as she felt her instantly relax in her hold.

The soldier would have to face Serah and Snow later in the day and Fang would be there in case anything went wrong.

* * *

**AN: Long Chapter.. sorry if the sex scene was disappointing. I don't have much experience with them. :O Maybe I'll get to reading hentai to learn more. lol XD JK? ;P**

**Well hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. More updates to come soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Lightning awoke to the chirping of birds. She was in Fang's arms. A small smile formed against her lips. It hadn't been a dream. It had been a long time since she slept so soundly. Without nightmares waking her every hour. All because of the Pulsian next to her. More than a month ago she could have never imagined waking next to Fang. She hadn't even noticed the woman's presence until that night. The night she had gotten drunk of sheer anger. Fang had always been there for her since day one of finding out about Serah's engagement and Fang still put up with her.

_Bloody hell woman.. You're the one I like!_

Lightning blushed lightly remembering Fang's confession. Now she too had admitted her feelings to Fang. Her hand gently cupped one of Fang's cheeks. She was about to lean in before she felt something hard rub against her thigh. She froze instantly before slowly looking down.

"Fang.."

Lightning received no reply. Fang wasn't awake, but not every part of her was unconscious. She pulled away and laid Fang on her back before nervously giving Fang's lower half her full attention.

With her room bright with the morning glow she was now able to fully examine Fang's extra organ. Her hand nervously took hold of the length. Such immense heat radiated from it. Fang made a small sound that made Lightning's dart up at her face. She waited for many seconds to see if the Yun had woken up, but no more reactions surfaced from her. Her chest slowly rose before dropping, confirming she was still asleep. Lightning let out a small shaky breath before going back to the organ in her hand.

_How am I suppose to make it go down.. Think, Soldier. Why didn't I pay attention in sex ed?_ Lightning groaned very softly and closed her eyes to try and think back to the lessons. _There's sexual intercourse.. two becoming one. We did that.. Maybe I just move my hand in the same motion Fang moved her hips.._

Lightning's hand slowly moved down the length before coming back up. Another sound surfaced from Fang.

_Does she like it? Her body always gives a response to that.. so maybe a little faster will-_

Her hand increased its speed and made the Yun squirm a bit. The length felt as of became harder. Lightning slightly gulped.

_Okay.. she definitely likes this.. wait, what if shes awake?!_

"Fang?"

No response. Lightning leaned down and examined the woman's center closely. Her eyes widened at the sight of a vagina. The Yun had been telling the truth when she mention having both. Her hand released the length before she laid her hand on the mattress. With her free hand she used her index finger to probe around Fang's folds. More heat surrounded that area. She didn't dare go inside remembering Fang saying she disliked things going inside. But maybe her finger wouldn't hurt. She shook the thought away, unwilling to hurt the Pulsian.

She urged herself to stop but Fang's scent called her. Her tongue subconsciously ran across her lips. Slowly she pressed her lips against Fang's lower lips and let her tongue run against the slit. Not wanting to go inside she let her tongue slide upwards to the Yun's manhood. She blushed brightly and pulled away.

_Wait.. what am I doing?! I have to stop before she wakes up. She'll definitely start teasing me if she catches me.._ Lightning whimpered again. _But I cant.. I owe her so much. Maybe I can use that as my excuse.. I owe her for the many orgasms she gave me. So.._

Lightning nodded before going back to the length. Her hand took hold of the stiff organ while her lips took in its tip. Her tongue twirled against the head before she took in more of the length. She tensed slightly as a strange gagging feeling hit her.

_So if I take too much of it in.. no! I can do this!_

She took a deep breath through her nose and began to bob her head.

"Mngh.."

Fang's breathing became louder as Lightning continued. Her eyes shot up again, glaring at Fang in case the woman was faking her sleep. Fang's eyes never opened but soon her hips began to thrust into Lightning's mouth, shoving whatever she wasn't taking in of the length. Lightning grunted back a gag but didn't stop. One of her hands reached up and squeezed one of Fang's breasts. Fang tensed before releasing into Lightning's mouth.

Lightning's eyes widened at the sudden flow that shot into her mouth. She tried to drink it all but ended up choking on it. She pulled away as she coughed lightly. One of her eyes was still locked on the throbbing length that was still releasing against Fang's body.

"Mnn.. Light?" Fang's eyes finally started to open. She slightly shifted at the warm fluids on her body. She blinked and ran her thumb against her cheek. She pulled it away and began to chuckle when she saw her own fluids. "Mm.. nice wake up call.. Curiousity got the best of you, Soldier?"  
Lightning wiped away at her mouth before nervously turning away. "Shut up Fang.. Ironic how you wake up after its over."  
"My body got overheated and i couldn't ignore it anymore. The orgasm woke me up.." Fang sat up and grinned a bit. "Seems we're both a little dirty. Care to shower together? Maybe I can work on you now. I'm sure you're all warmed up now."

Lightning turned her head sideways, glaring back at the Pulsian whose grin grew by the second. Lightning left the bed and headed towards her own private bathroom.

"Hurry up before I change my mind.." Lightning ordered.  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Hot steam filled the bathroom quickly. Lightning tilted her head back as Fang's hands wandered against it with a washing cloth. She released a slow breath at the comfort the woman's touch brought.

"_I can get use to this.._" Fang whispered before she smirked. "Is that what you're thinking?"  
"Ugh.. must you always ruin the mood with your constant teasing?" Lightning grumbled.  
"Hey hey.. at least I bring the mood right back." Fang said before sliding the cloth between Lightning's thighs.  
"Fang!" Lightning immediately froze with utter shock. "At least warn me.."  
"That's no fun.." Fang grinned before letting the cloth glide upwards to one of Lightning's toned buttcheeks.  
"Fang.."  
"Would you rather I rub something else.." Fang growled softly.  
"Like what.."

Lightning froze at the heated stiffness she felt between her legs. Her eyes darted down and caught sight of Fang's organ. She quickly turned her head sideways but was only met with a kiss from the Yun. The erection was thrusted against her womanhood. Lightning whimpered softly into Fang's mouth.

Lightning had already been worked up with the experimenting she had done on Fang. Now with the sexual contact, she was being brought over the edge.

"Fang.. Fang.."  
"Squeeze your thighs together." Fang whispered.

The soldier did as she was ordered. Her eyes darted back down. It honestly felt as if Fang's penis was her own as it continued to poke in and out from between her legs. It was a strange turn on for the woman. Her hand headed south and let the tip bump against it before she actually grasped whatever she could when it peeked out again. Again she felt as if it were her own penis and she was having a moment alone, but soon Fang's pants brought her back. The length rubbed faster against her. The tip hit her clitoris again and again. Soon Lightning felt herself getting closer to her own climax. Her thighs trembled around Fang as she orgasmed. Her eyes remained opened as she watch Fang's length stop. Out of instinct Lightning's hand moved. Jerking whatever it could reach. Soon the penis throbbed as it shot out its second time.

The women were slightly out of breath. But Fang wasnt done yet. Lightning gasped lightly as her back smacked against the cold shower wall. Fang was already licking and sucking her erected nipples. Lightning smacked a cloth against Fang's back.

"We should at least attempt to get clean, F-Fang!" Lightning grumbled.  
"We have plenty of time for that later.." Fang growled. "Let me just.."  
Lightning suddenly turned them, slamming the Pulsian against the wall. She glared up and grinned slightly. "And who allowed you to give me orders.."  
"Well I do have more ex-mngh! Light, what are ya?!"

Fang's eyes shut tightly as the sergeant began to bite and pull on her nipples.

"Well.. that definitely got you going.." Lightning said as she stared at the Pulsian's erection. "Come to think of it.. whenever I touch your breasts you seem to react a lot more.." Lightning stared up at Fang, who was already looking in any other direction but the direction Lightning was. A dark blush had appeared on her. Lightning grinned slightly. "So thats your weakness?"  
"At least my weakness isn't a navel piercing!" Fang countered.  
"Thats not my weakness." Lightning grumbled.  
"Then what is.."  
"You'll just have to find out, like I did."

Fang growled before turning their bodies again. This time she slammed Lightning's front against the shower wall. She reached for a rubber she brought in and slid it on.

"Now you're in for a punishing of a lifetime, Lightning!" Fang paused before sighing a bit. "Actually.. its your second time.. so.. let me go in slowly.." Lightning remained quiet which only worried the Pulsian. "Light, you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
"Shut up and just put it in.." Lightning said as she faced the wall rather tense.  
Fang popped over to one side only for Lightning to turn the opposite side. She attempted it again to get the same results.

Fang grinned. "Ah, I get it. You liked it when I got rough with you! You're a masochist!"  
"I am not!" Lightning growled before looking back. Her face was definitely red with embarrassment. "Will you just.. put it in?"  
"Beg for-"  
"Alright.. fun time is Ohhh.."

Lightning was about to move when she felt her vaginal walls began to spread again. Like her first time it stung a bit, but the length went in a little easier. Her back arched inwards the deeper Fang went in. She gasped lightly as Fang smacked one of her lower cheeks. She turned to growl a curse but her lips were caught by the Pulsian's once more.

Again another smack on her cheek. Lightning gently bit down on Fang's lower lip to catch the woman's attention. Fang blinked as the soldier successfully glared at her. Her brows rose before she grinned and did it again. Lightning gasped letting go of Fang's lip.

"Don't act like you dont like it... You squeeze me tighter whenever I do it.." Fang growled softly.  
Lightning blushed brightly before turning away. "I'll get you back one day.."

Fang smirked and brought the woman away from the wall and closer to her. Her hands cupped both breasts as she began to thrust into Lightning again. She leaned down and kissed the back of Lightning's neck.

"Try touching your clitoris, Lightning. Have you ever explored yourself?" Fang whispered.  
"No.. I.. what you did yesterday worked. You figured out how to touch me so.. so quickly."  
"Its good to know yourself.."

Lightning's hand moved down. One of her fingers landed on her clitoris. She was surprised to find it so erect. She placed pressure on it, only to feel it throb under her touch. She blinked and continued to rub against it. At first she felt little pleasure. She closed her eyes and imagined how Fang touched her. Fang had used two fingers and let them glide from bottom to top right in the center. She did what her memory surfaced. Finally the same pleasure Fang brought to her clitoris, she brought as well.

"Thats it.. You found it.." Fang whispered.  
"H-how do you know.."  
"Your walls are getting tighter."

Fang groaned softly, gripping the woman's hips. She pressed Lightning against the wall without leaving any space. Lightning blushed as her breasts rubbed against the cold wall with their motion. Her nipples perked up with the friction.

Feeling a build deep in her core, Lightning's fingers stopped their movement. Both her palms rested against the wall. She shyly looked back at the Pulsian out of the corner of her eye.

"I-I think i'm going to climax soon.."

Lightning blinked as she felt the length vanish. Fang turned her, placing her underneath the shower head, before kissing her.

"Wrap one of your legs around my hip" Fang suddenly said.  
Lightning nodded before bringing her left leg up and around Fang. "What are you-mngh!"

Lightning gasped as she felt the length re-enter her. Soon their lips were reunited as well. The kiss much more passionate even while they parted their lips again and again to take in needed air. Fang's ever wandering hands still traveled down every curve of the woman's body, especially her full bottom. Lightning confirmed that Fang's most favorite spot of her body was definitely her butt.

When their lips parted again, Fang's lips traveled down to the droplets of water against Lightning's chest. Her tongue pressed on them before going upwards against the trails they had left. Lightning leaned back. Her hands landed on the shower knobs as Fang continued to explore the top half of her body. The tongue headed up to Lightning's collar bone before jumping up to her earlobe once more. Lightning whimpered at the slippery organ as it ever so gently circled her ear. Her hands tightened around the hot and cold knobs while her inner walls quivered.

"I see.. your weakness is my tongue, isn't it.." Fang whispered softly.  
"Fang!"

The two stood up straight when Lightning suddenly pressed herself against Fang. Fang grunted softly as their breasts pressed together. Their lips too clashed against each other. Their kiss was animalistic now as the two neared yet another orgasm. Their arms wrapped tightly around one another as soon as they climaxed. Fang grunted softly while Lightning released rather sweet moans.

They shivered slightly and panted against each other's lips as their orgasms eased.

"That was amazing.." Lightning whispered.  
"Yeah? Tell me how much you love it.. May-"

A melody soon entered Fang's ear. She turned her head towards Lightning's room.

"What is that? Is that The Promise?" Lightning blinked.  
"Yeah.. Damn it, could be work.." Fang grumbled before sighing. "Damn Vanille for making me get a cellphone. It only brings trouble.."  
"Fang.." Fang blinked. Lightning looked away shyly. "Am I not good at sex?" More blinking from Fang. "I mean, you're still hard.."  
Fang chuckled slipping out of the soldier. She gently pecked at her lips while the woman glared her. "Its because you're damn good that it stays hard, Sunshine. I want to do every position with you. See every curve of your body and just spend an entire day making love with you, Sunshine." Lightning blushed profusely at Fang's words. "Plus, you make the cutest sex faces. The sweet moaning is such a turn on."

Without saying anything the soldier stepped out to then shut all the hot water off on the Pulsian.

"Argh! What the hell Lightning?!" Fang covered her length from the freezing cold water.  
"Cool off, Fang.." Lightning grumbled.

Lightning stepped into her room. The phone was still going off. The melody made Lightning frown. It was her sister's favorite song. She quickly dried herself off before putting on some sweats and a plain old shirt.

"Damn work.." Fang soon joined her. She lifted up the phone and picked up. "Fang speaking.. yeah.. I'll be there as soon as I can.."

Fang groaned and quickly got dressed. Lightning sat on her bed.

"Whats wrong?"  
"A little minor problem with the migration this year. Birdies dont want to simply fly over people's houses. They want to make pit stops and peck around." Fang got her lance and strapped it on. "So much for a day off."  
"GC will probably call me soon." Lightning replied.  
"Well I'm off."

Fang waved. Lightning simply nodded at the woman watching her leave. She sighed and stood. Suddenly Fang popped in again. Her arms wrapped around the soldier's body bringing them to a sweet kiss. Lightning lost herself quickly at the gentleness of the kiss. Her hands landed on Fang's shoulder and upper arm as she returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Fang's arms loosened but didnt leave her body. She was smiling lightly. A small blush decorated her cheeks.

"Just didn't want to leave without doing this. If I go up and leave, it'll seem like a one night stand sort of thing.. and.. well.." Fang's hands found their way to Lightning's. She gave them a light squeeze before locking their eyes. "We are more than that, aren't we?" Lightning opened her mouth but no words surfaced. Only a dark blush did. Fang grinned. "Yeah, see.. I thought we were. I can tell the other mercenaries that I'm late because I had to leave my gal satisfied, right?"  
"Don't say that!" Lightning growled. Though it sounded more like a shy whimper.  
"So are we.. a, you know.. a thing?"

Lightning groaned softly before shyly nodding. Fang's grin only grew before she pulled them into another kiss.

"Mnn.. okay, go now before your Yun pride makes another entry." Lightning groaned.

Fang groaned before nodding. She headed towards the door before Lightning made an indistinguishable sound. She turned and found Lightning rubbing at her neck nervously.

"T-Take care.." She said softly.  
"Always do!" Fang replied with a grin.

* * *

**Nautilus**

GC soldiers rushed between crowds in the city of dreams. Crowds shrieked as they ran in the opposite direction GC headed.

"Etro, look at that thing.."

Lightning turned at the city's giant television screen. A news chopper was showing footage of the scene. Her jaw tightened at the massive obstacle. The commotion hadnt been caused by monsters ravaging the streets of the celebration city. It had been caused by a giant machine.

"Was is that?" Lightning asked.  
"Its a juggernaut."

Lightning froze at the voice. She recognized it all too well. A smirk followed. Her right eye glanced at its direction seeing the Lieutenant Colonel.

"You.. what are you doing here?" Lightning growled.  
"Is that anyway to speak to your superior, Sergeant Farron.." The woman smirked again, slightly pushing back at her specs. Lightning turned completely facing, but Jihl rose her hand. "I know we have tension between us, but I'm sure you can agree that this isn't the time to be discussing that.. we've got bigger problems."  
"What are you doing here?" Lightning repeated.  
"A juggernaut isnt something the GC can handle on its own.. PSICOM has come to assist you. I'm in charge of this little situation now." Jihl took out a small black whip and tapped her own chin lightly with it. "I'd behave if I were you, before I strip you of your rank.."  
"Tch.." Lightning looked away and back up to the rooftops the juggernaut had set itself on. "What are your orders.."

Jihl smirked lightly as the Sergeant surrendered.

When discussed, GC headed up to the rooftop from the building. PSICOM had its own soldiers being carried up. As it turned out not one but two juggernauts were loose in Nautilus.

"We are to distract the juggernauts from the PSICOM aerial recon teams as they drop the reavers.."

Lightning's teams nodded before they opened the rooftop door. They were a hundred stories up, in Nautilus' most famous five star hotel. While the scenery of a city that never seems to sleep was amazing, Lightning's eyes never left the machines before them.

_Once this is done, I want to go and speak to Serah.. I have to confront both her and that jerk.. I can't have her with him without her knowing what he did with that wretched woman._

"Sergeant, do you have visual?" Asked said wretched woman through her second comm.  
"I do." Lightning replied without adding much.

She got sick to her stomach with anger just listening to the woman's voice. The image of her kissing Snow was stuck in her head, making her anger boil inside. The second she saw the woman she wanted to go on a rampage, but she knew her place. In this situation she had honestly wished she wasnt part of GC only to hit the woman without losing anything important. But GC was all she had that supported both her and her sister. She didnt know what she would if she was relieved of duty.

_Fighting.. is all I know.._

"Lightning.. be careful. If you can't handle the situation, don't be foolish and throw your life away. Suck up your pride and leave with your team."  
"Lieutenant Amodar.." Lightning lowered her eyes before sighing. "I'm sure we can do this. I trust my teams skills and my own. Nothing will go wrong, I promise Sir. There will be no deaths."  
"Heheh, show 'em what the Guardian Corps stands for, Sergeant!"  
"Yes Sir.."

Finally they headed towards the machines and stole their attention. As soon as they approached it, it fired its flamethrower at them.

"Keep your distance!" Lightning ordered.

Everyone backed away immediately. The PSICOM's aerial team soon surfaced from all fours of the building, dropping the reavers next to them.

Perfect timing. Soon one of the juggernauts showered them with bullets. GC quickly dispersed. The reavers took the hits having more suited armor to withstand the shower of bullets.

Lightning glanced over at the second juggernaut. A figure was alone with it. Her eyes widened at the sight. How did no one catch the lone being?!

"Snow!" Lightning roared. She swiftly ran towards him. "We have a civilian here, Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat. Send another aerial recon to take him away immediately."  
"They have their hands full at them moment." Her PSICOM comm replied. "If he is to be escorted, you will have to do it, Sergeant."  
"Sis, I dont need any help. I'm here to help you guys out!" Snow replied as he danced around the machine.  
"Shut up! Figures you'd be here. Why am I surprised?" Lightning glared over from the corner of her eye. "Your mistress is here after all!"  
"I told you, I have nothing with her, Sis!"  
"I'm not your sister. Especially not now! Not when you've shown me how much you care about Serah!"  
"I love Serah, Lightning!"  
"Don't you dare lie to me, Snow!" Lightning punch Snow throwing him to the ground with a single punch. "I should just let the machine kill you.."  
"Sis.. Listen to me.. I was tricked.. Jihl thought she could make me join PSICOM and completely abandon N.O.R.A. and everything we stand for. I swear I have nothing to do with her." Lightning glared over at the male as he stood but soon they jumped back before the juggernaut swung it mechanical fists. "I swear Lightning.. you know i love Serah. She makes me happy and I want to make her happy also. I would never hurt her! Why would I? She's amazing! Lightning, believe me, please!"

* * *

**Bodhum**

Fang let herself fall on a park bench. Her eyes went up at the flock of amphibaena flying over Bodhum.

She had lost count of how many she had to kill today, not that she worried about slaying the monsters. There were plenty around Gran Pulse and with their mating season underway after their migration, their numbers would skyrocket soon enough.

She released a soft sigh and closed her eyes. An image of Lightning appeared. The soldier had the cutest blush across her face as she confirmed they were now in a relationship.

_Never thought I'd end up with a gal like her.. Jumping from the cute and jumpy Vanille to the silent and distant Lightning. What a difference those two are._ Fang grinned as she opened her eyes. _But I have no regrets. Lightning's a feisty one. Lets see who can tame who first.._

"I wonder how long we will last.. maybe she might be the one.." Fang shook her head as a blush of her own appeared. "Whoa now.. calm down Yun.. Lets not jump too far into the future."

_Though I wouldn't mind.. She'd be a trophy wife that's for damn sure.._ Fang groaned at her persistent thoughts of the soldier.

"Fang!"

Her eyes widened at Amodar's presence. When he, himself, came for the aid of a mercenary it only meant trouble.

* * *

**Nautilus**

With PSICOM transportation, Fang arrived in the busy city rather rapidly. She was escorted to a tall building that seemed to reach the stars themselves. A woman with rather large breasts approached the Yun. A small hint of displeasure was seen across her face.

"And you must be back-up.." She hissed softly. The whip in her hold, smacked against her open palm, making Fang's brows shoot upwards. The woman smirked lightly. "My name is Jihl Nabaat. Call me Nabaat, Pulsian."  
"Rather call you Cocoonian.." Fang growled softly. Jihl smirked then pointed at the huge building behind her.  
"The action is on the rooftop. A PSICOM aerial recon can take you up."  
"I'll make it up myself. Wouldn't want to dirty your shiny expensive wuss armor.."

Fang intentionally bumped Jihl's shoulder as she passed her and headed towards the hotel's entrance. She already felt as if the woman was one of those Cocoonians that despised people of Gran Pulse.

_For a hot ass woman, she sure is a bloody bitch.._ Fang growled softly as she took the elevator towards the rooftop.

Once at a floor lower than the rooftop, the elevator stopped. Fang got out and saw a door titled** Rooftop Entrance**. **Emergency Exit** was right on the bottom. Fang opened the door to be greeting by the action all too quickly. She only had mere seconds to roll away from a stream of bullets.

"Shit, that was too close.." Fang whispered softly.  
"Hey, Pulsian.. don't get in the way!"

Fang glared over at heavily armored PSICOM dog. Her brows pushed together.

"Yeah!" Another joined in. "This piece of junk belongs to Pulse, doesn't it?! Its all your fault its gone berserk!"  
"My fault?! This has nothin' to do with Gran Pulse!" Fang countered. She swung her lance and pointed it at the machine. "These were out of power long since our ancestors time. You Cocoonians took 'em for yourselves and picked at 'em. Ya think ya can control everything without consequence, my'right?" Her eyes narrowed. "Serves you right. This thing should destroy all of Cocoon since you morons woke it from its slumber, so it could do your chores, you lazy fucks!"  
"Fucking bitch!"

Fang ignored the reavers and sprinted towards the juggernaut. She jumped high into the sky. The machine's armor had already been severely weakened by the fire power PSICOM unleashed. A few swings and thrusts from her Bladed Lance would do the trick.

The reavers stood back, while they had bashed on the woman, her fighting ability still had them amazed. She practically danced while dodging the machine, but she too appeared to be a machine with her massive impacts. Their eyes widened from behind the armor as the juggernaut was taken aback from the Pulsian's attacks.

"It's all in the wrist!" Fang roared.  
"Etro..."

The males followed the machine as it flew into the air with an upward swing attack the woman did.

"Well what are you waiting for PSICOM?! Finish the damn thing! Blow it to high hell!" Fang roared as her lance pointed at the straggered machine.  
"Shut up!"  
"D-Don't order us around, Pulsian!"

Fang smirked as they went to work on the weakened machine. She stopped suddenly as her eyes locked on a second juggernaut. For some reason the second juggernaut had been left two only two people. Her eyes widened as she made out one of them.

"Shit.. Lightning!"

"Concentrate on the battle, Snow!" Lightning growled.  
"I need your response Sis.. Give me another chance. Hear me out and give me another chance!"  
"This isnt the time!" Lightning yelled at the stubborn man.  
"Lightning?!"  
"Fang?"

Lightning turned. Her eyes widened at the sight of the mercenary. Her eyes quickly darted back when a grunt was heard. Snow had managed to dodge the intense flames from the machine, only to trip at end. The juggernaut stepped over, pointing it machine gun arms at him. His eyes widened in utter horror.

"Snow!"

Lightning sprinted. Any other person wouldn't have made, but speed was what Lightning excelled in. Snow had managed to get on his knees, Lightning pushed him out of the way. Her body turned at the direction of the machine. Her arms rose to shield herself with complete instict. Soon sharp heated pains pierced her body. She grunted with every bullet she took. The pain was too much, but Lightning managed to stay on her feet. She lowered one arm and pointed her gunblade at the enemy with the other. But before she could fire, the juggernaut swung its massive arm and smashed it against her body.

Her feet no longer felt any ground as she was swung off of the rooftop. The air was taken out of her body. Her hands made a pathetic reach for her gunblade but her arms fell to her sides. She shut her eyes at the feeling of the world spinning and warping at many angles. She fought for air but felt as if her throat was clogged. No current of oxygen ever entered and soon she went unconscious as she free fell.

"Lightning!"

Everything happened too quickly. Too suddenly for the Yun's mind to process. Lightning had protected the man she repeatedly said she hated with every nerve in her body. There was far too much distance for Fang to interfere between the juggernaut and Lightning.

Fang threw herself after Lightning's falling body without doubt or hesitation. She reached out towards her, unable to catch up.

"Come on!"

With more reaches Fang was finally able to reach the soldier's body, but they were still falling. She slapped the woman's cheek trying to snap the woman back. Lightning didnt react.

Fang remembered of a little device GC soldier's used when falling great distances. In the last second they snapped their fingers and defied the laws of gravity for mere seconds to land safely. Fang quickly searched for the device, but couldnt find it. Their time was running short. Fang already saw the ground approaching. At this rate they would both die.

"Wake up, Lightning.. Wake up!"

No response. Fang took out her lance. The building's fire escape section caught her eye. She positioned Lightning against her, wrapping her arm around the woman's slender waist. She turned their bodies so Fang would hit the ground first. Her lance went through the middle of two iron bars before quickly turning horizontal to locked between the bars. The force of the impact was too strong. Fang grunted loudly as she heard her arm dislocate from her shoulder, but she managed to hold on to stop the speed of their fall. Her hand let go of her weapon and she fell onto the ground. Her eyes shut tightly as the arm slammed on the ground, she fought back a scream from the pain that surfaced. Quickly she placed Lightning on the ground. Her working arm snapped her arm together again. Having had Dia around and not being the first time she dislocated a part of her body, she knew exactly how to put the bones together again. She knew that she tore a few muscles, but she no longer paid any attention to the pain.

Her attention went to the soldier. She shook the woman's body. Lightning's eyes were slightly opened, but their light was quickly diminishing. Fang took sharp gasps of air as she hyperventilated.

"Lightning.. Light! Stay with me.. Don't you dare die!" Fang roared. Lightning's image blurred as Fang was unable to fight back tears. She performed CPR on the soldier. Her palms pushed against the woman's chest. "Lightning! Come back.. you have to.. you have to.." Finally a reaction escaped Lightning's lips. Blood escaped as she coughed. "Lightning?!"  
"F-Fang.." Lightning stared up at a dark blur. It had an image of Fang for a split second. Tears were running down the Pulsian's wide viridian eyes. Lightning blinked before she reached up towards Fang's cheek. She whimpered at the strange amount of weight in her arm. She tried with all her strength, but felt her arm was nowhere near Fang's face. "Why are you crying.. Fang.."

She felt Fang take hold of her hand within both of hers, but no answer ever entered the soldier's ears. Soon the blur became unrecognizable and everything around it followed. Darkness took over the woman's sight and soon all feeling went as well.

"Lightning! Stay with me.. Lightning! Don't die on me.." Fang whimpered.

"Sergeant!"  
"Sis!"

Fang was moved away from paramedics. Her eyes quickly scanned at the strangers until they locked to the blonde male. Her brows pushed together. Soon her fist met his face. He grunted and landed on the ground.

"This is all your fault!" Fang growled before trying at another punch, but she was pulled away by the paramedics.  
"Ma'am youre injured too. Stop stressing your arm!"  
"Let go of me. That man deserves to feel the same pain Lightning feels!"  
"I'm sorry.."  
"Sorry wont bring her back!" Fang roared as more tears surfaced. Her stature quickly fell as the paramedics held her injured arm.  
"I know! I know!" Snow pounded the ground as he broke down as well. "I know.."  
"We have a very light pulse.. We have to get her to the hospital before we lose it!"  
"Light-mrngh.." Fang grunted at the sharp pain in her right arm.  
"Stop moving.. you'll damage your arm permanently.." A medic warned.

Fang cursed softly. She didnt care about losing an arm. All she care about was not losing the soldier.

Her eyes locked on Lightning the entire ride to the Bodhum hospital. Though the medics tried to shove her in another ambulance she fought them into letting her ride with Lightning. The heart monitor rang in her ears. She prayed to any Gods out there to keep that monitor from stopping.

"Stay with me, Lightning.. Stay with me.." Fang whispered repeatedly.

* * *

**AN: I added machine guns to the juggernaut monsters to add a little more variety than just the flamethrowers they had. lol **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapchap. A lot happened, didn't it?! Update to come soon! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_I could have protected her.. I could have.. If I had noticed her sooner, I would have been able to._

Fang's eyes were glued on the hand within her grasp. Her own hands shook lightly and refused to stop. While the medics had her injured hand restrained she took off the shoulder splint and completely ignored it. She ignored the pain and swelling. The pain in her heart was greater than anything else. As she stared at the unconsious soldier she wished that it was her on that hospital bed. She wished that the soldier would wake up and smack her for ignoring the doctor and not wearing the shoulder splint.

_Stop being weird.. did you honestly think a GC Sergeant would die from something like that?!_ Fang thought Lightning would say.

But no words surfaced from Lightning. Not even the slightest movement. It pained Fang to see her like this.

"Fang!" Vanille entered the room and quickly held Fang uninjured side. "Oh Fang, you're okay!"

Fang didn't react to her little sister's relieved cries. Vanille pulled away and frowned. Fang's eyes were glued to her own shaking hands. Her eyes were puffy from possible constant crying. Already dark purple bags were under her eyes from stress. The last time Vanille had seen her like this was when she had announced her leave with Hope. Fang only worried like this when the ones she loved were hurting or leaving. Vanille's arms slowly wrapped around Fang's waist as she rested her forehead against her shoulder. It pained her to see Fang in such a vulnerable position. The always grinning huntress was braking.

"Oh Fang..."  
"Claire!"

The next to enter was Serah, Lightning's younger sister. Her bookbags dropped to the ground as she ran towards to where her unmoving sister laid. Her hands landed on both shoulders as she cried uncontrollably.

"Claire.. Claire, wake up! Wake up.." She sobbed. "Oh Claire.. please wake up!"

Snow entered and hugged his fiancée to try and comfort her. Fang's jaw clenched tightly as more tears began to resurface.

"She's not waking up.." Fang whispered softly. "She's.. She's.." Serah hiccuped as she looked over at the woman who held her sister's hand so tenderly in hers. "She's in a coma and all because of him!"  
"Fang.." Vanille's hold became slightly tighter at the sound of Fang's rage.  
"Its all your fault!" Fang growled as she glared at Snow.  
"W-What is she talking about, Snow?" Serah asked.  
"You haven't told her a damn thing?!" Fang let go of Lightning's hand to stand and grip the male's shirt.  
"Fang, stop it you'll hurt yourself!" Vanille whimpered.  
"When are you planning to tell her the truth?!" Fang growled shaking the male. "When you two get married?! When you two have children?! If Lightning dies?!" Fang snarled pushing him against the wall. His eyes wouldn't meet hers. "She may not be conscious, but I'll personally make sure her words reach Serah's ears! I'll make sure her sister isn't hurt by you, bloody bastard!"  
"Snow.. what is she talking about?" Serah squeaked with fear. "Please tell me.."

Snow slowly lifted his eyes to his fiancée's. Serah's heart clenched at the agony and guilt across his face. He shook his head before letting out a shaky breath.

"Serah.. I'm sorry, but its my fault Lightning is in such a position." He said softly.  
"W-what.." Serah whispered. Vanille already held Serah's shoulder for needed comfort.  
"Lightning saved me.. I was there to help, but I only got in her way. If it wasnt for her, I would have been dead. I wouldnt even be on a hospital bed, I would have been dead!"

Fang let go of the blonde male as he fell to his knees. Her fists still were still balled-up as he continued his confession.

"She thought I was there to see this PSICOM woman.. a few days ago she saw me with her. She saw us kissing.." Snow lifted his eyes to see Serah in shock. He shook his head. "Serah, I swear she made a move on me! I didn't want anything to do with her! She thought she could seduce me into getting N.O.R.A. out of PSICOM's way! Into getting me to join them! But I didnt fall for any of that! I wanted to tell Lightning that it honestly wasn't what it looked like!" He stood and took Serah's shaking hands within his. "You believe me, don't you? Serah, I love you and only you.."

Serah simply shook her head in disbelief. First her sister was in a coma and now this, her fiance had possibly cheated on her. Lightning had gotten in this situation because of Snow. Tears blurred his image. How could she trust the man that put her sister in a coma?

Vanille pulled Fang's uninjured arm towards the door.

"Come on, Fang.. We have to give them time to talk.. alone."

Fang wouldnt budge. While at first she glared at the male, her eyes quickly darted towards the unconscious soldier. She didnt want to leave the woman's side. She feared the soldier would wake up alone and confused. She feared she'd never wake up.. Fang made a small whimper of a sound before pulling a way from Vanille's grasp.

Eyes followed her every move as she walked towards the hospital bed. She knelt down and took Lightning's hand within her own.

"Sunshine.. I'm not sure if you can hear me.. I-I have to go, but I will definitely return. If you wake up when I'm not here, know that I havent abandoned you..._us_." Fang shivered back a sob. Her eyes closed as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Listen.. dont go dyin' on me. We have so much to do. In case your sister decides to marry that bastard, then we have a weddin' to plan and attend.. I'll even be your date. Also.. I-I want to show you my homeland, Gran Pulse. So.. stay strong, Lightning. For your sister and for me.." She stood up. Eyes widened when Fang without hesitation kissed the soldier's lips. Her own lips lingered as if expecting a reaction from the unconscious woman. Nothing. Not even a twitch. Fang's forehead rested against hers, her hands gave a small squeeze. "I dunno if this makes a difference.. but stay alive.. t-that's a bloody order.. Sergeant."

It took Fang so much strength to let go of the soldier and more to leave the bed and head for the door. She released a shaky breath and looked at Serah, who's eyes never left her.

"Listen to the bastard's story and think it through before choosing, Kiddo.. If he hurts you, you tell me and I'll set him straight. Trust me, its what Lightning would want. Take care.. of yourself and your sister."

Serah merely nodded before she watched the two Pulsians leave.

She didnt know the woman much, she had seen her with Lebreau, but that was honestly the two ever exchange words or reactions. She was shocked at Fang's affection towards her sister. Claire had never mentioned her, but then again Serah had neglected her sister for far too long. It pained her. Maybe she too had been far too selfish and inconsiderate with Claire.

"There's a lot to talk about Snow. Lets do it one step at a time. Tell me everything and please, be completely honest with me." Serah finally whispered.  
"Of course, Serah." Snow replied with a nod.

* * *

"So explain to me again why we're on a train to Gran Pulse?" Fang mumbled while gazing out through a giant window.  
"Well, since you dont trust Cocoon medical centers we may as well go to Gran Pulse." Vanille said looking over at her.  
Fang sighed before sitting back. "I didnt want to leave her.. not like this. Not at this distance "  
"I know.."

And Vanille did know. It took her so much convincing for Fang to get on the train. Convincing and begging. She told Fang she had Serah's phone number in case Lightning woke up or in case anything else happened.. Fang groaned and looked back at the direction of the hospital. A heavy ache in her heart made her eyes stay glued to that direction, until she sighed and nodded.

_Lightning would want you to get better.._ That is what Vanille had told Fang to make her board the train.

"Its gonna take a while for you to restore that arm in complete functioning order, but the Dia will definitely help." Vanille said a small smile. She looked over at Fang who was lost in thought. "Fang.. you kissed Lightning right? Are you two.. I mean.."  
"Everything was going well with us. We had just established a relationship between the two of us." Fang smirked and smiled lightly. "Ya shoulda seen her. She looked so cute nodding at me when she said yes to an us." Her smile quickly disappeared. "Everything was going well. She seemed happier despite the things that were still unresolved. At least she had a shoulder to lean on.." Her hands clenched tightly. "If only I had gotten there sooner. Like when that Behemoth almost killed 'er. Maybe.. just maybe she'd at least be conscious. Seeing someone who is always on the move on a hospital bed.." Fang let out a shaky sigh before she let herself lean against the window. "Its just, you really do expect her to open her eyes and just be on her feet anytime soon."  
"You really do care about her, dont you?" Vanille whispered placing a hand on Fang's knee too afraid to touch her injured arm.  
"All day I was thinkin', _hey maybe shes the one_.. then this happens." Fang let out an ironic laugh that turned into a whimper. "Thats bloody life for ya, my'right.."  
"Theres still hope, as long as that heart monitor keeps beating." Vanille gave Fang a light squeeze.

Fang nodded quietly. Losing herself in thought for the rest of trip.

* * *

**Gran Pulse - Oerba Village**

"Oh dear.. Yun Fang, have you been getting sloppy?"  
"Of course not.."

Fang sat on a chair as a Dia healer by the name of Galena looked over at her injured arm. An index finger slowly traced her shoulder then upper arm before she sighed.

"It appears its greatly damaged and you made it worse by keeping it away from the splint." Fang rolled her eyes only to get a slap on her head. She puffed out air and groaned. "Now now, behave.. Do not act like a child would, Yun Fang. Now, I will have to keep you here from two to four weeks."  
"What?!" Fang tried to stand only to get a palm to her forehead to hold her back.  
"Its your fault Fang! I told you to stop straining your arm." Vanille said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"But I cant! I have to go back!"  
"And why is that? Mercenary work keeping you busy?" Galena asked as she took a seat. Her slender dark brow rose. "Or do you miss Cocoon that much already that you want to leave home and go back?"  
"Hell no!" Fang's brows pushed before she sighed. Her eyes quickly fell to the hardwood floors.  
"Ah.. A woman?" Fang nodded slowly. Galena smiled and shook her head. "Oh Yuns. Always thinking with the other head." Fang blushed and Vanille giggled. Galena prepared an ice compressor and rested it against Fang. Her crimson red eyes went back to Fang's. "Does she really mean that much to you, Yun Fang?"  
"Yeah.. I just cant stand not being there for her. If anything, we should have brought her here instead. You could've healed her too!" Fang frowned and averted her eyes. "She's in a coma as we speak.."  
"Ah, the unwanted sleep of the living." Galena whispered. "All I can tell you, Yun Fang is to remain strong for yourself and her as well. She needs you to believe in her. Your belief may reach even while she dwells in the cursed eternal like slumber."

Fang sighed again before she became less tense. The raven haired woman smiled as she tilted her head a bit.

"Well look at that, Yun Fang, you have grown up." Galena tapped her chin lightly with her free index finger. "Last time I was checking you over you got a sudden erection, remember?"  
"Wha-I had no control over it!" Fang countered nervously. "I wasn't use to someone having their hands everywhere and.." Vanille giggled while Galena chuckled. "Ugh, can we drop it?!"

A phone rang cutting the noise out of the room. Vanille blinked and took out her cellphone.

"Ah, forgive me healer of the Dia.. if I may?" Vanille asked her elder.  
"Of course, Vanille." The healer nodded.

Vanille stepped out of the small house before picking up, leaving the two others alone. Fang sighed softly looking over at the closed door. Galena looked over at the troubled Yun.

"Yun Fang?"  
"Hughm.." Fang groaned.  
"Are you worried its a call about the woman you left in Cocoon?"  
"I didn't leave her.." Fang mumbled before frowning. "Damn it.. I did.. I should've just let the stupid doctors deal with my wound. I could've still been there."  
"Now now.. A lot of Gran Pulse born say the same thing when they get hurt in Cocoon but trust me, many come back to the Dia. They say that even when they are treated by doctors it is only a temporary relief. Many Yun huntresses return to us seeking our healing." Galena smiled sweetly. "It is one thing to treat and another to heal."  
"I know..." Fang mumbled. "Treatment consists of one specific area, while healing consists of the body, mind, and soul.. Heard it many times from Vanille.." another sigh escaped the Yun's lips. "I just hate not being able to protect the ones I care about that's all.."  
"Fang!" Vanille stepped in with a small frown.  
"Was it Lightning?!" Fang grunted at the sudden pain shooting in her arm. "Mnrgh.. damn it, sorry Dia Galena.."

Galena shook her head in understanding. Their eyes shifted towards the orange head.

"No.. actually, I cant stay. Finals are these upcoming days." Vanille gripped her phone. "I'm so sorry, Fang. I'll leave my phone and charger here, if you want."  
"Course ya will. Be damned if ya didnt." Fang growled before rolling her eyes. "Just go.. You better show me an aced report card.."

Vanille nodded and kissed her older sister before excusing herself.

"Please take good care of Fang, Elder." Vanille smiled before bowing her head.  
"Of course, Vanille. Take good care." Galena turned to Fang who was lost in thought again. "Do you love the woman back in Cocoon?"  
A dark blush surfaced against Fang's bronzed skin. "Love.. its far too soon to think that about Lightning."  
"Lightning is her name?" Galena smiled sightly. "Sounds rather powerful."  
"She is.. she's amazing." Fang said softly. "Love is too soon.. I know I really care about her. Funny, our first morning consisted of her throwing glass at me. Thought she was some crazy woman."  
"Is she?" Galena asked curiously.  
"No.. she's just going through a lot. Anger when not left alone is how she vents out her stress. She likes being alone. Likes to shoulder all the burden.."  
"Sounds like you, Yun Fang."  
"I guess thats why I connected so quickly with her. I want her to pull through because I honestly feel there can be many good times to come if she does."  
"Ah, yes.. good times." Galena grinned slightly. "Do you still recall our good times, Yun Fang?"

Fang's brows rose as she stared over at the Dia elder.

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

Fang entered the small house. She limped her way towards a table. Her eyes scanned over at the countless herbs and mixtures on a counter.

"Oh dear, may I help you?"

Fang's eyes quickly headed over to the voice. They widened slightly at the woman. Raven hair, crimson red eyes, beautiful soft looking pale skin, full lips. She looked around her mid-thirties, but was still absolutely stunning. Fang looked away as she felt her cheeks begin to redden. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"Let me guess.. by the looks of that mark on your upper left arm, and the lovely dark skin, you must be a Yun, correct?" The woman asked with a small smile. She pulled out a chair and pat it. "Come child, sit.. let me tend to your wounds." Fang limped over, using her Bladed Lance as support until she reached the chair. "Ah, by the way, my name is Galena Dia Oerba and you are?"  
"Fang Yun Oerba." Fang replied before shifting slightly in the chair. "Thank you for tending to my wounds, healer of the Dia."  
"You are most welcomed, Yun Fang. Now.. lets take a look at what we have.."

Galena's hands gently touched Fang's right leg. Slowly she reached her thigh. The tips of her fingers pressed against Fang's inner thigh. Fang tried not to flinch, but failed miserably. Galena chuckled gently, always amused of how the Yun tried to supress any reactions to pain. They were a proud Clan, but they too were still human.

"It seems.. poison has been inserted inside, but you came fast enough to were it hasn't reached your bloodstream. I am pleased you did not ignore your wound or put it to get looked over until a later time. Many huntresses do that."  
"I'm still a rookie. As soon as I got hurt, the other Yun stopped me from continuing and ordered me to seek a healer immediately."  
"They were wise in doing that.." Galena glanced at the dark mark again. "This wound was made by a Gorgonopsid, am I correct?"  
"Yeah.. My first kill was a Gorgonopsid even got my permanent Yun marking in the shape of its mouth." Fang winced again. "I messed up. Those things are usually very easy for me to take out, but today I had a light slip up."  
"A girl?" Galena asked as she prepared a remedy for Fang's poisoned thigh.  
Fang blushed deeply before nodding. "Yeah.. but.. it doesnt matter."  
"Would you like to talk about it? I am a healer, and advisor as well."  
"N-No.. thats alright, but thank you for the offer of your wisdom, Dia healer."  
"Very well, Yun Fang."

Galena moved over to the herbs. She placed one in her mouth. Her tongue moved from left to right, up and down as she rubbed the herb in all corners of her mouth. Fang's head tilted to one side as she curiously looked at the healer. Galena smiled before removing the herb.

"That one eliminates all bacteria. Trust me, for what I am going to do, I need to have a clean mouth." Galena grabbed a bowel and chair. She sat in front Fang, placing the bowel on her leg. "Relax, Yun Fang."  
Fang nodded. "Wait, w-what are you doing?!"

Galena had pressed her lips on the wound, only to see Fang move her thigh away. She smiled lightly looking up at the Yun.

"I have to suck the poison out before any more harm is done. After that I can seal the wound a bit." Galena chuckled at Fang, who blushed profusely. "Come now child, do not move so much."  
"O-okay.."

Galena gave one last chuckle before continuing. Fang closed her eyes as the soft lips pressed against her skin. They were the second pair of lips to ever do so. The first had been Vanille's and Vanille's had felt so forced to land against her skin, but Galena's seemed gentle. She frowned slightly as she began to feel her body warm up. She mentally shook the inappropriate thoughts away, but kept her eyes closed. If she got a glimpse of the woman between the legs, Fang would definitely get worked up, more than she already was.

"Its good you are do not have experience on this. It tells me you are a very careful huntress." Galena said after she spit out the poison into the bowel. She smiled over at the nervous Yun, who tightly had her eyes shut. "So young.. yet strong. I like that in a Yun."

She stood and got a mixture similar to Cocoonians rubbing alcohol. It contained no burning side effects, only a soothing effect on the skin while it disinffected the wound.

"I'm going to clean the wound and close the bite mark a bit, but I'll leave open for a day or so. In case you feel nauseous come back quickly. While I know I have removed all the poison, sometimes it still lingers around as the smallest drop. I am proud of my Dia skills, but will never risk a life on them." No response surfaced. Galena chuckled. A green light surfaced from Galena's hands as she began to seal the wound, leaving only a few spots open. Fang let out a small breath as the heat in her body became more intense. She whimpered softly. Another chuckle escaped the Dia healer. Galena's free hand reached up at Fang's cheek. "Yun Fang?"

Fang slowly opened her eyes and finally looked down. Her cheeks had become red with embarrassment as she had failed to hide why she was Yun. Her frown became worse by the second. She skid the chair back before standing. One of her hands had pressed down on her erection.

"T-Thank you for the everything, healer of the Dia!" Fang mumbled quickly before making her way out.  
"Come back tomorrow, Yun Fang! We are not done yet!" Galena called out before chuckling. She had been all too accustomed to the Yun's reactions. Yun teens always ended up the same as Fang and it never failed to amuse her.

Fang ran outside. One hand pressing down her bothersome erection, the other carrying her lance. She stopped until she reached home, glad to find it vacant. She sighed as she let herself drop on the bed. Her lance fell to the ground. Her eyes locked down on the erection. She gulped as a wanting to pleasure herself rose up. Second by second it became harder to ignore. Images of the healer sprang into her head. Especially ones where her lips pressed against her skin. She groaned. Slowly her hand began to head down.

_No.. this is wrong. The only person I should ever think about like that is Vanille!_ Fang thought. Her hand came to a halt.

_**But Vanille will never want you like that, no matter how much you imagine she does! **_A little voice in her head replied back.

_But still...my heart belongs to her.._

"Fang!"

Fang froze in place as she saw an elder Yun walk in. Being as they shared all and hid nothing, but emotions, of course the Yun just welcomed herself inside their home.

"Auryon!" Fang quickly sat up. Again her hands went towards her erection. "W-what is it?"  
Auryon gave a hearthy laugh as she sat down next to Fang. She wrapped a strong arm around Fang, giving her a shake. "I take it you went to see the Dia healer?"  
"Yeah.. Dia Galena."  
"Mm.. explains your erection." The woman laughed again before standing up. She grinned slightly. Her olive green eyes went to Fang's hands then back up to Fang's tomato colored face. "I'd help, but I'm into older women. Like Galena for example.. she's a looker ain't she?"  
Fang shrugged nervously only to get poked on the forehead by Auryon's hunting bow. "Come on, you can be honest.. i wont tell." Fang swatted the bow before standing. Auryon's short light brown locks gave a small bounce as she moved away from the slightly agitated Fang. "Alright alright, come on.. food is ready! Either wank or walk!"  
"Urgh.. I'm starving." Fang groaned following her elder Yun.  
"And stop hiding it! Let it rise! Be proud to be Yun!"

Fang groaned again.

**Next Day**

"Healer of the Dia?" Fang peeked around the small building. "Hello?"  
"Yun Fang?"  
"Uh.. yeah."

Galena peeked out of a room. She smiled over before signalling Fang to come over with a single index finger. Fang nodded and slowly made her way over.

"Did you come alone?" Galena asked as she felt Fang staring from the door.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
"I heard you had a little sister. Is the information incorrect?"  
"Ah.. uhm, well, we're not related by blood. We met in the Gran Pulse Harmony Orphanage. We were never adopted and well, as soon as we became of age we were given our independence. We decided to live in Oerba together." Fang leaned against the door frame. Her eyes fell to the ground. "Her name is Oerba Dia Vanille."  
"Ah, that explains why the two of you are of seperate clans." Galena said.  
"Yeah.."  
"Is that the girl that distracted you from your fight?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Fang quickly replied.  
"Very well. Come, sit on the bed please." Fang nodded. Galena leaned down and touched Fang's wound. "Any problems with it? Nausea or headaches? Problems with eating?"  
"No. I think its good for sealing." Fang responded.  
"My my, you just want to get out of here as quickly as possible, don't you Yun Fang?"  
"I just dont want what happened yesterday to happen again." Fang averted her eyes. "It was.. it was embarrassing."  
"You should be proud to be Yun."  
"Auryon says that all the time."  
"Ah, Yun Auryon is quite the Yun is she not?" Galena chuckled. "I remember she stripped naked on a very hot summer day. Women stared, she shrugged and grinned. Continued on her merry way."  
"Yeah.. she said let it rise.. ugh, its.. I think its rude."  
"Well, why did you have erection yesterday? Did you want to rape me?"  
"W-what?! No way! Never. Dia Galena!" Galena tilted her head as she waited for Fang's answer. Fang looked away again. "I just think you are very beautiful and gentle and.. soft.."  
"Now, how are the things you said rude, Yun Fang? There is no ill-intent."  
"I suppose.. but, I wouldn't want to take your healing purposes as some sexual favor." Fang frowned.  
"Yun Fang.. if I were to have sex with you, it'd most definitely be because I want to." Galena leaned back on the chair. "I will be honest, i am rather attracted to you. You are the youngest Yun to attract me, thus far."  
"Really.." Fang shook her head. "No.. I cant do it.."  
"Because of Vanille?" Galena asked. "You love her, don't you? More than a sister, like a companion?" Fang didnt answer, but Galena felt the tension rise. "She does not feel the same way, does she?"

Fang sighed before scooting to the edge of the bed. "I have to go.."  
"Yun Fang, stay.." Galena said softly. Her hands gently landed on both of Fang's thighs. "I will not ask of her again. Forgive me for overstepping in business that is not mine to be known."

Fang remained quiet, but remained still as well. Galena smiled once more before placing her hands on Fang's thigh.

"So.. you're physically attracted to me?" Fang finally mumbled.  
Galena chuckled. "Yes, very much. I am a healer Yun Fang. From healing wounds to healing tensions.. We are trained in every aspect of mind, body, and soul."  
"Mn.." A warm avocado green cream was rubbed on Fang's wound. "Whats that for?"  
"While airing out a wound is good, it can attract a lot of bacteria that can bring forth an infection. Before i seal it, I need to clean it one more time. We'll let that set for a bit."

Galena rose to her feet before stretching. Fang's eyes followed her arms as they reach upwards. Her eyes then headed down to her waist, then her thighs. She quickly shut her eyes when she felt her heat rise. A low growl like groan was released.

"It must be hard with all your hormones everywhere, am I correct?" Fang sighed again. "Are you sexually active?"  
"W-what?!" Fang's eyes finally opened.  
"I am entitled to know that information, as a healer.." Galena crossed her arms.  
"Once.. I have done it only once.." Fang mumbled which Galena found rather cute.  
"My.. most Yun have already had many partners by your age. Carrying both male and female hormones makes sexual cravings, rather difficult to ignore. I am shocked to hear that you have only had sex once. Do you masturbate?"  
"C-Can we not talk about this.."

Galena's brow rose as she saw Fang's hands go back to her crotch. She chuckled and sat down. Slowly she took Fang's hand within hers and lifted them up. Fang became tense as she looked over at Galena.

"Be proud to be Yun.." Galena whispered softly. "If these urges are becoming to difficult to ignore, then listen to them. Ignoring them is like ignoring who you are. Fang, you are Yun." Fang nodded quietly losing herself in the beauty of the woman in front of her. "Now.. lets see what else I can do for you."  
"What do yo-" Fang's eyes widened when Galena leaned over and pressed her lips against hers. She quickly pulled back. "Wait.. are we really doing this?!"  
"If you want to.. though, I can see you are more than willing, Yun Fang."  
"Im.. its, i'm inexperienced."  
Galena chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take the lead."

Fang nodded nervously before allowing the healer to reunite their lips. Galena's hands went down and lowered all of the Yun lower half clothing. Fang gave a small sigh as her erection was finally out in the open.

"Now doesn't that feel better?" Galena asked.  
"Much better.." Fang whispered before tensing again.  
"Relax, Yun Fang."

Fang nodded as she locked eyes at Galena's actions. Her hand had gripped the heated erection before it began to stroke the length.

"You have grown very nicely, Yun Fang." Galena said softly.

Fang whimpered slightly, unable to answer as Galena pressed her lips against Fang's neck. The tips of her fingers gently glided against the tip, spreading its excitement. Her index and middle finger spread from her ring finger and pinky before allowing the length slide between them. The length already throbbed against her open hand.

"I can't hold it any longer.." Fang whimpered shyly.  
"Go ahead, Yun Fang."

Fang grunted as she began to release against an old shirt of hers. Galena removed her hand once the shooting seized. She licked away any fluids from her hand before smiling over at Fang who stared over at her with wide eyes. Suddenly her eyes averted and she became nervous again.

"Sorry, I didnt last very long.."  
"Its common for those of your age, Yun Fang, but look.." Fang's eyes headed down between her legs. "You are still hard. In that only time, was the other's mouth ever involved?"  
"N-No.."  
"Then I hope this will be pleasing.."

Galena leaned back down. In seconds the erection was plunged into her mouth. Fang froze at the feeling. Sticky and warm. Much like when she went inside Vanille's vagina. Except something rather slimmy began to rub against her length then against her tip while Galena bobbed her head. She gently pushed Fang back onto the bed.

"Relax.." She repeated once more.

Fang's head tilted back as her eyes closed. Her hands gripped the bedsheets. She wasn't sure what it was, her lack of experience or the woman's experience that was bringing her close to the edge again.

"Do what you feel is natural, Yun Fang.. let your instincts drive you."

Fang groaned as the woman's voice vibrated against her length. Her hands went from gripping the sheets to gripping the woman's raven locks. Her hips began to thrust upwards, shoving her length as deeply as she could into the woman's mouth.

"It's coming a-again.. mngh!"

Galena took in the entire shot without letting a single drop slip out of the corners of her mouth. Fang shivered as she felt Galena's mouth tighten its hold as if created a sort of suction with the muscles in her cheeks. Her length came out with a pop. Galena's tongue slid across her lips before she smiled over at Fang.

"Up for another round I see.." Galena chuckled. "To be young.."  
"W-was I too rough there.. sorry, I lost my senses a bit.." Fang frowned as she sat up.  
"Oh no.. I enjoy it that way.. well, i dont have preferences. Yun or women, even men.. rough or gentle, i like it all." Galena leaned down and kissed the Yun's forehead before pushing the Yun back on the bed. "Lets try something else." Fang nodded. "This time.. I am going to touch every other part of your body, but that erection and I need you to not touch yourself, no matter how much you want to, understood?"

Fang nodded again before placing her arms on her sides. Galena smiled before kissing the Yun. Her tongue quickly entered Fang's mouth. Fang's tongue reacted with success as it fought for dominance against Galena's, of course it lost. Fang was left panting for air as Galena ended the kiss and headed lower. Her hands brought Fang's loose shirt, showing more of her bronzed toned skin.

_She will be quite the looker when she's done with growing.. she'll be a powerful and talented Yun, I can already see it._ Galena thought with a sweet smile.

She leaned down to the Yun's breasts. Her tongue brushed against their shape before gliding the perky nipples. One of her hands slowly made its way down Fang's lower half, completely avoiding the erection to stop on Fang's core. Fang tensed again as she felt two of Galena's fingers pressing against her entrance.

"Have you paid attention to this area, Yun Fang?"  
"No.. not really." Fang responded softly.  
"Don't be frightened. I'll be gentle."

Galena left the Yun's breasts and knelt down between Fang's legs. Fang had been honest. Her womanhood still contained its purity. Slowly she leaned in and pressed her tongue against the slit, careful to not let her tongue brush the length. One of her fingers slowly headed inside the warmth. Being sticky with arousal allowed easy access.

"I'm going to put another finger inside Yun Fang.."  
"Mn-kay.."  
"Relax.."

Fang gasped softly as she felt her walls stretch a bit. No pain surfaced. She remembered Vanille squirming and whimpering as she stuck her length inside for the first time. She had tears in her eyes, but a small smile on her lips. Her hands gently cupped Fang's face as she nodded.

_It's okay Fang.. continue, please.._ Vanille had told her sweetly.

Two fingers was nothing compared to a penis. This was rather pleasant to Fang. She groaned as her erection twitched once Galena began to pump her fingers inside. Fang gripped the sheets again.

"How does it feel, Yun Fang?"  
"G-good.." Fang whimpered.  
"Let me try something else, alright?"  
"O-okay.."

_There's more?_ Fang thought. _She must be wise in all aspects of life._

"Mngh.. uhm, w-wait!"

Fang slightly tensed as she felt Galena flick the tip of her tongue against Fang's behind entrance. Galena chuckled as she saw it squeeze shut.

"Relax, Yun Fang.."  
"B-but its strange." Fang whimpered.  
"I admit it is a rather strange fetish, but I promise it will feel amazing."

With much hesitation, Fang nodded and submitted to the Dia healer. Galena's tongue continued to poke around. Her fingers slid out as her tongue traveled from point A to point B. With the moisture from Fang's core she lubricated the second entrance.

"A-are you going to go inside there too?" Fang whimpered.  
"Don't you trust me, Yun Fang?" Galena whispered in a teasing tone.  
"I'm just a little worried. I always thought stuff went out that hole, not in.."  
Galena chuckled. "That is the saying, but its not true.. Don't worry, you're in good hands. So relax."

Fang let out a shaky breath before closing her eyes. Again she felt the slimy organ rub against her second entrance. A sharp intake of air soon filled Fang's mouth. Her thighs twitch. She opened her eyes in time to see that even her length had twitched in reaction. She groaned as she felt Galena's finger slide inside before pumping the single finger inside.

"Fuck.." Fang groaned before shooting her eyes down. "Forgive me for cursing, Healer of the Dia-rgh.."  
"Its alright.. let yourself go, Yun Fang." Galena whispered before letting her tongue go back to Fang's core.  
"Shit... it feels great.." Fang said through pants. Her hands clenched as strong urges to stroke her erection surfaced.  
"Resist Yun Fang, do not touch yourself." Galena said noticing the teen's reflexes.  
"But.. i'm aching to touch it.." Fang groaned.  
"I know.. but stay strong. I'll make you orgasm without a single touch to it."

Fang grunted as she felt the Dia's tongue slip into her womanhood. The slimy digit hit the heated inner walls making its way in as deep as it could go. Her erection throbbed from the different sensations.

Her walls hugged the tongue. While her anus squeeze the two fingers that now fingered it. Fang's groaning became louder as she moved her hips against Galena's actions.

"I'm gonna burst, I can feel it.. mngh.." Fang panted as she squirmed under the woman.

Galena's tongue slid out but she quickly replace it by sliding in two of her free fingers. Galena leaned up and grinned slightly. Even a grin suited the older woman. She leaned down and roughly sucked at one of Fang's breasts, taking the nipple between her front teeth. That completely did it for the Yun. She tensed before letting out a loud grunt. She gasped as she felt her erection violently pulse and shoot out its fluids towards her stomach and chest. Her vaginal walls squeezed tightly around the fingers as it too began to climax.

Though it had been her third release in a row, she felt it had been the strongest of them all. Finally her body relaxed into the mattress. Beads of sweat glistened her brozed body here and there. She let of small pants as she looked up at the Dia healer who was already removing her clothes. Piece by piece the woman revealed her body. Fang's eyes slightly widened. She could easily tell the differences between Vanille's body and Galena's. Galena's breasts were bigger and firm. Her hips were wide and lucious. The scent that surfaced from her womanhood was far more overpowering. The scent of a full grown woman.

In merely a minute her erection returned making the Dia woman smile.

"Well well.. this time lets enjoy ourselves together, shall we?" Galena whispered taking length into her grasp.  
"Wait.. dont we need rubbers?" Fang asked.  
"Actually, I am not fertile."  
"I-I'm sorry.." Fang said with a frown.  
"Oh no, don't worry. Lets us enjoy our time together, okay Yun Fang?" Galena whispered. "If you'd like to get to know more about me, we can do that another time."  
"Okay.."

Galena nodded before mounting the Yun. She held the length under her core. Slowly she lowered herself on it. She gasped lightly as it stretched her walls.

"Oh dear, you're rather wide, Yun Fang.." She whispered as she took in more of the length.  
"I-Is that bad?" Fang groaned softly with worry in her tone.  
"Oh no, its good.. very good."

Galena released a small sigh as the entire length filled her. She had never had such a wide penis before. From all the sexual favors she had performed on Fang, she was already near an orgasm. She knew a few movements of her own would send her over the edge. She smiled over at the cute Yun staring up at her with wide hungry eyes. She began to ride the Yun, moaning low as her walls were still not use to the wide erection.

"Does it hurt?" Fang asked with sincere worry. She could see the slight discomfort in Galena's face, even if she smiled. "We can stop if you want."  
"No, that won't be necessary. It only hurts a bit. Even through my experience, i have never had a Yun like you.. it'll take a bit for my walls to stretch to your size and when they do, I'll no longer feel any pain."

Fang nodded, relaxing under the Dia. Seconds later the woman bounced with ease on her length. Galena's walls became hotter and wetter. Fang gently bit at her lower lip as she watched the woman's breasts bounce with her movements.

"Come here, Yun Fang.. touch them.." Galena whispered.

Fang nodded and sat up. Her hands left the mattress and instead gripped the breasts. She lifted them up from their bottom as she leaned down to press her lips throughout their round shape. She suckled at the nipples. One then the other. Her hands could barely hold the large breasts. Her viridian eyes shot up as Galena began to moan sweetly and louder by the second. Without warning Galena's inner walls squeeze her length tightly as Galena climaxed. Fang winced slightly as the walls throbbed around her length. Galena slightly rested against Fang's body.

"Forgive me, Yun Fang.. I couldn't stop myself." Galena whispered softly.  
"Its okay.. You got excited by touching me, right?" Fang asked as her hand glided up and down the woman's back.  
"Yes, very much. But we should go one more time.."  
"Okay.. but, can I.. Can I taste you too?"

Galena was surprised at Fang's request. She chuckled lightly before nodding. Fang laid back on the bed while Galena's womanhood hovered over her face. Fang let her hands slide down the woman's thighs and full hips. She rested on her elbows and leaned up to let her tongue press against the woman's clitoris. It wandered around at first, taking in all of the woman's sticky goodness. She let her tongue back and savored the taste. She groaned softly before smashing her lips against the woman's lower lips. Galena chuckled at the hunger the young Yun displayed. Against her lips, Fang felt Galena's clitoris erect. Her brows shot up. She had never felt a woman's erection. The little nub became hard and swollen.

"You're ready again?" Fang asked.  
"Yes.. this time, lets finish together, Yun Fang."

Fang nodded as she watched the Dia reposition herself. She slid the length with ease this time. Her hands rested on Fang's flat stomach. Fang's hands landed on Galena's wide hips. Galena began to ride again.

"Should I move too?" The inexperienced Yun asked.  
"Yes, that would help. But don't move your hips upwards, but rather roll them into me."  
"Roll?" Fang repeated.  
"Yes.. much like dancing. Move them in a sensual sort of way. It will hit more of my sweet spots if you roll your hips into me."

Fang nodded and closed her eyes to imagine dancing. She had gone to many celebrations because of Vanille. Vanille was a rather social girl and with Fang being in love with her, she always went with her. She watched from the sidelines until Vanille pulled her over.

_**"Vanille, I don't know how to dance!" Fang mumbled.**_  
_**"Well its time for you to learn!" Vanille said with a cute smile. Fang couldnt resist her. "Come on, its just like fighting! You move your whole body to the rhythm. Sync yourself with it, just like you sync to the movements of the nasties!"**_

**_Fang's eyes went everywhere else. Hips of women moved against the partner's, their partner's matched theirs._**

"Mm.. just like that Yun Fang.."

Fang left her memories as Galena's moans entered her ears. Her eyes opened and locked with the woman. She had her head tilted back, one of her hands was holding her breasts. The rhythm of their hips had become in sync. Fang rolled her length into the woman as she rolled her hips into her.

Even their moans and pants for air became one. Their bodies shivered from the amount of pleasure running through them. Fang lightly tugged on the woman's wrist. Galena lowered her head and smiled lightly. Her body leaned down against Fang's. Their lips smashed together as their hips kept rolling into each other.

"I'm close, Yun Fang.." Galena said sweetly into her lips.  
"Same here.."  
"Together, don't be afraid to shoot into me.."  
"O-okay.."

Fang reached down and gripped the Dia's lower cheeks. Her hips left the bed as she rolled every inch of length she had. Soon Galena's inner walls began to squeeze the length again, as Fang brought her to a second orgasm. This time Fang couldn't take the tight squeezing against her length. She released into the woman.

"I can feel you pouring inside me, Yun Fang.." Galena whispered huskily.

They joined their lips again, parting them until their orgasms subsided. It took them awhile to catch their breath. They shared laughs of satisfaction.

"Now.. shall we see how your wound is looking?" Galena asked as she unmounted the Yun.  
Fang sat up and looked over at her injured thigh. "I kinda forgot all about it."  
"A Dia never forgets." Galena whispered. "Lets get you patched up, Yun Fang."  
"Uhm.." Galena rose her slender brows at the shy Yun. Fang ran a hand into her wild locks. "W-was i any good?"  
Galena chuckled and kissed Fang's lips one more time before smiling. "You were amazing, Yun Fang."

Fang let out a happy grin.

It wasn't the last time Fang and Galena had relations. Fang would visit her many times after that. Many times to have sex with her, but other times to talk to the healer and get to know more about her.

With the talks about each other, Fang found out about Galena's infertility. She had been born premature. Her uterus hadn't developed completely. She was a small baby and had to be watched for many many months. Her mother and father watched her carefully, never having anymore children, but Galena wanted siblings. She was young, but was still wise even as a child. She comforted her mother and convinced her to try again. To not fear bearing more children. Galena now has two brothers and two sisters, all healthy and happy. Never was one born premature. Galena didnt consider herself cursed she told Fang. She was happy and considered her big family as a blessing.

Fang became interested in the woman with each day. She began to develop feelings for her. Feelings she felt for Vanille she now felt for the woman, but Galena didn't want that between the two.

"Its sweet dearest Yun, but I do not seek companionship with anyone." Fang frowned only to be kissed on the forehead. Her eyes rose at the woman who smiled sweetly at her. "Now dont cry Yun Fang. You will meet a beautiful woman one day and the two of you will be happy. Give it time, Child."

Galena didnt see herself as cursed, but she didnt want to hand her body to anyone else, that included Fang. Fang understood, but she still cared deeply for the woman. She would still visit her and they would spend a lot of time together.

Soon Galena left for another village that was in need of a healer. She left for an entire year before returning.

* * *

**Present**

"Mm, yes, very very good times." Galena smiled before grinning a bit. "I heard you had sex with Auryon.. or rather tried to?" Galena chuckled. Fang groaned as she leaned against the chair. "Care to share? You never told me that story, Yun Fang."  
"I knew Auryon wouldn't keep quiet about that. Damn her.." Fang sighed and closed her eyes as she began to recall that day.

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

Fang groaned as she fell against her bed. She removed her soaked boxers. Her womanhood had become increasingly excited these past few weeks. It was becoming hard to ignore.

She fingered it like Galena had done before she left on her journey, but none of that satisfied her vagina. One finger, two fingers, Fang had even climaxed with three and none did the trick.

These days she easily grew agitated with everything. She lost concentration in battles. She spend much time in her room, embarrassed with her the constant wetness between her legs.

"Hey Fang!" Auryon allowed herself in Fang's room. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the lower half naked Fang. "Whoa.. did I come at a bad time?"  
"No.. just changing into another pair of boxer shorts." Fang grumbled as she was now on her feet and changing into clean boxers.  
Auryon walked into the room and sniffed the air. "But it smells like sex in here.." Fang tense as she tried reaching for the stained boxers Fang had flung to the ground. Too late, Auryon got a hold of them. She grinned as she bounced them in her hold. "How cute.. you're in heat, ain't ya?"  
"Shut up! Give me those!" Fang reached for them, but Auryon rose them up to a height were Fang couldnt possibly reach. "Did you come to tease me or what?!"  
"I heard ya becoming terrible in battle! Now I know why.. your pussy is hungry, ain't it?!" Auryon gave a hearthy laugh, before wheezing the rest of it out after Fang punched her diaphragm. Auryon's arm lowered as slightly doubled in pain. "Shit Fang.. fuck, take a joke!"  
"Joke? You're just here to punk on me. First my height, now my hormones. Go away!"

Fang took the boxers and sat on her bed. Arms crossed, back facing Auryon. She grumbled profanities. Auryon caught her breath and stood straight. She scratched the back of her head. She had heard Fang having slip ups and isolating herself from the village. She didnt know it was this bad. Fang was at the peak of heat and was losing to it. Many Yun went through it. Auryon sighed and sat next to the other Yun.

"Alright.. how about.. I help ya through this?" Auryon offered.  
Fang turned and looked over at her. "Help me? How?"  
"Well.. your pussy is obviously hungry for some meat.. I have a dick.. so, ya know.." Auryon shrugged at the obvious conclusion.  
Fang tensed as her cheeks became red. "I-I thought you only like older women.."  
"Eh, I'll make an exception cuz you're so damn cute. Like.. a baby Gorgonopsid." Auryon grinned.  
"Is that suppose to be charming?" Fang mumbled.  
"Come on, Fang! I'm tryin' to help ya here!"  
"Okay okay.. damn it.. can't believe I'm gonna do this with.. you.."  
"The hell?! I'm a sexy fucking Yun! You should be honored one of the best Yun Archers and youngest at the age of 25, may I add, is taking your virginity!" Auryon roared with pride. Her rather bulgy bicepts flexed at the statement. Fang groaned. "Unless you rather let it starve. Pfft, I dont care."  
"Damn it, shut up and lets just get this over with." Fang growled.

Fang stood and took off her clothes. Auryon's brows rose as she watched the young woman strip. She had to be honest, Fang was going to be the first Yun she had sex with that didnt have gigantic tits or hips, but she was still a woman nonetheless. She was still a scrawny Yun. Smaller than the rest of her age group. She wondered it the Yun would ever grow. Her nose twitched at the scent that surfaced once Fang took of her boxers.

_Damn.. her pussy is practically slobbering for fuckin' attention. Shit, its dripping on her thighs!_ Auryon thought in amazement.

Auryon removed her lower half clothing. Fang turned and back up a bit.

"You're kidding me?!" Fang froze. "You already have an erection?!"  
"Not my fault! Your pussy is demanding to get fucked. My dick just sprang up at the call." Auryon shrugged before grinning. "Come on, get on your knees and suck it a bit."  
"W-what?" Fang's cheeks became brighter.  
"What? Ya never suck on a dick, Fang?"  
"Shut up!" Fang growled shyly.  
"Ya serious?!" Auryon laughed as she slapped her strong thigh. "Man, you are adorable!" Fang reached for her boxers. "Hey, you better not call this off dammit! I'm horny ass fuck now! Its a damn shame if ya leave your Elder with an erection! Geez, take a freaking joke." Auryon sat on the edge of the bed. "Come here, we'll take it slow."

Fang let of a breath and got on her knees. She took hold of the semi hard erection and stroked it. She had never done this before, but had seen Galena do it many times. She leaned in and let her tongue flick the head. The taste between Galena and Auryon was definitely different, but for some reason or other still attracted her. She opened her mouth wider and took in more of the length. Her eyes slightly widened in time. She felt Auryon's length grow in her mouth, making her mouth have to widen.

"Come on, dont be a wuss Fang. Take more of it in!" Auryon growled.

She let her hand land on the back of Fang's head and pushed it down against her length. Fang gagged at the action. She quickly pulled away and glared at the woman.

"What the hell?!" Fang growled.  
"Ya gag, but you'll learn! Take it in and breathe through your damn nose, Fang. Use your tongue too. Its boring if you only move up and down." Auryon shrugged.  
"I'll do it. But push me down again and i'll bite your dick off!" Fang barked.  
Fear surfaced on the other Yun's face."Damn.. okay okay.. shit Fang.."

Fang let out a shaky breath before restarting on the oral sex. She took Auryon's advice and breathed through her nose as she took more of the length inside her mouth. Whatever she couldn't take she stroked with her hand. Finally she heard moans from Auryon's and just as she expected they were low grunts and more cursing. Fang's tongue slurped the entire length as she continued.

"Fuck.. Imma cum Fang!"  
"Wha-mngh!"

A hot stream of fluids shot into Fang's mouth and flowed down into her throat. It caught her completely off-guard. She took out the length as she coughed.

"Whoo! That was some good head. Shaky start but good at the end. Very goo-oomph!" Auryon struggled for breath again at another punch to her diaphragm. "What the fuck?!"  
"You should have warned me sooner! Damn neared choked, you damn Yun!"  
"Fuckk.. alright.." Auryon whimpered. "But stop punching me.."  
"Stop being a bad Elder!" Fang countered.  
"Alriiight.." Auryon stood and help Fang off the ground. "Alright, get on the bed. Time we work on you and feed that horny pussy of yours."  
"Must you use such dirty language?" Fang growled as she laid down on the bed.  
"Hell yeah! Love the dirty talk and the ladies love it too. Ya know.. Dia Galena likes it too." Fang glared over at her. Auryon let out a nervous chuckle. "Forget I said anything. Anyway, get use to it cuz i aint changing for some virgin."  
"Just tone it down.."  
"Nope. Now spread 'em."

Fang groaned as she shyly did as she was told. Auryon had knelt down and ran a finger against lower set of lips.

"Damn.. you are wet!"

Fang tensed slightly as she felt Auryon's tongue press against her inner thighs. Her lips followed as she made some sort of suction sound.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Fang squirmed.  
"Cleaning you! Your juices are damn near everywhere! Even your freakin' buttcrack!"

Fang's bottom hole squeezed shut as Auryon passed her tongue there as well. To then slide it up towards her slit.

"Will you just get this over with?" Fang groaned.  
"Oh, stop acting like if ya don't like it, Kiddo." Auryon gripped Fang's hard length and wagged it from side to side a bit. "Look at this damn thing! You like it so shut up and let me work my magic!"

Another groan of irritation surfaced from Fang. Auryon ignored the moody woman to allow her tongue to slither into Fang's inner walls. Fang's hips tensed while her length throbbed a bit.

_Ya like that huh?_ Auryon thought before pushing her tongue as deep inside as she could while her hand stroked the length.

Fang writhed under her. From the corner of her eyes, Auryon noticed Fang gripping the sheets. Auryon pulled away and stood. Fang sat up and glared over at her elder.

"Why'd you stop?" Fang growled.  
"Well, I was just getting you ready. Like ready ready. Now where the hell are your rubbers, Fang?"  
"Nightstand. First drawer, to the left.."  
"Got 'em!" Auryon quickly did away with the wrapping and slipped into the condom. "Alright.. now the real fun begins! Lay back down and relax, Fang.."

Fang nodded. Her nerves began to boil again as she saw Auryon getting on the bed with her. Auryon rested on her knees as she positioned herself between Fang's legs. She took hold of her length.

"Alright, here it goes.. now, relax Fang. Main thing to do is to relax."  
"Okay.." Fang let out a nervous breath and closed her eyes. "I'm ready.."  
"Nice.. lets do this then."

Auryon pressed the head of her length against Fang's entrance. Slowly but surely she began to push inside. She grunted at the tightness she felt. She stopped and got closer.

"What's wrong?" Fang grumbled.  
"Hold on dammit.. you're tighter than I thought. Wait up.. relax Yun!"  
"I'm relaxed!" Fang countered, keeping her eyes shut.

The truth was Fang was going insane with nervousness. It took her everything she had to keep herself from shaking. Auryon's hesitation didn't help one bit.

"Alright... this time for sure.." Auryon said.

She pressed the tip against Fang's entrance once more before pushing into it. Her eyes widened as she felt her head slowly enter. Her hands left her length and took hold of Fang's hips. She pulled the woman closer into her length.

"Mngh.. wait.. don't go so fast.." Fang groaned in pain. Auryon didn't stop. Fang's eyes opened and glared. "Lets stop.."  
"Just take it, Fang.." Auryon hissed softly before pushing another inch. "It'll feel good soon.."

Fang groaned louder at the sharp burning like pain her womanhood felt. She honestly felt Auryon would rip her vagina apart. She squirmed under the woman, trying to pull away from her. Auryon was stronger, but Fang was smaller. Like a mouse escaping a cat's hold she finally wiggled away a bit.

"I said stop!" Fang growled.  
"Stop being a bit-Oomph!"

Fang had sent a swift kick against Auryon's diaphragm. Auryon flew off the bed to smack against the ground. Fang sat up and looked over at the angry Elder. Auryon coughed as she struggled to catch her breath again. She rubbed at her side.

"What the fuck, Fang?! I could've broken my dick!" Auryon growled.  
"I told you to stop!"  
"Well, isnt the point of this for me to take your virginity?"  
"You did! I'm bleeding, I'm sure you cracked me open enough!"  
"Ya gotta stop being a wuss. It hurts, but then it feels good!"  
"I didnt like it!"  
"How do you know? We only did it for maybe.. ten seconds!"  
"Look at my dick, Auryon!"

Auryon finally focused and locked her eyes on the Yun's penis. It had shriveled down to almost nothing. The pain had either been too much or Fang honestly didn't enjoy one moment of it. Hell maybe it had been both. Auryon sighed and stood up.

"Damn it Fang.. then how can I help you?" She groaned as she let herself sit next to the Yun.  
"Well since i have had sex with it and hated it, maybe it'll leave me alone." Fang frowned. "But how come I like it with fingers and tongues and such.."  
"Well, a dick is twice the size of that and harder than both. Its probably just too painful for you. Hm, maybe men will do the trick! I heard most are smaller than us."  
"For some reason, thats just a turn off to me." Fang groaned.  
"Well.. now what, i'm horny ass fuck."  
"I'll take care of it.. its the least I can do, right?"

Fang stood and pushed the woman down on the mattress. She leaned down and finally caught sight of Auryon's womanhood. Her brows rose and so did her penis.

"Hey.. do you mind if I.. maybe if I gave it to you instead?" Fang asked shyly. "I have never done another Yun.."  
"Pfft.. go for it. Doubt you'll be any good." Auryon punked the younger Yun.

Fang growled and made the woman get on all fours. Auryon was surprised at the position. She looked back and smiled nervously, watching Fang slip her erection into a condom.

"Ya-Ya know.. I was just kidding, Fang.."  
"Oh shut up.. I already know you like it rough.. so even if you are shitting me, I'm not holding back!"  
"Wai-oh fucking shit!"

Fang shoved her entire length in one single move. Auryon's short locks bounced as she tilted her head back. Fang gripped the woman's hips to then ram into her. Auryon groaned as their bodies slapped together.

"Fuck.. shit, Fang.. you're fucking wide! Feel like you took my own damn virginity and I aint even a vir-oohh fuck. This is fucking amazing!"

Fang grinned at the praise coming from her elder. For once she was proud to be a Yun at the presence of another Yun.

"Harder Fang! Fuck my fuckin' brains out!" Fang followed the order only to hear rather sweet moaning surface from her elder. Her brows rose as she felt the woman's lower set of lips hug her length. "Shit.. did I just climax?! Fuck.. damn you Fang.. no wonder you're small.. all the damn growing went to your wide dick!"  
"Dont tease me.." Fang growled.

She leaned down and gripped Auryon's length to then stroke it as she continued thrusting into her. With her free hand she slapped one of Auryon buttcheeks without a single ounce of mercy.

"This the rough stuff you like, right?" Fang growled with a small grin.

Auryon began to tremble under her.

"No way.. I cant.. stop, Fang.. Imma cum again." Fang smirked at how Auryon submitted. "Fuck you, Fang! Fuck you!"

Fang tensed as Auryon climaxed from both organs. Fang winced slightly as she reached her own orgasm. She rested her front against Auryon's toned back. They exchanged stares for seconds before Auryon grinned and reached over. She gently bit Fang's left cheek.

"I have never felt so damn proud of you, Fang." She said before chuckling. "You actually dominated me!"  
"Was I good?" Fang asked with a small smile.  
"One of the best I have had and I aint lyin'!"

Fang smirked, feeling a wave of happiness go through her.

**One year later**

Never again did Fang's womanhood demand a _piece of meat_ as Auryon called it. Fang concluded that she had been curious. With the curiousity figured out, it was moved away and placed aside for good.

Fang had returned from practice, cutting it short. She was dying to return to Oerba since she had heard of a good friend's return to the village.

She ran to the small building, opened the door and looked around. She took off her lance and rested it against a large cabinet before making her way deeper inside.

"Dia Galena?" She called out.  
"Over here. The room to the left. Are you injured? If so, wait there and I'll be with you in a bit!"

Fang grinned and decided to wait. When Galena saw no one come into the room she exited out of it and headed towards the main room. She gasped stopping mid stride. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Yun Fang? Is that you?"  
"Yeah.. its me." Fang replied with a grin.  
"Oh my.. oh my.."

Galena blinked to make sure she wasnt hallucinating. The little scrawny Yun she had known to be Fang had finally grown. Before she stood at around 5'3". Now a year later, she seemed to have hit one last growth spurt and now stood almost six feet tall. Her face had sharp features and now showed a full grown woman. The woman wore a sari now, yet more proof that the woman was know a widely known huntress among her clan. As saris were only worn among Yun who were full fledged huntresses. A small beauty mark had appeared under her right cheek.

Galena now stood in front of the Yun and gently placed her fingers on said mark. Fang grinned a bit. Confidence glowed. Cockiness even. But even so, the woman displayed such a level of elegance through such a stature.

"Welcome back, Dia Galena." Fang said in her slightly huskier toned voice.  
"Its been so long, Yun Fang.." Galena whispered lost in the woman's kind looking eyes.  
"Too long.." Fang growled softly.

No more words were shared at they united their lips. Unlike their first time together, Fang led this time as she made the Dia healer hers once more. Many times, to make up for lost time.

* * *

**Present**

Fang left her memories as Galena's chuckling entered her ears.

"I cannot believe it. You and Auryon.. and you even dominated her. I never saw her as one to receive." Galena said through chuckles.  
"Yeah.. She even begged for it many times after that day. _Feed me_, she said, _pleease Fang!_"  
"I did not!"

Heads turned at the door of the bedroom they had moved into. Fang grinned as she laid down on the bed Galena had taken her to.

Auryon leaned against the door frame with crossed arms. Her locks were longer, but still rather short as the longest layers reached the end of her neck. She cocked her head before grinning back.

"Why are you lying, Fang?" Auryon asked.  
"Ya wish.. you're just shy about sharing your story of how my scrawny ass dominated you!"  
"If I admit to it, will you finally give it to me again?"

Three laughed. Auryon entered and frowned slightly at Fang's injury. Fang caught her eyes.

"Its not as bad as it looks.." Fang finally said.  
"What happens when you kids want to travel away from Gran Pulse." Auryon said with a sigh. "You here to stay, Fang?"  
"No. I have to go back as soon as i'm better."  
"Why the hell so?"  
"Someone is waiting for her." Galena said with a small smile.  
"Ugh, Fang did ya fall in love with some Cocoon wenc-" Auryon flinched as a smack came to her head. She pouted at the Dia healer.  
"Behave.." Galena said before going over to tuck the other Yun in.  
"Its true tho-" Again another smack. Auryon pouted again before opening her mouth then shutting it when Galena brought her hand up again.  
"A Cocoonian is waiting for me. She isnt some wench though, so watch yourself Auryon.." Fang said with a slight hint of anger. "Anyways, I'm staying for a month. Im taken now Auryon. So in case you were hoping to do it with me.. just forget it."  
"You damn tease.." Auryon groaned.  
"Well, Yun Fang, I know you must be hungry but the remedies i shall apply tomorrow have to be with an empty stomach." Galena said with a small frown.  
"Its alright. Im actually more tired than hungry. Thank you for your time, Healer of the Dia."  
"I'll make sure to bring you a giant Behemoth thigh for dinner, Fang!"  
"Sounds good. I missed Gran Pulse food. Thanks Auryon." Fang smiled slightly.

With a few more words exchange, along with plans of what was to come finally the day came to an end.

"Night Fang!" Auryon said.  
"Good night Fang. I shall be in the next room, in case you need anything." Galena said.  
"Thank you. Night."

The two left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Fang's eyes left the door and locked on the window. She looked up at the thousands, most definitely millions of stars that decorated the skies of Gran Pulse.

It finally dawned on Fang how lonely she felt. She wanted to share this sky with Lightning. She wanted to bring Lightning to her homeland and show her all the wonders of Gran Pulse. She wondered if Lightning would like any of it.. Stars seem to align in the form of the soldier now. The soldier smiled lightly before looking away. That same shy stare she gave. Their last moment of peace before the storm began.

Fang's vision blurred from tears as they began to surface. She sighed before closing her eyes, letting the tears flow against her cheeks.

"Good night, Lightning.."

* * *

**AN: I knooow this chap chap sucked. D: So many XXX scenes. :O Mostly a side sort of chapter. lol **

** I actually wanted to show a bit of Fang's past and some of her connections in Gran Pulse, since she will be spending time here. lol I made younger Fang rather insecure and especially smaller than the Fang we all know and love. Lol. But once she hits the growth spurt her confidence rises and she is able to become the charming Yun we all love. ;)**

**Will be updated soon. lol so stick with me. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"I am going to inject this into your arm's nerve. It will bring much pain, but...soon your damaged nerves and muscles will start to heal. I need you try and be still." Galena brought up a cloth. "You can bite into this, if you'd like Yun Fang."

"I dont need it. Lets get this over with." Fang mumbled.

"Damn it Fang. Just bite the damn thing. Stop trying to look tough!" Auryon growled taking the cloth from Galena. "Bite it or you'll regret it!"

"No.." Fang growled.

"Bite it! Listen to your elder, Yun." Auryon growled. They locked eyes for what appeared to be a century. Fang knew she couldnt say no. It would bring shame to any clan if one ignored their elder. Fang took the rag and placed it in her mouth, leaving both corners having. "Thats a good girl! Wish I could stay and see Fang cry like a baby, but I gotta go. I'll be back later with that behemoth thigh I promised!"

Fang muffled a curse when Auryon ruffled at her head. Auryon laughed and escaped Fang's anger.

"Auryon, leave the poor woman alone." Galena said with a small chuckle. Auryon's laughter vanish when she exited the room. Galena smiled sweetly at Fang. "You will definitely get your revenge later, don't worry. I will even hold her down for you." Fang grinned slightly while she nodded. Galena's smile soon vanished. She brought one of the needles up. "I'll insert the potion now.."

Fang nodded. She wasnt one to fear needles, but this one made her nervous. Her eyes locked on the point that a light shine from the light outside. She let a small breath and relaxed as best she could. In the next second a pain like she never experienced before surged into her injured arm.

"Mnrgh!"

Fang released muffled screams. Her left hand clenched tightly into a ball. So tightly it felt as if her nails would rip into her flesh. Her eyed shut tightly. Stars began to spark in the darkness she shut herself in. Galena held her injured hand by its wrist to keep it from jerking.

"Be strong Yun.. its over.." Galena whispered.

"Bloody fuck.." Fang let out of in a small cry after spitting out the cloth. "That was... that was.. fuck!"

"Needles into nerves are the worst of pains. You have many damaged nerves from the force of the snap.. We can inject the Cura once each day or each week, that way we wont rush thi-"

"Do all of them now.." Fang whispered through pants.

"Fang, do not overestimate the amount of pain you can handle at once."

"I said do 'em all now!" Fang barked.

"I will not."

"The faster we handle this, the faster i can go back to Lightning!" Fang eyed the needles. "If you don't do it, i'll just do it myself!"

"Calm yourself, Yun Fang!" Galena said in such a roar.

Fang tensed up, never hearing the Elder angry. The crimson in her eyes looked like an ocean of boiling red blood. Fang lowered her eyes and sighed softly.

"Forgive me, Healer of the Dia." Fang whispered. Her head turned the opposite direction to hide the tears that dared formed. She clenched her left fist. "I just.. I want to see Lightning again. I.."

Galena sighed. While Fang managed to fight back the tears, she couldn't hide the distress in her voice. The husky voice cracked, reminding Galena of when Fang was younger, much younger.

**_"I love Vanille. I wanna make her happy." Fang whimpered into Galena's breasts. "Why wont she love me?!"_**

**_"Dear Child.. love will come. Do not rush these things." Galena whispered softly, comforting the young Yun. "If not Vanille, then another."_**

**_"But I want Vanille.. I want.."_**

Galena sighed softly and cupped Fang's cheek. She gently turned Fang.

"Just one more.. this one will be most difficult. It is a nerve connected to your memories.." Galena whispered.

"Do it.. please." Fang whimpered.

Galena nodded. Fang saw doubt in the woman's eyes. Never had Fang seen that. Galena was a strong woman. To see doubt terrified the Yun. What memories would be activated through the nerves? Fang let out a small shiver. The pain had slightly subsided.

"Here i go." Galena said softly.

Fang placed the cloth back in her mouth. She nodded and watched. Her eyes locked at the approaching needle. They widened. Her heart's pace quickened. The pain returned once more. This time it was doubled that. Fang felt a massive dizzy spell come. She tightly closed her eyes only to be faced with flashing images.

**_The pushing eyebrows. Cold steel like azure eyes. The first smile and nod. The helpless body being slapped into the air. It made a futile attempt to reach for its weapon before falling to its death. Fang's hand reached for that body._**

**_"Wake up.. WAKE UP!"_**

**_Those same eyes stared up at her. With each second the light began to vanish. The skin became pale, almost white. An arm tensed as it tried to reach up. Fang tried her best to not lose her nerves, but she knew she was crying._**

**_"Why are you crying, Fang.."_**

**_That voice cracked. Already the hand was losing its heat and becoming limp._**

**_"Lightning, dont die on me.. Lightning... LIGHTNING!"_**

The images ended. The voices faded into nothing. Fang could only hear her loud sobs. Arms had wrapped around her head. She had leaned into Galena's chest for needed warmth. It didnt help ease the crying.

"Its okay, Child. Its over. Its over now.." Galena whispered softly.

* * *

Auryon bursted into the room.

"He-"

"Shhh.." Galena whispered.

"What.. she's asleep?!" Auryon whispered, or rather tried to.

"Quiet down.." Galena slapped the woman's hand.

"I brought her the biggest thigh." Auryon blinked. "What the hell is she doin' snoozin'?"

"The session was a little too much for her.. she, she needs to rest." Galena sighed and stepped out. Auryon followed. A strong arm wrapped around the Dia. "Yun Auryon.. I have never seen Fang in such emotional dismay. Not even with Vanille. She.. cried herself to sleep. She wouldn't tell me a thing. Only repeated the Cocoonians name and whispered 'its all my fault, Lightning.'"

"Fuck.. and i was just kidding with the crying fit.." Auryon sighed before looking down at the Dia. The woman looked so depressed. Auryon had never seen Galena look like that. She had always been a woman to hold her own. "How are you doing?"

"It hurts.. To see such a spirit so broken." Galena whispered softly as she leaned into the Yun. "We have not told Fang of what is happening in Gran Pulse."

"I dunno if we should. She already has much on her plate. Jamming more, ya know shes gonna jump right in or worse, she'll fall into a deeper state of depression." Auryon sighed again. "Jeez, i wanna meet this _Lightning _see what's so damn special 'bout her. Why she has Fang doing backflips!"

"Quiet down, you'll awaken her." Galena whispered.

Auryon groaned in response. "Ya know, there are many great women in Gran Pulse. Me for example. Having Fang every night.. damn,.." Auryon shook her head. "Not a good time to get an erection.."

"You would only want Yun Fang for her body. That isnt true love, Yun Auryon."

"Fine.. then what about you?" Auryon cocked her head looking down at the Dia.

"Me? For Fang?" Auryon nodded. Galena blushed lightly, casting her eyes down. "That is silly, Yun Auryon."

"She liked you back then. She can do it again!" Auryon growled.

"Auryon.."

"Dammit Galena! We gotta get her away from Cocoon. We already lost Van! Things are gonna get dangerous and it'll get worse."

"Things may work out. Do not jump to conclusions."

"But-!"

"And do not mention any of it to Fang, Yun Auryon!" Galena snapped, pulling away from the buff Yun's hold. The Yun crossed her arms. "She already has things to worry about. This would only delay her healing. We must keep her calm, as calm as we can."

"Fine.. fuck.. fine!" Auryon finally let herself relax against the cool wall. "So.. you do love her right? Fang i mean.."

"I love all people in Gran Pulse."

"Dammit, Galena you know what mrngg-"

Galena gently placed her index finger against Auryon's lips. She smiled weakly and shook her head.

"We have discussed this many times, Auryon. You already know my reasons." She replied softly.

"I just.. hate seeing you like this." Auryon mumbled.

"I am happy, Auryon. Honest I am."

"You're lyin'. I can tell.." Auryon mumbled. She took the woman's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I do not wish to discuss this anymore, Yun Auryon."

Galena slipped her hand from Auryon's hold. The Yun made no attempt to counter. She remained silent as Galena took her leave for dinner.

_Are ya really happy? The two of you.. Fang, Galena.. Can you honestly tell me you're happy with your decisions so far?_ Auryon sighed and closed her eyes. _Maybe they are.. or maybe theyre in denial about it all._

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of more Cura injections. The sessions had become a lot easier. Fang no longer needed a cloth as she had gotten use to the pain as it rushed throughout her nerve endings. Only nightmares plauged the Yun. Repetitions of Lightning's fall. Some where Lightning was ripped to shreds by the juggernaut. Others where Fang never reached the falling body and she got a front row seat of it splattering all over pavement. Even some where Lightning died in her arms.

When the third week hit, Fang practiced using her injured arm to make sure it would be in working order. The nightmares only gave the Yun more reason to give it her all during her training.

"Here use this lance. Glaive. Its an upgrade to the bladed lance ya took to Cocoon." Auryon cocked her head as she horizontally threw over the extended lance. "I'll keep an eye on ya, so go crazy.. Just give a slow start!"

"Yeah yeah.." Fang mumbled.

She took the blade in her left hand and spun it. Her right hand gave a small twitch of anticipation. The lance jumped in the air before landing on her right open palm. She clenched her hand.

"I missed holding a weapon.." Fang said over to Auryon. "Fighting's all I know after all."

"Heheh, Yun are the word fight. When one wants to fight or a fighter, Yun is what one thinks of!" Auryon said proudly.

"Couldn't imagine my life without this adrenaline.." Fang extend her arm foward, flinching very slightly. "Mgn.."

"Still have two weeks here.." Auryon said after catching the slight discomfort.

"I'll make a 100% recovery, you'll see." Fang responded.

Auryon nodded, even though she knew those words werent targetted to her. Fang probably spoke to the Cocoonian.

"Well, so the rumors arent rumors at all!"

Both women turned to catch a blonde approach them. She had a small smile on her light pink lips. Her royal blue eyes shined brightly at the sight of Fang. Fang grinned widely.

"Simone!" Fang jogged towards the Yun. She wrapped her strong left arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze. "Where have you been?"

"Ah! Ya know Simone, Fang.. A huntress and top knotch pirate of sorts!" Auryon quickly replied for Simone. "Right Simone?"

"Ah.." Simone caught the strange pleading look Auryon threw at her. Her slender brow lifted before they relaxed. "Ah, yes.. The life of a pirate indeed. I just came back from a long journey actually. Six months out at sea.."

"Did you find any treasure?!" Fang asked with a giant smile.

Simone couldnt help but laugh. She always enjoyed Fang's excitement. It hadnt changed from when she was a child. The only thing that had changed was the Yun's delectable body. It attracted many Yun and other clans men and alike. Simone too was one of the attracted. But Fang declined all the people that asked for her companionship. But none gave up, not until Fang announced she'd be leaving Gran Pulse.

Now here she was once again. She'd return to them. She'd return home.

"Aha.. well, not really. We wanted to venture out into the unknown. Found a small inhabited island though." Simone lied. It pained her to lie, but the look Auryon gave her basically ordered her to lie. Simone would have to find out the reasons why later.

"I wish I could go with you out to sea one day.." Fang frowned.

Auryon gave a hearthy laugh. "Too bad ya get sick. Soon as the tide come-whoa hey!" Fang pouted after pushing her elder. Simone laughed at the show. "Fuck, just saying the truth!"

"We know the truth.. you dont have to repeat it. Its an embarrassment to me." Fang grumbled.

"Dont worry, Fangy. Dia Galena has been working on a remedy for sea sickness." Simone smiled to watch Fang's eyes light up. "We can go on an adventure together.. alone, out at sea.. no one can hear us."

"Dont even bother. Fang's taken!" Auryon barked.

"What?! Fangy Fang, is this true?!" Simone asked, shocked by the news.

"By a damned Cocoonia-argh!" Auryon fell on the ground by a punch to the diaphragm. "Its true.. argh.. damn it Fangy-eeee! Okay okay.. stop!"

"Only Simone can call me that, ya know.." Fang puffed out. "And i thought i told you never put Lightning on the _damned_ Cocoonian pile!"

"So its true, Fang.. you are with a Cocoonian?" Simone placed a hand on her sword's hilt, which rested in her belt's sheath. "Wait.. then, is she here?"

"No..." Fang sighed and placed a hand on her healing shoulder. "She's in a coma because-"

"It aint your fault, Yun!" Auryon growled as she crossed her arms. "Honestly, ya gotta stop that!"

"So then.." Simone tilted her head. "How did it happen?"

"I dont want to talk about it.." Fang mumbled.

"Same ol' Fang." Auryon shrugged. Auryon already shielded her ribs at a coming fist. "Hgn.. a-anyways.. look some goblins for ya to take your pint up rage on!"

Fang grumbled under her breath before walking over to the goblins. She twirled her lance with her good hand.

"Come at me, nasties!" Fang taunted them with succession.

The two other Yun looked at her from a safe distance. Close enough to aid her in case things got out of hand, but far enough to keep her at earshot.

"So any reason why I just lied to Fang?" Simone finally asked.

Auryon sighed and ran a hand through her short locks. "Ahh.. look at her. Shes in bad bad shape."

"How did she get hurt?"

"She hasnt told us. She hasnt said much, actually. But whatever happened, must have been bad. Galena told me she fell asleep cryin her eyes out!"

"Like when Dia Vanille left?"

"Worse than that.."

"Worse?"

"Worse.." Simone sighed and shook her head a bit. Auryon came closer. "So.. hows the situation?"

"We boosted our defenses. They wont get through our wall. We kept them at bay and pushed until they surrender."

"Thats good!"

"Yes, but i'm sure theyre planning something. They cant have given up so soon.."

"If things become worse we may have to awaken the tech used by our ancestors. The tech they want i mean.."

"Juggernauts would surely help, if we reboot and rewire them to aid only us."

"Hmgn.. thats all Dia and Nsu clan crap. Not many Yun are scientists, ya know?"

"Yun Jeanne excels in science and is a genius in combat. She makes very accurate battle plans."

"Oh yeah! Yeah.. she might be a good one to look over at our ancient tech." Auryon nodded with a small grin. "Plus.. she is HOT. Ya know she is the only Yun to have said no to me?!"

"I cant imagine why, you are so charming." Simone said with an obvious sarcastic tone.

"Says you. You got on yer knees for me, Simone."

"I was drunk.. I was drunk.." Simone waved Auryon away, as Auryon laughed. "You know my heart belongs to Fang."

"That ship set sail, hun."

"Nice pun." Simone mumbled.

They finally remained quiet as they watched Fang return with a grin. She had won, but it was obvious she had broken a sweat. Braking a sweat with mere goblins wasnt a good sign.

"We'll need to tell Fang eventually, you know.." Simone whispered.

"Yeah.. i know."

Fang's grin vanished as she notice a bit of distress from the Yun. They noticed her staring and just as quickly as they stopped smiling, they gathered themselves again and started smiling once more. Fang's brows shot up a bit before she shook the strange feeling away.

They acted themselves again. Auryon continued with the teasing while Simone protected her whenever she could.

* * *

Fang sighed as she sat against the bed she had been sleeping on for three weeks straight. She looked over at Vanille's phone. Every day it awaited her with the same message.

_**Lightning has not awaken.**_

Fang let herself lay back. Her arm was no longer in a splint. She was able to support it without pain. But she still couldnt use the lance at full potential and could lay against her right side when sleeping. At first she would constantly hurt herself when turning while asleep, but now she no longer turned unconsciously. As if her brain ordered her body to watch itself even while sleeping.

"Just a little more.." Fang whispered. "Then I can go back.. I can go back to you."

* * *

**Same Day (Nightfall) **

"Captain Simone, welcome back." Jeanne smiled over at the Yun captain.

"Of course I'd be back, General Jeanne." Simone smiled lightly. "I brought along someone with me or rather she followed m-"

"Hey! Jeanne! Want me now?"

Jeanne scowled before sighing and rubbing her already aching temples. She knew that voice all too well. Her light blue eyes rolled away from the Yun archer.

"Yun Auryon, what a pleasure.." Said a sarcasm filled voice.

"Why the formalities?" Auryon asked with a grin as she gave the general a slow scan.

"Take a picture why don't you.." Said another that surfaced from a room beside the one they were in.

"Nsu Guinevere.." Auryon mumbled shifting her eyes away the female. "Tch, werent ya in some long mission away from here?"

"Was.. Nsus dont take as long as some of you, Yuns."

"What?!" Both Simone and Auryon growled. The female grinned.

"At ease.. all of you." Jeanne whispered softly, letting her slender fingers move some brunette locks behind her ear.

"So, General Jeanne.." Auryon snaked her way next to the woman before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, or rather trying. A single finger held back the bulgy arm. Auryon groaned as she struggled to lower it completely. "Tch..grrnghmngh! What the hell?! How do you do that, Jeanne?!"

"For once, can you be serious, Yun Auryon? Especially at moments like these." Jeanne replied.

"Fine.. dammit."

Auryon surrendered and leaned against a wall with her arms crossed in defeat. Guinevere smirked slightly before nodding over at Jeanne to begin a small review.

"The enemy has been sealed off at sea, by air, and by land. We have trained some of our every day monsters to act like our pets. Behemoths. Amphibaenas."

"Next thing to train would be.." Simone's eyes grew at the thought.

"Thats correct, an Adamantoise." Guinevere whispered.

"Oh-hohoho! Thats quite the challenge!" Auryon said with a giant grin.

"We could sure use Fang.." Jeanne whispered softly. "Dia Galena continues to keep it a secret from her, correct?"

"Yeah.. Fang's gonna be leaving next weekend, so.. it doesnt matter." Auryon groaned slightly.

"To think she'd leave Gran Pulse. Her home!" The Nsu growled.

"She has her reasons!" Auryon quickly countered. "And I'm sure she'll return. Soon as she handles her business in that damned land!"

"Fang is one of the best we have. Having her join us sooner than later would be for the best." Jeanne's hand gently rushed across the map of Gran Pulse. "But, I would like to have her at 100%. So lets let her do what she has to do first. Then we can tell her everything."

"Understood!" All replied with a nod.

* * *

**Final Days - Oerba Village **

Fang stretched her right arm with ease as she walked along a random road. She had a giant grin on her face. Finally she felt absolutely no pain. She had even killed a Behemoth on her own to fetch the village dinner. After four weeks of constant training and constant sessions with Galena's healing, Fang felt her strength returning at full. She felt Yun again.

Fang plunged her new lance against the soft ground before climbing up a tree. She settled against the trunk after sitting on a branch. Her eyes scanned the green of Oerba. A small smile lingered on her lips.

_After you wake up, Lightning...I want to bring you to Oerba. I want to show you every little thing I love about Gran Pulse. I want us to start a life here. But I wonder, I wonder if you'd like it here... _Fang stared up at the starry sky. Her eyes widened at the sight of shooting stars decorating the sky as well.

"Make a wish, Yun." A voice came from under the tree.

"Auryon.."

"Heheh.. Dont mean to intrude, Galena wanted me to watch over you. You know, in case ya hurt yourself again." Auryon teased.

"Right.."

_I wish...I wish Lightning would wake up as soon as I get back to her side. I want you to wake up Lightning. Wake up, get up, and just...hell, you can even go crazy like you did the first day we spent together. I dont care. As long as I can hear your voice and feel your warmth, I dont care what you do, Lightning. Just wake up for me. . ._

Auryon remained quiet. Her eyes locked down on a small droplet of water that had fallen on her left hand. She knew it wasnt a drop of rain. She knew the other Yun was crying again. Like she had many nights prior. It pained her to see the Yun in such a state.

Many forgot Yun were still human. Many forgot that no matter how strong Yun were, even they cried as well.

_Fang, one of the strongest Yun cries. For some Cocoonian.. damn it Fang, she better be hot for all you cried while you were here. You better let me meet her.._ Auryon stared up at the quiet Yun. _She'll wake up, you'll see and you'll have a home to return to, once you decide to come home again._

* * *

**Muffled noises entered the pitch black darkness. The noises were filled with agony. **

_**"-On't -ie, Li-t-ing."**_

**Then they turned into angry growls. One voice turned into many different ones. Sobs, yells, sadness. Then again, one. A comforting one that brought her a bittersweet feeling. Finally only one remained. The tone sounded familiar, but the words were still muffled. She couldn't decipher them no matter how hard she tired. It was as if cotton balls had been wedged into her ears.**

**Lightning couldn't find the source of the voices. Soon they faded and were never heard again. She remained lost in the darkness alone.**

**"Hello? Is anyone here.." Lightning called out. "Where am I.."**

**How odd was it to the soldier that she could hear her own voice, but not the others that had spoken in the distance. She couldn't see anything around her, but she saw her own self. It was if she was the only thing that radiated light and the only one in this strange pitch dark room. She took steps foward and back and side to side but never got anywhere. She began to panic.**

_**Keep calm soldier.. Control your emotions.**_

**Lightning shook her head at her own advice. Her eyes widened as the feeling of desperation and panic grew deep in her chest. Air began to become difficult to take in. Then she feared that whatever room she was isolated in would run out of air.**

**"I... I need to get out of here... I need to..." The soldier said as she began to hyperventilate.**

**She ran as fast as she could. She sprinted with an arm stretched out and swinging left and right, hoping to hit anything. A door, a window, a person, a creature, an exit.. Nothing ever came. Soon she fell to her knees as she pulled at her uniform collar. She tried as hard as she could to control her breathing.**

_**Calm down.. panicking won't get you anywhere, Soldier.**_

**"But where am I.. where..." She whispered. "Hello?!"**

_**"I -ant... keep.. life support.."**_

**Lightning looked around as the voices came around.**

_**"Se-ah.."**_

**"Serah?!" Lightning stood up. She clenched her fists as the name was repeated. That had definitely been Snow's voice. Sobs were heard again.**

_**"-on't cry, Serah.."**_

**"Serah?! Serah.. is he hurting you?!"**

_**"Lets go.. you need to sleep.. -'ll be okay.."**_

**"It wont be okay.. he's lying. Serah, he cheated on you.. Serah?! Where are you.."**

**The room seem to gather light. Dark shadow like silhouettes began to appear. In the distance a light glimmered. Only two of the beings were finally distinguishable. Her eyes widened.**

**"Serah! Serah, get away from him!"**

**Lightning began sprinting. She ran through the shadow beings. She started getting closer to her little sister, until.. Until the shadow like beings became solid and started getting in her way. She crashed into them.**

**"Get out of the way!" Lightning roared.**

**Her eyes locked back on her sister and Snow. They got further away by the second. Snow turned and locked an eye with her. An evil grin soon formed against his lips. His grip tightened around her sister. Soon Nabaat appeared around his other arm. She too looked back as a wicked grin form on her lips as well.**

**"Dont worry, we'll take good care of Snow."**

**"The more the merrier.." Snow smirked.**

**"Serah.. look at the woman! Serah.. Serah, can't you see her?!"**

**It was as if Serah saw no one but Snow. Unlike Snow and Nabaat, she never paid any attention to Lightning. Never turned at the sound of her voice.**

**She pushed through the crowd to try and catch up to the trio. She would be damned if she let Snow get away.**

_**I'll kill you.. i'll kill you for hurting my sister!**_

**Loud footsteps were then heard behind Lightning. She froze in place and looked back, but saw nothing. The steps became louder. Sounds of rusty mechanical parts moving became audible. It creaked as it stepped. Her head turned left and right, but she soon turned foward to chase Snow again. Her eyes widened at the bigger than normal juggernaut in front of her. She stepped back only to bump into another behind her. Her head turned left and right again. Now two juggers stood to her sides, behind her, next to her, and in front her. All pointed their machine guns at her. Lightning's hands clenched. One wrapped around a solid object. Her eyes darted down and locked on her gunblade. She rose it, but it was as if that action made the machines activate. They opened fired without mercy.**

**Lightning's arms flew up as a shield. No pain ever surfaced. Her eyes opened slightly. All the bullets were missing her, but soon a cracking noise became audible around her. Her eyes locked under her. The dark ground she was standing on was starting to break, like thin ice would. Her eyes widened.**

_**No.. no..**_

**She didn't have a chance to make another move. One more bullet pierced the ground and shattered it completely. Soon her body was free falling into nothingness. Nothing to hold onto. She snapped her fingers to activate her grav-con unit, but nothing happened.**

_**This is it.. this is how I die..**_

**A bright light surfaced within the abyss she had fallen into. The light became to strong. Lightning closed her eyes tightly.**

**Nothing ever came.**

**She soon opened her eyes and found herself laying on her stomach around an all white landscape. She tried standing but found it difficult to even breathe. Her eyes widened. She now laid in a pool of blood.**

**_Who's blood is thi-_ Drops of blood dripped down her chin as she lifted her head. _I__ts mine? But.. the machines never hit me._ Lightning coughed. More blood splattered on the once white ground.**

**Laughing surfaced. She turned her head to that direction. Snow stood there with a cocky grin.**

**"You say you want to protect Serah?!" Snow asked. "Look at yourself! You can't even protect yourself!" Lightning tried to counter only for blood to slip out. Snow laughed hysterically. "You're pathetic, Sis! She's better off with me and you know it!"**

**_No.. she's not safe with you.. she's not.. L_ightning groaned at the pain on her front. _Did I brake my ribs from the fall? Did the juggernauts' attack puncture my organs? But how come I never felt any pain, until now?!_**

**Lightning's head fell as she felt it become like iron. Her eyes locked on the blonde male as he continued to laugh.**

**One blink and he vanished.**

_**This can't be how I die.. Not like this.. I need to stand up. There is still so much I have to do..**_

**Lightning fought it with all her might but her eyes refused to stay open. Even as she heard footsteps approaching, they remained closed.**

**"You are pathetic.."**

_**Fang? No.. it can't be her.. She wouldn-**_

**Lightning gave a blood curling scream as her body was kicked and turned on its back side. The immense pain opened her eyes. She immediately locked them up with the Pulsian who gave her a look filled with such hatred. Fang mounted the soldier. A strong hand gripped at her GC inner shirt to pull her up.**

**"Thats it then?! You're just gonna call it quits?!" Fang growled. "All that damn work for nothin'! That advice i gave you and the time i spent on you?!"**

**"I-I.. cant.. Fang.." Lightning wheezed, shocked at how hoarse her voice sounded. "It hurts too much, Fang.."**

**"Pathetic.." Fang repeated before smirking. "I knew it.. you're a lost fucking cause."**

**"Fang.."**

**"Your little sister is better off."**

**"Then j****ust leave me alone Fang.. I dont need you. I never needed you." Lightning growled**

**"You want a deathwish, right? All this time all you wanted was this, right?!**

**A jab struck Lightning's left cheek. The hand that had gripped her now struck her right cheek. The onslaught of punches began. Each crack a bone on her face before moving down and even shattering her chest plate. No mercy came from the woman Lightning recently titled as her lover. Lightning grunted and shut her already swelling eyes. Lightning could do nothing, but take the harsh strikes. Her arms felt like blocks of iron. She couldnt rise them to counter or defend. **

**The punches came to a sudden halt. Only Lightning's wheezing could be heard.**

**"Know what.. I rather leave ya alive. Killing you would only bring you peace, wouldn't it?" Fang growled. Lightning opened one eye. The once white room was now becoming black again. Only the Pul****sian could be seen. Her stare was dark and cold. The gentleness that she had once showed the soldier was no longer anywhere to be seen.**

**"Just.. just end it.." Lightning managed to whisper.**

**Fang smirked. Lightning's eyes widened. In a split second, Fang's lance appeared before lunging down. The sharp blade missed Lightning's left eye by a hair, but she knew Fang had missed on purpose.**

**"Killing you would be saving you. For failing to protect Serah.. you'll watch her be happy all by your bloody self." One blink and Fang's blade as well as Fang was gone, but her voice was heard one more time. "Such a lost cause.. what a damn shame."**

**"Leave.. I dont need you.. I never.. needed you.." L****ightning grunted as she turned back to her stomach.**

_**I dont need anyone.. i'll make it alone and help Serah..**_

**The soldier managed to raise to her feet only to fall down on her knees in the next second.**

**Little hands landed on the ground for support. Eyes widened as the hands were then brought up.**

**_Whats going on? I.. who am I?_ Lightning's eyes locked down at the ground that reflected her image. _I__'m a child again? And I'm.._**

**Tears fell on the puddle like floor, creating small wave like vibrations that shook away the image.**

**The child by the name of Claire soon curled up against a corner as she cried softly. She could hear laughter in the distance. Joy that belonged to her sister and Snow. Along side them was Vanille and Fang as well had joined them.**

_**They dont need me..**_

_**"I heard her say it. Serah said, it was your fault, Lightning. It was your fault, Serah left." **_

**The child cried harder as Fang's voice entered her ears. She shook furiously. Her small palms rubbed at the never-ending tears.**

**"Oh dear.."**

**"Claire, there you are.."**

**"We've been looking for you, Claire."**

**The soothing voices made Claire's head snap up. Her giant blue eyes locked up. Her heart tightened at the sight before her.**

**"Mommy.. Daddy.." Her voice squeaked out.**

**Her mother smiled sweetly before taking her into her arms.**

**Claire snuggled against her mother. She took in her warmth and the faint scent of lavender she would always have.**

**"Dearest Claire.. why do you cry?" Her mother asked.**

**"Mommy, I failed.. I wasnt a good sister. Serah.. I didnt take care of her." Claire whimpered. "I promised I would. I promised you, Mommy.."**

**"But you did take care of Serah. You took good care of her."**

**"Then why does she hate me? Why wont she listen to me?"**

**"She doesnt hate you, Claire. You have taken good care of her, but now its her time to live her own life and you as well."**

**"But I want to protect her!"**

**"And you will, but be her protector not her decider. Be there to support her with whatever she decides. To comfort her when she makes mistake in life. Be the sister Serah always wanted, Claire."**

**"Mommy.."**

**"We're very proud of you, Claire." Her father finally spoke as he ran his index finger down one of Claire's cheeks.**

**"Daddy.."**

**The three hugged. In mere seconds the young Claire was once again her own age. Her parents held her still before pulling away.**

**"You two have grown to be very beautiful and intelligent women. We're proud of you both. Like Serah, Claire.. its time you started your own life." Her mother said with a smile.**

**"But how do i.. I dont even.."**

**"Just be honest with others, but most importantly be honest with yourself." Both said in sync.**

**Lightning gasped lightly as the two began to fade before her very eyes. She reached out to them and saw her hand go through them.**

**"Wait.. dont go please.."**

**"It is not the time for our reunion, Claire. We will always be here waiting for the two of you, but now is not the time Claire. Live.. Live your life, Claire."**

**Lightning nodded before closing her eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks.**

_**Be honest..**_

**"I.. I don't want to be alone." Lightning whispered before making her voice louder. Her eyes rose as her hands clenched tightly against her chest. "Fang.. I.. I need you... please come back.."**

**"I never left.." Strong arms wrapped behind the soldier. Such warmth surrounded her. Fang pressed her cheek against Lightning's. "I was simply waiting for you. I still am, Lightning."**

**"What do you mean, Fang.." Lightning turned while in the Pulsian's arms. She was shocked to find her crying. "Fang.."**

**"Lightning, you need to wake up.." Fang whispered.**

**"What do you mean? I am awake.."**

**"Please wake up, Lightning." Fang cupped Lightning's cheeks before pressing her forehead against hers. "-ake up, Ligh-ing."**

**Lightning's eyes widened in horror, as her arms went through the now static like Fang. Fang still moved her lips, but nothing surfaced. Only a beeping noise came forth now.**

**"Fang! Dont go! Fang!"**

**Lightning's eyes stung from the tears that build, but she refused to blink. She knew that if she did, Fang's image would vanish just like everyone else.**

**"I dont want to be alone.. I'm scared.. I dont want to be alone.."**

**The image of Fang began to deny the laws of gravity as she began to float upwards.**

**"Wake up.. -or me.."**

**Lightning reached up for the Pulsian, shocked that even while transparent, their fingers laced together. A bright light glowed behind the huntress. Lightning's eyes burned with a blinding light, but she refused to close them.**

**"Take me with you, Fang.."**

**And Fang did. Now the two floated upwards. The strong arms once again Lightning's frame. The light became stronger until it blinded the soldier, yet the soldier no longer felt fear. . .**

* * *

**Palumpolum (1 month later)**

Vanille stretched as she got up from the chair she had been sitting for what seemed like hours. She sighed quietly, remembering she was in the college's massive library. While she spread out from the rest, she still respected the rules.

_I finished a little earlier than I thought I would! I can get home early and make a meal for Hope before he returns from work._ Vanille nodded at her plan as she packed up. _Fang returns tomorrow and I've got my test scores in. Aced everything! She'll be so proud._ A small pang hit her heart. _Proud...but not happy? I wonder if Lightning will ever come out of her coma. . ._

She opened the library door and looked up at the giant blue sky. A small smile returned to her lips.

"No.. I have a feeling she will and I have a feeling it'll be soon! So lets enjoy the rest of this beautiful day!" She let a small giggle. "I cant wait to get home!"

Minutes later Vanille arrived to her home. Her brows shot up a bit as she saw Hope's car in their driveway. She stopped and checked her phone. No messages had been sent to it nor had calls been missed.

_Maybe he just got home?_

Vanille shrugged and opened her front door. She placed her bookbag and purse on a small table they had in the hallway.

"Hope?" Vanille called. "I'm home!"

No answer. Vanille tilted her head to one side before shrugging again.

_Maybe hes taking a nap.. ooh, he must have been so tired, my poor Hope._

She headed upstairs. Steps in she came to abrupt halt. Noises could be heard in the distance. Noises that made Vanille's heart speed up before clenching tightly. She summoned the courage to make her way to their bedroom door which was slightly opened.

Her eyes widened at the sight before them. A naked woman was mounted on Hope, riding him like if they were in some sort of adult movie. Her eyes manage to trail up towards her husband. He was chained up to the head of their bed.

"You like it rough, don't you, you cute stud.." The woman asked in a husky voice.

"Morngh.. I wan.."

Vanille shook her head at the sight. Hope couldn't even speak with how much he was enjoying it. She couldn't take it any longer, but instead of interrupting she found herself running down her stairs.

_No.. Hope, this isnt.. this cant be happening! You told me you loved me!_

**Bhodum Train Station**

Fang eagerly stepped out of the train. For once she was happy to set foot back on Cocoon. She shivered at the thought.

_Happy to be back in Cocoon?_ Fang sighed softly.

"What a girl does to me.." Fang chuckled softly before frowning.

Her eyes lowered.

_Lightning hasnt woken up yet.. but at least I'm here, in case she does. No, when she wakes up._

Fang scanned the area surprised Vanille was nowhere to be seen. Vanille was always one to be on time. Fang found it strange her little sister was late for their reunion.

_She said two days ago she had big news for me.. Two wiffs of it actually.._

Fang sighed and crossed her arms as she waited.

It felt as if half an hour had passed. Finally Vanille arrived. Fang sprang up from the bench she had been sitting on. Her brows pushed together slightly at the condition her sister appeared to be. The usual prancing and bright Vanille looked exhausted and defeated. Something was wrong.. Something bad.

"Vanille, you okay?" Fang asked as she placed a hand on Vanille's shoulder. The younger woman flinched slightly before stepping back a bit, leaving Fang to worry even more. "Vanille.."

"Yeah.. sorry, just a lot testing and school is just so tiring. I slept in and so.. Thats why I was late, sorry."

_Slept in?_ Fang thought.

On the contrary, Vanille looked as if she hadnt slept in days. Then the jumbled explanation, sounded more like an excuse.

"Ya said you had big news for me?" Fang asked as they walked to Vanille's car.

"Yeah, aced all my tests and classes." Vanille said rather quickly and no emotion whatsoever.

"Thats great! Im proud of you, Vanille." Fang said with a grin. "Ya said you had two things to tell me though.."

"Did I?" Vanille asked as she started her car. Fang nodded. "I dont think I did. Sorry, I think I forgot.."

"Hmn, maybe I misheard you.."

"Yeah.. that could be it."

The entire drive was left in complete silence.

Fang shot glances at Vanille. Something was definitely off with her. Vanille was not one to lie to Fang, but it felt as if she was doing it now and with no hesitation. It bothered Fang to no extent. What would be so bad as to hide from your own sister?

Fang's eyes shot foward and widened. She suddenly reached for the steering wheel and spun it to the right avoiding a collision between a delivery truck, who honked loudly in response.

"Shit, Vanille! Ya almost killed us!" Fang yelled in anger and shock.

"I did?" Vanille blinked in confusion.

"Vanille.. what the hell is up with you?"

"Nothing.. nothing is wrong. Will you stop asking me that?" Vanille asked as she pushed her brows together.

"Well.. Its just we almost crashed. Something is distracting you. Something you arent telling me. You never hide things from me and you know i share things with you. Whether good or bad, so-"

"I said nothing is wrong so shut up already, will you?!" Vanille snapped.

Fang slightly sunk to her seat. Never had the younger Pulsian snapped at Fang in such a manner. Fang only nodded in response. Though she honestly wanted to make Vanille stop the car so that they could speak. But all in due time. They had arrived at the hospital.

Fang got out and walked towards the hospital. She stopped when she heard no footsteps behind her. She turned and saw her sister still seated in the car. Still gripping the steering wheel. Fang noticed her hands were shaking. They gripped the wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

"Vanille, you coming?" Fang asked after returning to the car.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you.." Vanille whimpered.

"Its alright."

"Its not!" Vanille quickly said.

"Its happens. Its perfectly normal Vanille. When someone pents up so much anger it just comes out when they least expect it."

"But you're not the one I'm angry at.." Vanille mumbled.

"So who is it then.." Fang asked carefully.

Vanille shook her head and got out of the car. She walked towards the hospital, never replying to the huntress.

In no time at all Fang and Vanille stood in front of the soldier. Fang frowned. Lightning still hadn't woken up. A big part of her wished Lightning had been awake, but she was still as Fang left her. Fang let out a shaky breath before walking towards the sleeping soldier.

"Lightning...I'm back.." Fang whispered as one of her fingers glided down one of Lightning's cheeks. "I missed you so much, did you miss me?" Fang let out a forced chuckle. "Bet you're dreaming about kicking my ass back when I caught you off guard with all those goblins. Our rematch is still on, you..." Fang clenched her jaw. She could already feel her tears building again. She tenderly cupped the soldier's pale cheeks. "You just have to wake up, Lightning. Please wake up.."

It took Fang several minutes to stop her stream of tears. The two Pulsians sat in the room filled with silence. Fang's eyes never left the soldier. Vanille's were casted down on the ground. Vanille let out a small breath.

"Fang.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant.."

Fang's eyes widened. She quickly turned her head towards Vanille.

"You're what?" Fang whispered sharply.

"I'm pregnant with Hope's child." Vanille repeated.

"Well I know its the brat's kid, but really? Honestly?!" Fang was now up on her feet. "I'm going to be an aunt?! And you... you're going to be a mother... bloody hell.. you're going to be a mother.." Fang fell on her chair as the news hit her a second time. Vanille was definitely not only her little sister, no, she was a grown woman. Fang looked over at Vanille, who still looked in so much pain. "This is great news.." Vanille only nodded. "So, why arent you happy?"

Vanille remained quiet again. Except this time she began to shake, as if the room itself was cold. Fang reached over, only for Vanille to stand and walk away.

"Vanille?"

Vanille struggled to keep herself together. She couldnt the pain anymore. The images of Hope and the woman were haunting her. She tensed as she felt Fang behind her. A hand landed on her shoulder and Vanille finally broke down. She turned and slammed into Fang's chest, burying herself in it.

"He.. he cheated on me, Fang." Fang's eyes widened at the words Vanille finally released. "Hope cheated on me. I'm pregnant and he.. he cheats on me!"

"When.." Fang growled softly.

"Just yesterday.. I was going to tell him I'm pregnant. I got home early and I found him in our bedroom with some other woman and.. why would he cheat on me, Fang?!" Vanille sobbed. "I'm a good wife, arent I? He said I made him happy and that he loves me and.. and were they all lies?!"

"This isnt your fault, Vanille. No way in hell is this your fault." Fang hugged her sister tighter.

"Then why, Fang.. why.. I must have done something wrong. Maybe he wasnt satisfied in bed or maybe because I not pretty.. maybe.."

"Shh.. no more of that.." Fang said in a comforting tone as she shook her head over Vanille's.

"I feel so embarrassed. So ashamed to be a woman.. a wife. I couldnt even keep my husband happy. Fang.. I.."

"No more of that, Vanille. This isn't your fault." Fang repeated. "You're perfect, you're beautiful.. anyone, man or woman would be lucky to have you. Trust me, Vanille."

"I just.. I feel so betrayed.. so alone.."

"You're not alone.." Fang whispered. "I will never leave you, Vanille. I promise, I will always be here for you."

It killed Fang to see her words brought no comfort to her little sister. She continued to cry into her. She shook vigoriously as Fang held her. Now Fang understood how Lightning felt when she saw Snow kissing another woman. Why the soldier felt so angry and reacted the way she did. Seeing a loved one get hurt by one they thought they could trust..

_I'll kill him.. I'll bloody castrate him, feed his dick to a Behemoth and kill him!_ Fang thought as an anger she had never felt in her life began to boil within her chest.

Slowly, very slowly eyes opened bit by bit. A burning pain surfaced making the eyes close again. Until a soft whisper was heard. The voice was all too recognizable. Such warmth, like in the dream.. The eyes opened again. This time they remained opened even while in pain. They moved to their right and saw a heart monitor. They glanced to their left and saw a giant bouquet of roses.

**Stay Strong, Claire.** Was written on a small card.

"I will never leave you, Vanille. I promise, I will always be here for you."

The eyes shifted to their lower left corner. There two figures stood. Fang and Vanille. Embracing one another. Vanille cried into the Fang's chest, while Fang held Vanille as if Vanille's life depended on it.

"Fang..?" The awaken soldier finally croaked with all her strength.

* * *

**AN: Plotholes, plotholes everywhere! :O lol **

**No worries, everything will be explained in due time. **

**Anyways sorry for the wait. Had a little trouble with this chapter. -_-' But I hope you guys enjoy it.. D: **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: FINALLY! right? XD Sorry for the wait guys! D: **

**Somewhat short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. :) **

* * *

"Fang..?"

Lightning looked somewhat dazed as she stared at Fang and Vanille. She honestly didnt know where she was, why they held each other the way they need, and why Vanille cried into Fang's chest the way she did. Why did Fang utter those words?

_"I'll never leave you, Vanille.."_

"Lightning!" Both Pulsian's said in sync as they turned to an awaken Lightning.

Lightning groaned as she tried to sit up. The beeping of a heart monitor became more apparent. Lightning turned to it. On it was her name: Claire Farron.

_Why is my name there.. I'm, I'm at a hospital.. I'm the patient.._

"Vanille, get the nurses, the doctor.. the board of the hospital!" Fang yelled.

"Im on it! I'll call Serah too!" Vanille said while wiping her puffy eyes.

The heart monitor began to beep faster. Lightning's eyes never left the green squiggly line. That was her heart beat it tracked.

"Lightning.. you're awake.. Im.." Lightning's eyes finally shifted towards her lover after hearing a loud thump. Fang had fallen on her knees beside the bed Lightning laid on. Her hands took hold of her left hand. Lightning's eyes widen as Fang's lips repeatedly grazed her hand. "Im.. im so happy.. Lightning, you're finally awake. Im so happy.."

"Fang.." She slightly gasped when the Pulsian's eyes met her. Tears had built and even rolled down her cheeks. "Why are you crying, Fang.. Where am I?"

"Lightning, you're in a hospital.." Fang sighed softly giving the hand a slight squeeze. "You've been in a coma for over a month."

"In a coma? Why?!" Lightning whispered. Her eyes widened suddenly and she pushed herself in a sitting position. "Wheres Serah?!.."

"Lightning, calm down.. we're-"

"Miss Farron.."

All eyes went towards the new person in the room. A doctor came in with a small smile on his lips, a nurse was by his side a notepad was on her grasp.

"We're going to ask you a few questions, to see if you have any memory problems.." The doctor said softly. "What is your name?"

"Claire Farron, but I prefer being called Lightning." Lightning responded.

"Okay, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, Serah Farron.. where is she, please tell me!"

"She has already been informed about your awakening.. she will be here soon Miss Farron." The doctor replied. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I..." Lightning paused and furrowed her brows. "I.."

"Take your time.." The nurse said softly.

"I remember being on a mission. I remember saving someone.. saving him. Snow Villiers. Is he okay?"

"Yes he is.. No injuries, but do you know why?"

Fang's jaw clenched. She knew perfectly why. Lightning had sacrificed herself. Had thrown a month of her life to save the bastard. The man who had hurt Lightning's sister.

"I saved him.. I remember so much pain overwhelming me.. before i knew it i was, it felt like i was floating. Everything went black and all noise left, then she appeared.." Lightning's eyes met Fang's. Fang had stepped back to allow the doctor be closer to Lightning. But it was clear Fang wanted to be by Lightning's side. Except she wasnt, Vanille was by Fang's side. Vanille held her arm. Lightning's eyes fell down to her shaking hands. "Then I.. dont remember anything. I remember muffled noises and darkness, but thats it.. I just, i want to talk to Serah!"

"She'll be here soon. If you can give us some time with the patient.."

The two Pulsians nodded. Fang's was forced. She didnt want to leave Lightning. She had just joined her, to lesve her there. When it was apparent that she was in slight shock.

"Come on Fang.. lets wait for Sarah."

Lightning's eyes never met Fang's again.

While with the doctor, Lightning was asked more questions. How old she was. What year they were in. Where she worked. Anything to make sure all memory was there. Only the night of the incident was blurry to Lightning. Reactions were then tested. Lightning practiced holding a remote of a television in the room. Her hand was weak, it was obvious. She could take hold of the remote, but giving it squeezes was difficult. The nurse tap her knees. Lightning nodded at the feeling. She was dying to get out of the bed, but her legs said something different. They felt heavy to her.

"You will need physical therapy. Adjust to your body again. Regain muscle to do daily things, especially going back to work. Being a guardian corps officer is quite the physical task. It might take you another month to actually return to work." The doctor said as he shine a light within her eyes. She followed it as it moved. Her eyes ached a bit from the lack of light they had grown accustomed to, but they still reacted with percision. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"My ribs.." Lightning mumbled. "I can sit, but it aches a bit.. im already tired.."

"Thats not a surprise, a lot of your ribs where broken. They'll take more time to heal. Breathe.." the doctor said as he placed his stethoscope on Lightning's back. "Your ribs have recovered from their severe damage, but not completely. You will be fine, as long as you continue to rest. You will have to spend a little more time here while in physical therapy."

"Right.." Lightning said softly. "Thank you for everything."

The doctor nodded before leaving. The nurse smiled over at Lightning.

"You might not remember, but you should thank the Yun as well." She said sweetly.

"Fang?"

"Yes... she is also the reason why you are alive." She nodded and bowed. "If you'll excuse us. We will send your visitors in now."

Lightning remained quiet. She tried her hardest recalling how Fang could've saved her, but nothing came. Only an image of Fang crying surfaced.

_I don't remember.. but Fang, saved me?_

"Claire!" Serah bursted into the room. She hugged her sister's head tightly, too afraid to hug any other part.

"Serah.."

Lightning cuddled into her sister. She took in her warmth, her scent, her hands landed on Serah's arms giving a light squeeze.

She was real. Serah was here. In front of her, embracing her.

"Serah.. i'm so glad you're here, I.. I have so much to tell you. I have to apologize for everything. I have to make it all up. I have t-"

"Claire, it's okay. I understand why you did what you did. I understand. I'm the one who's sorry!"

"For what? You didnt do a thing Serah.." Lightning said softly.

"Yes I did.. I began to doubt you'd ever wake up. I began to doubt you'd ever open your eyes again. That you'd ever talk to me again, hug me again, anything! I questioned keeping you on life support, Claire." Lightning's sister sobbed as she held her tighter. "I thought you'd pass away and leave me. Just like mom and dad. Im sorry, I'm so sorry. I know you're stronger than this. I know you'd never leave me.. right?!"

"Serah.. I'll always be here for you, I promise." Lightning whispered as tears began to linger in her eyes.

"Snow.. he told me to keep you on life support. He said.. He said.. you were too stubborn to die."

Lightning's heart clenched tightly. Those words...she had once told Snow after he had gotten in a rough fight with PSICOM.

_**"Shoot.. they got me good.." An injured Snow grunted as he held his side. "Damn, if i dont make it, tell Serah Im sorry for worrying her and tell i lov-"**_

_**"Tell her yourself.." Lightning said as she drove him to the nearest hospital.**_

_**"I-I really dont think imma make it, Light."**_

_**"You'll make it. You're too stubborn to die."**_

_**The pale man grinned. "Heh, thanks Sis."**_

_**"I'm not your sister.." Lightning grumbled.**_

Lightning averted her eyes as memories of the male surfaced. He always wanted to be everyone's friend. He was Cocoon's very own Robin Hood at times. It bothered Lightning. It will always bother her, but she finally understood it didnt mattter what she thought of him.

"Serah.. how is he? How's Snow?" Lightning frowned. Her eyes returned to her sister's. "How are the two of you?"

"Claire, Fang told me everything that happen, and so did he. He explained everything. I know you'll be mad.."

"Serah whatever you have decided, I will support you on. Whether its having left him or being with him, I am with you one hundred percent." Lightning interrupted.

The words left the younger sister speechless. For a second she even though Claire was lying or still asleep or something, but the sincere look in Claire's eyes told her other wise. The look was filled with understanding and respect, something Serah had never seen in her sister's eyes. Tears began to form in Serah's eyes. A small smile formed.

"Claire, that means a lot. So much.. because i need your support. Thats all I ever wanted from you. Not a luxury life or constant protection.. I just wanted a supporting hand."

"I know and I apologize for not realizing that sooner."

"Snow and I are still together and we are still engaged. He told me that PSICOM woman was tricking him using her body and he said you happen to walk in as she made her move. He didnt kiss her back, he pushed her away! Claire, I trust him. I trust him because of the pain and anger his eyes displayed."

"Fang.. is everything okay?" Vanille had been sitting in the waiting room.

"Lets go, Vanille. Lets fix that problem of yours."

"Hey, hows Lightning?"

Fang tensed at the sound of the voice. She had been gone for a while, but that voice was one she'd never forget. Her eyes darted towards its direction. The blonde male grinned nervously.

"Bloody great. She forgave you. Aint that amazin'? Here I thought not all Cocoonians were stupid and Lightning proves me wrong." Fang growled.

"Fang.." Vanille took hold of Fang's hand, only for Fang to pull away.

Fang walked up to the male, glaring at him. He stepped back a bit from the tension the woman brought. "You don't deserve her kindness, her forgiveness, or her sister. I hope you fuck up again so that they can both see that once someone cheats, they'll keep doing it."

"I didn-"

"Tell someone that cares. Come on, Vanille."

Fang walked away. Vanille apologized before running off to catch up with Fang.

"Fang.. Fang, wait!"

* * *

It was an hour drive to Vanille's home in Palumpolum. Both cars were gone from the driveway. Vanille gripped the steering wheel too afraid to step out.

"Tell me how she looked like, Vanille." Fang growled.

"Fang.. i dont want you doing something bad." Vanille whispered.

"Vanille, im doing whats right!"

"What better are we if we go looking for revenge. Those arent the ways of Gran Pulse born!"

"Fuck our ways!" Fang growled.

Fang stepped out and barged into the house. She headed towards the bedroom. Her eyes open wide at the sight of a camara facing the bed. She took hold of it and pressed play.

_**"Dearest Hope.. please restrain yourself."**_

_**The woman chuckled as Hope kissed her neck before shoving his face in her breasts. He took no time tearing the uniform jacket to expose her large breasts.**_

_**"To think such a man from a prestigious family, a married man.. would be so wild. Does your wife not satisfy you, Hope? Ughn.." The woman groaned as Hope squeezed her breasts together. "Too eager to even reply. Do you want me Hope.."**_

_**"I wan.. I wan.."**_

_**The woman chuckled as she removed the rest of her clothes. She lowered his pants to free his erection then pushed him down to the mattress. She let no time pass before she mounted his length.**_

_**"Lets finish this before your wife comes.. or do you not care?"**_

_**"No.. No.."**_

_**"Tell me Im the best you have ever had, Hope."**_

_**"The best.. you're the best!"**_

_**The woman chuckled louder as Hope continued to praise her.**_

The camara was slapped away from Fang's hands, but the video continue even after the impact. Fang looked over at Vanille who cradled her head to try and block out her husband's groaning as well as the woman's.

_Its that woman.. the same woman from the night I went to Nautilus. How long.. how long have these two had an affair.. how long have you been hurting Vanille? How many women has it been?!_

Fang's anger built from the thoughts.

"Make it stop.. Fang.. make it stop." Vanille cried.

"I'll kill him. I'll bloody kill him!" Fang roared.

She took hold of the camara, taking its memory disk out before smashing the camara to bits. Fang wasted no time in returning to the hospital. She needed answers and she already had her first source to rely on.

* * *

"I see.. I had a feeling I jumped to conclusions." Lightning mumbled. There was still a bit of doubt but she shook it off. "If you trust him Serah, then so will I. I'll support your decision and if its not too late.. I want to be a part of the wedding plans and everything. If its not too late.."

"Its not, Claire. Thank you. Thank you."

The sisters shared another hug.

"Snow, they told me I should thank Fang for saving me, why exactly.. how did she?"

"She literally threw herself to catch you after you were slapped off the building. She gave it no second thought, Light. Before i knew it, not only were you falling, she was too. She caught up to you and even sacrificed her right arm to decrease the force of the fall.."

"I cant believe i dont remember any of that.." Lightning held her forehead within her head as she tried recalling any of those events.

"You probably lost conscious through it all. Only Fang can explain that to you.. but i dont think she wants to remember those moments. Seeing you in the brink of death, must have really traumatized her."

"Sergeant Farron, Lightning.. dammit i was worried we'd lost you in that mission. I feel like such a failure for not sending more back-up." Amodar sighed as he shook his head, he too had arrived hearing his best GC soldiers had finally awakened.

"Lieutenant Amodar, its okay."

"Its not! I honestly thought you were as good as dead, Sergeant!"

Lightning smirked softly. "If i recall i vowed there wouldnt be any deaths, Sir."

Amodar wiped away at his tears before grinning at the soldier.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I want some time alone with Lightning." Fang finally said. The sisters parted. Serah nodded and walked over to the door. "Vanille, wait for me, alright?"

"Okay.." Vanille whispered.

The company left the room leaving the women alone. Lightning locked her eyes on the sheets. She felt tension in the air, but not one she enjoyed. Something felt wrong.

"Im shocked.." Fang finally said, looking over at the door. "You go into a coma hating the guy and wake up lovin him. Why.. help me understand, Lightning."

"Im supporting my sister, Fang." Lightning replied. "If she wants to be with hi-"

"Hes the bloody reason you lost a month of your life!"

"She loves him Fang! I have no right taking her happiness away!"

"You're shitting me.. what if I go off and cheat on you huh? Say it was an accident.. huh, you'd forgive me too?!"

"Whats wrong with you?! Isnt this what you wanted too? For me to support her like you did with Vanille?"

"Forget what I said! Snow's only gonna hurt her and your sister is too stupid in love to underst-"

"Watch your mouth Pulsian!" Lightning growled.

Fang smirked. "You wake up blind, Lightning. Once a cheater always a cheater. Both of you are stupid!"

"If you're going to keep insulting us, you'll have to leave.."

"Tell me something.. how did that slut look? The one Snow was with?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lightning scanned the Pulsian. Every inch of her screamed trouble. Anger and hatred. "What are you planning, Fang? If youre out for revenge, dont. This doesnt concern you."

"Tell me, Lightning." Fang growled. "Was it that lieautenant where the incident happened?"

"Why do you want to know.." lightning repeated.

"Tell me!"

"Why?!"

"Hope fucking cheated on Vanille!" Fang finally yelled, leaving Lightning wide eyed. "I need to know if it was the same slut! I'll have the more reason to kill her after I kill that fucking Cocoonian for what he did to Vanille!"

"There has to be a story behind this, Fang. Dont jump to conclusions."

"You serious?! Leave a Cocoonian to vouche for another." Fang smirked again. "I thought you would understand. You that went through the same shit. Seeing your sister being hurt like that. Now you wake up a different person when i need you to support me."

"Fang, your actions are being fueled by rage. I cant support that. I've been there and you calmed me down. Im trying to help you so you wont do anything you regret."

"Regret?! Letting him slide like you did with Snow is something i'll regret! He deserves to go through the same as Vanille. I'll kill him. He promised to never hurt her and now.. now he's done it and i'm gonna kill him. Him and that slut!"

"Fang, listen! If its the same woman then theres a reason behind it! Hope could've been tricked or caught off guard like Snow was "

"This wasnt a little kiss Lightning, it was full on fucking! Tell me how the hell could Hope's dick go up by tricks!"

Lightning lowered her eyes. She had no response for that and she knew she couldnt reason with Fang. Fang's senses were blurred. Nothing she would say would change her mind.

"Fang.. please don't do anything you'll regret.. listen to Hope's story. Please, Fang."

"You're just not the same person anymore Lightning.. the Lightning I knew would have supported me. She would have.." Fang smirked weakly and walked towards the door. Her hand landed on the knob. "With or without your support my mind is made up. Im gonna do what is right."

"Fang.." Lightning grunted as she tried leaving the bed. Her legs had absolutely no strength. Her ribs had reached their limit.

"We're not compatible anymore, are we?" Fang mumbled.

"What are you saying, Fang?"

"That maybe its best.. if we part ways.. we just dont see eye to eye and it just pisses me off Lightning. Honestly if you werent injured, I'd have punched you back to your senses. To that strong soldier i use to know."

"Fang, wai-"

"Goodbye Lightning.."

Lightning's eyes dropped as the door shut. The sound echoed in her head. Her heart clenched tightly.

It had been a mere hour since she had awaken and already she had lost the second person that meant everything to her.

"Fang.. You idiot.."

**Two weeks later**

"You have been doing great with the therapy." Serah said with a smile as she helped Lightning walk in a straight line. "The nurse says that you might be done sooner than a month!"

"Once I'm out of here, you and I can plan for the wedding." Lightning smiled.

"Thank you so much for giving us your blessings, Sis." Snow said from the wall he leaned on.

"Im not your sister.." Lightning mumbled before easing her smile. "Yet.."

Snow grinned.

The couple said their goodbyes when Lightning's therapy was over. She leaned back on her bed and glanced out the window.

Fang hadn't returned. It was still hard to believe. Lightning honestly thought Fang was the one. Fang was the one Lightning had finally open up to and shared her life with.

Had she been made a fool?

**Gran Pulse**

Auryon sneaked down behind giant bushes. Her eyes scanned the area carefully.

She had gone hunting on her own, but heard noises all around the Faultwarren Woods. She hid within the trees as she approached one of the sources.

_This is where i saw the PSICOM people. Traces of them are everywhere. Hacked vegitation. Footprints everywhere. I'm certain I saw people with PSICOM uniforms walking around. So where the hell are they? Why do all the footprints end here?_

Auryon stepped out in plain sight. Seconds later she froze. Her right ear twitched at the sound of a braking twig. Before she knew it bullets began to fly at her in every direction.

"Fuck!"

She quickly threw herself on the ground before scampering away. She took hold of her bow and four arrows. Each between her fingers.

"You wanna fight, ey?!" She roared.

The arrows were released. Landing multiples places.

Soldiers smirked at the iron arrow that landed by their feet.

"Look the pathetic weapon." One soldier said.

"Stupid Pul-argh!"

The iron arrow gave no warning as it exploded, hitting the soldiers. Screams were heard everywhere as the explosions were set off.

Auryon grinned at her hidden attack.

"Teach ya to fuck with the Yun archers. Come on. Anymore of you o-" Auryon grunted at a sting she felt on her right arm. She looked over at it and saw a needle in her arm. "The fuck.. the fuck is this shit? Really.. this is the best you guys got?!"

She smirked and pulled it out, braking it without a problem. She laughed and walked towards the direction the needle had flown from.

"You're gonna regret th-" Auryon paused when the attacket surfaced. "What the.."

"Well well.. are you going to go easy on me because I'm a woman.. or because you think my breasts are amazing? Hm?"

"Please.. Dia Galena's breasts are better and they dont sag like yours do, PSICOM hag."

"You'll regret saying that, Pulsian."

Auryon grinned and took a step foward. Three steps in and her surrounding began to spin. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"The fuck.."

Suddenly her legs felt heavy. She tried reaching for another arrow, but even her arms felt heavy.

"I cant.. move.. I.."

Before she knew it the PSICOM woman walked over to her and another needle was injected into her vein. A small push was given and Auryon fell hard on the ground.

_Why cant I move?! Dammit I cant even move my fucking mouth! Fuck!_

"The unit was a mere distraction.. what I really wanted was to catch you off guard." The woman mounted Auryon before pressing her lips against hers. "You are a Yun, arent you.. that tattoo on your shoulder blade proves it."

_The fuck.. all she wanted was to get laid? Fuck that.. I aint fucking a cocoonian! No fucking way._

Auryon was too repulsed to even feel aroused at the woman.

"Wont get it up for me? Not like you have a choice, Yun.. I always get what I want.."

Auryon groaned at the sudden heat her body began to feel. She shut her eyes tightly when she felt a hand grip her growing length.

_No.. no! What the fuck is going on?! I dont want this fucking hag! Why the fuck do I have an erection?!_

"Its one hell of a drug, Yun.. not even you can stop it from taking affect." The woman grinned. She lowered her pants. The woman didnt even have on panties. Auryon's eyes widened as the woman took in her length. Auryon groaned at the heat that tightly hugged her erection. "I'll make you cum inside of me.. you'll give me a child, whether you want to or not.."

_What.. no.. get the fuck off me! Fucking Cocoonian.. GET OFF!_

Auryon growled with anger as the woman rode her. There was nothing she could do. She was paralyzed and defenseless. She hadnt informed anyone of scouting the area. The PSICOM woman would get what she wanted.

_Im gonna impregnate this damn.. Cocoonian.. dammit.. FUCK!_

Jihl leaned down, smashing her breasts against the Yun's face. Auryon's eyes narrowed as she was suffocated by them. Jihl forced her mouth open to place an erected nipple inside. Auryon wished with all her might that she had the strength to bite the nipple of the woman for such humiliation. She didnt feel the breast even with her tongue. Even her tongue's tasting ability was numb by whatever Jihl inserted into her bloodstream, but the looks of Jihl's pleasure filled face, Auryon knew Jihl loved whatever she felt. She cursed the strange drug. The only thing that had any feeling was her erected penis. Try as she may, her erection wouldnt go down. While she felt nauseus by what happened her length was acting as if were happening by pure choice.

"I cant believe I'm saying this...but you Yun animals have great cocks.." Jihl ran the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip. Auryon watched as the woman squeezed her own breasts. "This is the best ride I have ever had. If I didnt hate you beasts, i'd fuck you all the time.. maybe i should keep one of you captive.."

_No.. don't cum, dammit.. dont come out.. dont.. dont!_

Auryon shut her eyes tightly as she released into the woman. Tears rolled down. A part of her still couldnt believe it. She had been raped by a woman. By a damned Cocoonian.

"Thank you for the contribution, Yun." The woman grinned as she pushed back her glasses.

"Wha- what are you plannin?" Auryon asked as she felt the paralysis giving out.

"Thats my little secret.. but your job is over now, so.."

The woman pulled out a pistol and shot Auryon's side. Not once, not twice.. Auryon lost count of the many shots she heard or the grunts she gave at the number of bullets that entered her body. Her left eye shut tightly as a bullet pierced it.

"Pulse will fall.. too bad you wont be alive to see it.."

Those were the last words Auryon heard before she lost conscious.

**Eden - Two weeks later**

Fang hadnt got the revenge she promised Vanille she would get. She didnt understand why, but Hope had vanished. Even Hope's father was clueless about his disappearance. He had reported the disappearance to officials and while they said they would do everything in their power to find him, they failed in their search or so they said. Fang had a bad feeling about it all. If Hope had been with the PSICOM woman, then maybe he was with her in secret and PSICOM knew about it and even kept it hidden.

Fang grew impatient. She went to the headquarters plenty of times only to find the PSICOM woman wasnt present. Like every day Fang waited outside as officials walked into the building. She wasn't questioned, but she knew she was being watched. Her eyes widened.

_There she is.. thats Jihl Nabaat._

Fang's heart doubled in speed. Her fists balled up tightly. She stood and walked through the crowd of officials and civilians.

"Stop right there, I need a word with you.." Fang growled softly as she gripped Jihl's wrist.

"A word? Is that your excuse for holding my wrist tightly, Pulsian.." Jihl grinned slightly. "Make it quick, unlike you I have a lot to do with my time."

"Yeah, im pretty sure being a whore is a full time job sort of thing. Can't wait to have another dick inside of you, my right?"

"Watch your mouth, Pulsian.. who do you think you are!" Jihl growled as she tried to pull away. Fang's grip was locked.

"You fucked around with the wrong guy this time, you fucking bitch!"

Quickly PSICOM officers came to their superior's rescue. Guns were pointed from all directions. All aimed at the single Yun. Fang's eyes never unlocked with Jihl. She was set on killing the woman, no matter the cost.

"At ease, men.." Jihl hissed softly. "Come to my office, Pulsian and we'll discuss this like civilized people. Unless you animals of Pulse can't even handle a normal conversation."

"You fucking bitch.. I should kill you where you stand. In front of everyone that knows you. Everyone will lose respect for you after they find out what a slut you are!"

"What is she talking about?" Murmurs were heard around them. Fang smirked lightly as the soldiers' curiousity began to boil at her words.

"Oh come now, why would they believe your little make believe stories, Pulsian?" Jihl asked, unaffected by the whispers. "Now.. let me go and let us talk."

"I have nothing to say to you.." Fang growled. "All I want to hear is you choke on your blood!"

Before Fang could take hold of her lance, Jihl pressed her body against Fang's. Fang's eyes widened at the sudden reaction. The sweet scented perfume brought nothing but disgust to Fang's stomach.

"Come now.. you wouldn't dare kill a pregnant woman, would you?" Jihl hissed quietly into Fang's ear. "Isnt one of Gran Pulse's sayings.. '_Never sacrifice a youth for the gains of an elder?'_"

Fang's chest tighten.

_Shes.. pregnant.. with Hope's.._

"You sick bit-argh!"

Fang's body tensed tightly as volts surged throughout her entire body. Her eyes went back, but before she could fall back she quickly regained her composure. She reached for her lance and spun it around before lunging it towards Jihl. Jihl had already stepped back. Fang fell to one knee. An end of her lance supported her from collapsing. Her viridian eyes glared at the woman who grinned at her victory.

"This isnt over, Slut.." Fang growled through breaths.

"Oh.. its over.. now that you have attacked me, i can make my order." Her grin widened. "Kill her."

"Like hell will i fall to a Cocoonian!" Fang stood.

_I can dodge some.. and take them out even with bullet wounds. I'll take them out one by one if i have to. Until only she's standing!_

"Stop!"

The bullets never came at the sound of a recognized voice. All of PSICOM turned and saw a single soldier running towards them.

"Lightning.."

"What do you think you are doing here, Sergeant Farron.." Jihl asked fixing her glasses.

"She is following my orders, Nabaat."

"Raines.."

All soldiers quickly lowered their weapons and even saluted to the male that came to view. Fang remained in defense awaiting to be betrayed at any moment. Her eyes were now glued at the pinkette. She was in her Guardian Corps uniform again and looked to be at 100% once more.

"Raines, she attacked me. She was planning on killing me." Jihl hissed.

"There are always two sides to a story, correct? Instead on killing her where she stands, i would advice we hear her out. Of course, she will still be detained.. to prevent any more conflict." Cid locked eyes with Fang.

"Mngh.. what are you doing?" Fang growled as she tried to squirm away.

Lightning was already hand cuffing the Pulsian. "Do not resist.."

"Damn you. I knew it.. this is all you freaking wanted right? To freaking arrest me?! You're suppose to be on my side, Lightning!"

Lightning remained quiet as she tightly held Fang's wrists. She nodded over at Cid, who nodded back.

"Nabaat.. i'll want to have a small chat with you later.. much has happened since i've been away and i want an explanation." Raines calmly said before leaving. "Let us be on our way, Sergeant Farron."

"Sir.."

Lightning gave a push to get Fang going. Fang became stiff as her eyes shot back at Jihl.

"Dont think this is over, you damn slut!" Fang growled.

"Fang.. walk, now.."

Another push got the Pulsian walking foward.

* * *

**Guardian Corps Prison**

Fang let herself fall on the cold iron bench. A steel toilet. High bars. Cold damp atmosphere.

_Damn Lightning.. i knew she would betray me. I knew it. Even after that same woman hurt her damn sister._

"Fang.."

"Damn traitor.. i have nothing to say to you." Fang growled without raising her stare. She didnt even to glance at the woman for fear of going ballistic like a caged Behemoth.

"I'm not here to fight, Fang." Lightning said calmly. "You have a visitor.."

"Fang!"

"Vanille?!"

Hearing Vanille's voice made Fang stand and head towards the bars. Vanille gripped them as well before stomping a foot.

"See, this is why i didnt want to get you involved! I knew you'd do something that would get you in trouble!" Vanille whimpered. "Fang.. Fang.. you.. you dummy!"

"Vanille.. that slut Nabaat deserves every hit i can give her.. i would have too.. b-but.." Fang stopped herself. She looked away, not wanting to look Vanille in the eye. She was unsure if she should tell Vanille of Jihl's exposed truth.

"What is it Fang.."

"I.. I..."

Fang's heart clenched with pain. She didnt know what to do. She feared Vanille would lose the child if placed in more stress. Seeing the orange head in such dismay as it was, pained Fang. She couldnt bear breaking more bad news to her, but she couldnt bear hiding the truth and losing her trust like she did two years ago.

"Vanille, Im sorry, but i cant give you more time to speak to one another.. i pulled some strings to let you see Fang at this very moment, unfortunately the deal was for the visit to be a short one." Lightning interrupted.

"But.. Fang.. what do I do.. Fang, im all alone, i dont know what to do anymore!" Vanille broke out into tears.

"Vanille.." Fang cursed the bars that stood in the way of being able to hold her little sister.

"Fang.. she can stay with Serah and Snow, if you allow it." Lightning suggested.

"What.. no way!" Fang growled softly.

"She and Serah are friends. Put your anger aside and trust at least Serah."

"Vanille.." Fang looked to Vanille for approval. Vanille managed to nod. "Be careful.."

"I'll take you to Serah in a bit, Vanille. For now, i need some time alone with Fang.."

"Fang, i'll be back soon!" Vanille said before leaving.

"Take care.." Fang yelled out before glaring at Lightning. "And the hell do you want? What more can you take.."

"You have every right to be angry with me, Fang.." Lightning replied, stunning the Pulsian.

"Damn straight. You knew i had every right to kill that Nabaat bitch!"

"There are ways to do that, Fang.. you attacked in blind fury. I believe you once told me to never go into battle like that. Look where it got you.." Lightning countered. Fang gripped the bars. "But.. you do have a point. Nabaat has done a lot of things-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Cocoon.. Cocoon is at war.. with Gran Pulse." Fang's eyes widened. "They have been at war for almost three months now."

"That means.. you and i are enemies." Fang said almost in a whisper. Her brows pushed together. "Is that why you kept it hidden from me?!"

"You're kidding?" Lightning crossed her arms as her eyes locked with Fang's. "You really think i'd stoop that low?" Fang hesitated with responding, averting her eyes towards the ground. Lightning sighed and shook her head. "Fang, the Guardian Corps have nothing to do with this.. it was all PSICOM and it has all been under Lieutenant Colonel Nabaat's orders. They finally got reason to enter Gran Pulse when those Gran Pulse Juggernauts went berserk on the innocent civilians of Cocoon."

"That wasnt our fault!" Fang growled.

"I know Fang.. I know."

Fang's eyes finally rose when she felt Lightning's hands on hers. She flinched, catching herself in the last second not to pull her hands away. She saw the guilt Lightning felt through her icy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Fang, i'm really sorry for seeming like i was standing up against you, but i had to act as if i was your enemy. I rather have you locked up than have you shot dead.."

"Light-"

"I'm getting you out of here, one way or another.. then.."

"Sergeant Farron.."

Both women parted from the bars with two steps back. Their eyes headed towards the male that had rescued Fang; Brigadier General Cid Raines.

"I have to speak with you in my office, Sergeant."

"Sir.." Lightning saluted. Raines nodded before stepping out. Lightning sighed softly and looked over at Fang. "Fang.. I, I'll make sure to get you out of here, okay?"

"I dont want your help." Fang mumbled. Her eyes widened when a pale arm reached for hers and pulled her over to the bars. She held herself from leaning against it, even though Lightning's forehead did. "Let go of me.."

"I dont care if you want it or not, I want to help you. I will help you." Lightning gripped her wrist. "I am not ready to give up on us, not yet and i'll be damned if i let you throw it all away when i know you don't want to. You tell me to leave, but your eyes tell me to stay. Your true emotions are clouded by rage, i know you still want me in your life as much as i want you, Fang!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not running away from this anymore and im not allowing you to run either."

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" Fang averted her eyes. "What the hell happened while you were in that coma, Lightning?"

"I realized how much you mean to me. I realized that only you give me this much strength. Only you make me feel as if i am never alone. Even while i was in a coma, i could hear your voice and feel your warmth. Fang, you were always with me werent you?" Fang refused to respond. Lightning smirked lightly. "I know youre angry at my decision with Snow and Serah, but i trust Serah.. i should have trusted her long ago. I am ready to let her go. I realized, life is too short to spend it alone. Its time i lived my own life and spend with the person I love. That's you, Fang.." Fang's eyes finally shot towards the soldier's. "I love you, Fang."

"Lightning, you mean that?" Fang slowly let her forehead fall against the bars. "You still want me after all i said.."

"I know it was out of rage. If i recall i have physically hurt you through my fits of rage and yet you always stood by my side and supported me, havent you? Thank you, Fang." Fang blinked. "You told me to tell you that once i was ready, didnt you?" Lightning's hands reach for the back of Fang's head.

"Lightning, I.."

"Dont.. say it, once youre ready."

Fang couldn't get any more words out. Soon she felt Lightning's lips pressed against hers. Her arms snaked around the soldier's waist. The two pressed as close as they could as they tried to feel as much as their warmth as they could. Lightning blushed lightly as she felt a familiar hardness against her thigh. She slightly pulled away, finding Fang a little flustered. Their eyes darted down at the erection.

"Sorry, its been.. its been awhile.." Fang mumbled as her face began to burn from embarrassment.

Lightning chuckled softly and gave the huntress' hand a squeeze. "I promise we'll do plenty of that once everything is settled."

Fang smirked weakly. "You better not be lying." Her grin vanished. "Lightning, about the war.."

"I dont know many details, but i will find more and tell you as soon as i can. Fang, we are not enemies." Lightning shook her head. "I will never point a gun at you again, i promise."

"Lightning.."

"Im sorry, but i have to go now. Fang, have patience. Everything will be settled soon. Dont allow your emotions to get the best of you, understood?" Fang nodded. Another kiss was shared. "I promise, i wont abandon you. Ever.."

"Thank you.. take care of Vanille and yourself."

Fang watched as the soldier took her leave. Her eyes shut tightly, as tightly as her hands gripped the once again cold bars. Loneliness wasnt unavoidable, even when the warmth of Lightning's lips still lingered on hers.

_Why didn't Auryon, Galena, or Simone tell me of the war.. did they think I wasnt trustworthy because i have stepped foot on Cocoon? You guys wouldnt question me, would you? I will never abandon Gran Pulse.. Never.. I will get out of here and fight Cocoon if i have to, to save Gran Pulse.._


	12. Chapter 12

"Sir, forgive me for taking so long." Lightning stepped into Brigadier General Raines' office.

"It's quite alright, Sergeant." Raines answered. His eyes never left the giant window overlooking the city of Cocoon. "Nabaat is gone."

"W-What?" Lightning stopped at mid stride. "How?!"

"It seems higher powers are at work here." His eyes closed.

"You me-"

"Sergeant, there is something I have been meaning to ask of you." He finally turned. "Will you hear me out?"

"Sir?"

"All formalities aside. I need you to see me as a man as I see you as a woman." Raines made his way towards Lightning, whose eyes followed him every step of the way. "Lightning, step down from the Guardian Corps."

"W-Wha-" A small breath caught in her throat as she felt his hands hold onto hers.

"Step down and become my wife, Lightning." A gentle squeeze was given through the shared hold. "I have always loved you and I can't bare the possibility of losing you. I almost did, didn't I?" His brows furrowed in worry, genuine pain were expressed in his steel grey eyes. Guilt and pain. "I can't bare the thought of it happening again."

"Sir, I can't. This is too sudden. How long since you-"

"Too long of a time. But I drowned my feelings with work. Missions. Before I knew it my own superiors acted behind my back. Before I knew it, you laid in a hospital bed. I was only informed of this a week ago. Both news hit me at once. We were at war and you had been in a coma. At least one is over.. I have ignored my feelings for you for far too long."

"But Sir, I'm-"

Lightning froze at mid sentence.

_Fang and I are. . . Should I tell him that she and I are in a relationship? But what if that makes him decide to keep her behind bars? Keep in custody because of sheer jealousy? Is he that type of man?_

"Do you have another?" Raines cut into her thoughts.

"I, I don't feel anything for you, Sir." Lightning replied instead.

"You will, eventually. Love grows with time Lightning. I want what's best for you, for us."

"Sir, I knew the trouble I was getting myself into, so please do not push this. It can't happen."

"Just close your eyes and tell me what you feel."

Lightning had no time to react. The male leaned down being inches taller than her. He even managed to cup her chin gently with a gloved hand in order to tilt her head back. His lips locked with hers. She tried stepping back, but a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist and brought her closer. With seconds he deepened the kiss.

_**"So are we.. a, you know.. a thing?"**_

The Pulsian's words enter her head. Through tightly shut eyes the Pulsian's image appeared. The cocky grin and extended hand offered to Lightning.

"Fang. . ."

Lightning's small whimper made Raines stop. He stepped back as he felt his heart drop. Lightning's lowered eyes told him everything.

"I knew it, you and that Pulsian, Fang." He smirked softly before turning away. "I see. I took so long in taking a step forward, someone took one before I could."

"Si-"

"Does she make you happy?"

"More than anything or anyone in the world, Sir."

He smiled lightly. His eyes fell back to the busy city. "I still need you to retire, Lightning."

"What.. Sir, I can handle myself!"

"I know that. But I need eyes in Gran Pulse."

"I won't back stab an innocent country." Lightning said firmly.

"I intend on aiding Gran Pulse, Lightning." He said softly.

"What.."

"Will you help me? Help me, help them? Help me unite these two worlds?"

Raines turned to find Lightning saluting and nodding at the same time. He slightly grinned and saluted back.

* * *

**Gran Pulse**

**_"Pulse will fall. . . Too bad you won't be alive to see it."_**

Auryon sat up quickly only to groan at the immense pain running throughout her entire body.

"Yun Auryon, please lay back down!"

"Mrngh..."

Auryon opened her eyes, or rather tried to. Her left eye obtained no imagery. It wasn't even blinded by light like right eye was. The warm hands took her back to the safety of the mattress. Finally her right eye focused on the figure assisting her.

"Galena, the hell happened? Where am I?" Auryon mumbled.

"Stay calm, Yun." Another voiced replied.

Auryon slightly shifted her head to get a look at the other person. "Jeanne?" Auryon blinked before groaning. "The fuck, i cant see from my left e-" A gunshot echoed in her mind. Ever so slowly her right hand rose and landed gently on the left side of her face. Bandages covered her eye. "Thats right...I got shot by that Cocoonian, not only shot I...she..."

"Auryon, do you remember everything that happened?"

Auryon's right eye began to water. Her hand turned on its palm, covering her forehead and the fact that she was tearing up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Auryon whispered.

"Please, tell us what happened Auryon. Please." Jeanne said, gently but the stern tone lingered.

"I can't...its fucking embarrassing. Its humiliating. Brings shame to the Yun, to all of Gran Pulse. I cant! I rather be fucken dead!"

"Yun! Swallow your pride and let us help you!" Jeanne growled.

"No! I don't want you to know, i don't want anyone to know. Go away, both of you!" Auryon waved them away.

"Tch-"

Jeanne's counter was silenced by the healer. Galena gently placed her hand on Jeanne's shoulder as she shook her head. Jeanne sighed softly and stepped out with the healer.

"I will try to get the information later, but for now Auryon's recovery is key. Have patience, General." Galena said softly.

"Call for me once you obtain anything from her. Whoever this will be brought down with all of Gran Pulse's wrath." Jeanne said sharply. "Take good care of her."

"Of course."

"Jeanne, how is Auryon?" Simone followed the quiet general. "Jeanne?"

"It's time.." Jeanne quietly answered.

"W-what?"

"Gran Pulse makes it presence be known to the world again. We will show Cocoon why we won the first war and drove them away."

The general said no more words as gathered her belongings.

"To think, I had hope we would see eye to eye and they do this. Step in Gran Pulse soil and almost kill our people." Jeanne looked over at her locked closet door. "They will regret the blood splattered."

Simone remained silent as she quietly shook. She had never heard the general speak the way she did and it occured to her that she had never seen the woman a weapon. From what she heard the general was the strongest amongst the entire armies of Gran Pulse. Combined. She was a fortress both of defense and offense.

Are you leaving for Cocoon?" Simone squeaked.

"Yes. I want answers and I want to get Fang to return. We need our entire army at its best." Jeanne locked her eyes at the captain. An image of the woman when she was a child quickly appeared. With a blink Simone was a woman again. A hand landed on Simone's shoulder. "Take care of our lands until my return. Tell the other clans I will return with orders of our next course of actions."

"Understood." Simone nodded. "Will you not be taking your weapon?"

A pause lingered for what seemed to be an eternity. "No...a massacre is last on my list. I shall return, do not worry, Simone."

The general took her leave. Simon's eyes never left the closet.

A weapon that had slaughtered hundreds, thousands, in a single night was hidden from the world.

* * *

**Eden - GC Jail**

"Get up, Pulsian!"

A baton slammed against the iron bars holding Fang prisoner. Fang didn't jump at the loud noise that entered her ears. She had already expected a rash wake up call. Her eyes open. Dark bags clung to her skin as she got no shut eye. She sat up to another bang on her cell.

"I heard you the first time!" Fang growled softly.

"Get your ass over here then."

The doors were open and one officer pulled her down to smack her against the cold ground. Fang grunted but didn't resist. A hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back.

"What? Don't this make ya wanna slap me huh?" The officer grinned.

"I'm not stupid. You'll have an actual reason to keep me in here, right?" Fang countered. Her eyes glared up at the male. "You people, you have nothing better to do then terrorize the innocent! So fucking sick!"

"Shut yer trap!"

A force made her face jerk to the right. Her eyes shut tightly from the pain againsg her left temple.

"Get up, Pulsian."

Fang struggled to gather herself, but found herself walking out of the cell.

"You'll be doing hard time for assaulting the lieutenant. Hell maybe go on death row. Be executed tomorrow."

The two laughed whole heartedly. They stood next to her, yet their voices felt distant. Her surroundings became dimmer by second.

"Shit.. hey, wake up Pulsian!" Fang felt her knees hit the ground. "Think ya hit her too hard.."

"Force the bitch awake, moron!"

The same officer that smacked her began to shock her with taser. Fang's eyes opened wide as the weapon tensed and locked her muscles. The spasms arched her back inwards.

"Ghargh!"

"That woke her up!"

Laughter filled her ears again. Fang's head hung for a second after the shot until a baton lifted it.

"Wanna get shocked again, Pulsian?"

Fang stood up slowly. She tightly clenched her jaw. She knew anything she said or did would be use against her in the upcoming trail.

She wondered where Lightning was. She wondered why Lightning didn't escort her. Had they found out she and Lightning were dating?

_No. . . That man Lightning was with seemed reliable. It can't be possible that all Cocoonians be backstabbers. Among all, some must be good, right?_

Images of Snow and Hope clouded her judgement. But Lightning and Lebreau appeared as well.

_Some must be good people._ Fang repeated.

Her thoughts ended as she entered the courtroom.

All eyes landed on her. Eyes of spectators and the jury. The judge's held the most hatred of all it seemed.

"Sit her to the left. We still await Lieutenant Nabaat's arrival. An-"

Doors opened. All heads turned, including Fang's. Her eyes widened. She remember that long light brown hair anywhere. Those intense sky blue eyes.

"And who are you?" The judge asked.

"Elder Yun Jeanne.." Fang whispered softly.

"I came to represent Fang Yun Oerba, the defendant in this trial." Jeanne answered.

"You are not a lawyer." The judge countered.

"That is true, but I have clearance."

"You-" A GC officer slipped a sheet of paper on the judge's podium. His eyes widen. He then smirked. "How troublesome. Fine, do what you want. Not like it will help you."

Jeanne sat next to Fang.

"Yun Jeanne, t-thanks.. I will repay you as soon as I can for this." Fang mumbled.

"I seek no reward. This must be done and as quickly as possible, Yun Fang."

Fang quickly nodded. She had always felt unworthy around the woman. The woman held her own in a very unrealistic way. It seemed nothing could shake the woman. She wondered if that was what made her general of the entire army of Gran Pulse. Most saw her a leader, but she did not title herself as one. She believed in one rule: There is no above or below in Gran Pulse. We stand side by side.

"How did you know I was here?" Fang asked.

"News spreads fast here." Jeanne replied. "Why did they hit you?"

"I...rather not say." Fang answered.

"With that I already know." Jeanne released a small breath. "Such people deserve no mercy."

They remained quiet. Half an hour passed and Nabaat never arrived. Murmurs surfaced around in the audience. Murmurs of wonder as to why the woman didn't appear. Fang grunted as she felt discomfort on her forehead. The strike had already swollen up.

"We will leave soon, Yun Fang." Jeanne assured before standing. "Judge, it's obvious this Nabaat woman won't be attending a trial. Which means the plaintiff has no interest in the defendant, correct?"

"We have every right to hold the Pulsian in contempt of murder!" One of the jurors yelled.

"Those Juggernauts tried to kill innocent bystanders and now a wild Pulsian tries to kill one of our leaders?!" One in the audience added.

"Order, Order in the court!" The judge slammed his gavel as he glared at the audience and locked eyes with the Pulsian general. "Place the defendant behind bars until Lieutenant Nabaat appears.."

"Kill her! Kill her before she tries to kill another!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Fang yelled as officers tried pulling her back up. "Nabaat hurt my little sister's family, that's the only reason I lost my temper and sought revenge. I don't just go on a rampage and start slaughtering people!"

"We're at war! I'm sure that drove the Pulsian to it!" The audience roared.

"That's right! Don't act stupid!" Another juror replied.

"All these Yun mercenaries are spies to slaughter the innocent behind our backs!"

"They should be hanged like the animals they are!"

Another uproar began. Fang struggled with the officers as they awaited the judge in case he changed his mind. Before he could speak, Jeanne stood and slammed the table. Such force broke the table in half. The smack of hard thick wood silence the crowd. Jeanne glared at the crowd.

"Hanged? For what?" Jeanne growled. "We have done nothing but welcome you people into our lands, even after the war you all forced Gran Pulse's ancestors to go into. After they drove you away, we welcomed you. Our generation thought of giving you people a second chance and you have stepped on that opportunity. You have proven that you care nothing about peace nor harmony. Greed and power have corrupted your leaders hearts. You step on our soil to kill our people. One of my closest friend's almost died yesterday because of an attack on our soil. We haven't spilled Cocoon blood as these months of war passed, we have only pushed back and reclaimed what is ours. We do not welcome tyranny in Gran Pulse. Now that you all have shown us how far you are all willing to go, we too will show you why you lost the first war." Jeanne made her way toward the judge. Fang's eyes grew at the memory chip Jeanne took out of her jacket. "This video proves Fang's reason for the attack. This Nabaat woman didn't appear today, did she? If anyone is guilty of something its her. With her absence, this trial and its charges can only be dropped."

"You can't just end a trial!" The judge stood as he glared at the woman.

"Let them go, Richards." The male's voice turn heads.

"Brigadier Raines, but sir!"

"She is innocent. She was there when the juggernauts attacked, but aided us, even saved the life of a soldier of mine. Nabaat failed to attend the trial, so the charges will be dropped." Raines' eyes landed on Fang, who glared at him the entire time. "All I ask of you is for you to be gone from Cocoon by next week. In order to protect the scared lives of these people, you are banned from Cocoon until peace is settled. Actually, all Pulse born are."

"That's bull-"

"I agree with those terms." Jeanne nodded. "But I do not apply them to Cocoon born in Gran Pulse. I have faith they will remain loyal to Gran Pulse."

"Jeanne.." Fang growled.

"Holding such trust in those below you will get you killed." Raines smirked.

"There is no above or below in Gran Pulse. We stand side by side." Jeanne countered. "Let us take our leave, Fang."

The two walked off once Fang's handcuffs were removed. Raines' thoughts held onto Jeanne's words.

_The words of a true leader. . . A leader I wish to become. Maybe this decision was the right one. _Raines thought as he watched the women walked away.

He knew it wouldn't be the last they saw each other and he actually looked forward to their next meeting.

* * *

"Yun Jeanne, wait!" Fang stopped in front of the general. "I can't go back yet."

"You still wish to be here after this land-"

"It's not the land I want to be with, it's..." Fang's eyes shifted. "It's her."

The pinkette smiled lightly as she looked over at the Pulsian.

"Lightning!"

"Fang!"

The Fang jogged towards the woman before they embraced each other. Jeanne stared over at the two.

_I see,_ _she's the woman Galena spoke of. That face. . . I have seen that face before, haven't I? _Jeanne's eyes narrowed. _So that's why she helped with Fang's trail by giving me the chip._

_**"You are here to represent Fang Yun Oerba, aren't you?" Lightning asked the general. **_

_**"And who might you be?" The general asked as she scanned the woman in uniform.**_

_**"I'm former sergeant Lightning Farron. I wanted to give you this. It's the reason why Fang attacked Lieutenant Jihl Nabaat. I would help Fang myself, but I am not allowed to attend the trial."**_**  
**

_**"What are you to Yun Fang? Why do you care so much about freeing her?"**_

_**Lightning's eyes averted. A small blush decorated her cheeks. "I owe her so much as it is. . . This the least I can do, for now. Please, trust me. Not all of us wish for the people of Gran Pulse to suffer. Some of us want justice and want to do what's right." **_

_She's Fang's companion._

"Yun Fang, whether you want to or not, all Gran Pulse born will have to leave Cocoon, prior to Brigadier Raines' orders." Jeanne glared. "I cannot save you once I step out of these lands. It is purely by choice is you wish to remain here, but now that there will be no more mercy with these people."

Fang remained quiet as she held Lightning.

"Don't worry, I will leave. I will leave soon. For now, give me some time with her."

"Then we shall reunite again, in Gran Pulse."

"Thank you for everything, Elder."

The elder merely lifted her hand as she took her leave.

"That woman, sure does hold her own, doesn't she?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah.. First woman that terrifies me. You are the second." Lightning gave a small smirk. Fang sighed softly. "What a reunion this has been. Vanille told me my actions would bring grave consequences."

Lightning sighed softly. She stepped in front of the Yun and gently brushed her fingers on the swollen left temple. Fang's eyes exposed obvious exhaustion.

"Why didn't you leave, Fang?" Lightning frowned.

"I have a weddin' to attend, don't I?" Fang smirked. "So does Vanille, since she's the maid of honor. Unless you banned me from the wedding."

"Don't be silly. I will look ridiculous if I attend without a date."

"It's tomorrow right?" Lightning nodded quietly. "Our last date. Let's make it one to always remember, Cocoonian."

"Right, Pulsian."

The two walked hand in hand in complete silence. Lightning fought back tears. She knew she would only let out pleads if she spoke her mind. Already so many wanted to pour out, but she didn't want to make this harder on Fang. By how tightly Fang held her hand, she knew Fang's emotions were also being held back.

_**I don't want you to go. . .**_

_**I have to go. . .**_

* * *

**AN: Finally updated this! Forgive the tardiness. Dx Next chapter shall be the last chapter. So look forward to it. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Palumpolum - Night**

With much hesitation Fang left Lightning's side after walking her home. She wished to spend the night with her, but knew the former soldier would be busy with the wedding. Her sister was back home and was spending the night with her to go over everything one last time. As for Fang, Vanille awaited her back in Hope's home. They had finally found the male a night prior, but he was not in good shape.

Fang entered the quiet home in a frenzy.

"Vanille! Van-"

She stopped when two people surfaced, Hope's parents, Bartholomew and Nora. Fang tensed slightly at the discomfort they showed. The woman quietly began to cry. The male held her in his arms.

Fang was led to a room. There Hope laid in bed. Fang's eyes widened. The gentle and kind, always smiling male babbled away. He shook uncontrollably. His hands jerked, unable to be still. His eyes landed on her. They widened. He quickly sat up from the bed and scrambled to the opposite side of the bed, away from her.

"Do-Don't be angry.. I.. I didn't. No no no.. Hope isn't bad. Hope meant no harm. Hope is good. Hope loves Vanille. Hope is a good man." He plunged her head against Vanille, who cradled his head. "Hope is good.. F-Fang, Hope is good."

"It's okay Hope. It's okay." Vanille whimpered softly.

"Don't leave Hope. Hope loves Vanille."

"He was drugged. Has been for months." Hope's father replied. "How could we not see this? Why did he keep this hidden from us?"

"Mistress, Mistress threaten Hope. Hope not bad. Hope loves Vanille. Mistress hates Hope's family. Threaten to kill father and mother. Hope loves parents. Hope loves family. Hope a good man."

"Shh... it's over now, Hope. You're so safe now." Vanille whispered kissing the top of his head.

"That bitch.. Nabaat, she will pay. She will for everything she did." Fang growled softly.

She stepped forward. Hope tensed in Vanille's arms. He became making whimpers and began to cry.

"Don't kill Hope. Don't feed Hope to Behemonths!"

"Hey now... Hope look at me." Scared wide blue eyes peeked from Vanille's arms. Fang gently smiled. "I'm sorry I thought the worst of you. I should have known you would never hurt Vanille intentionally."

"Hope meant no harm. Hope a good man!" He froze when Fang's hand landed on his shoulder.

"I know and you will be a hell of a father, won't he Vanille?"

"Hope a father?"

"Not yet, but soon. Hope I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Vanille said as she began to tear up.

"Hope a good man. Hope will be good father. Fang, Hope loves Vanille."

"I know, kiddo. I know."

Hope's parents joined them and they all shared a hug. Fang parted as they congratulated the couple. Fang's eyes narrowed at the mess Hope was.

_Nabaat...I will make sure you pay for the mess you made. The life you almost took from Gran Pulse and the family you tried to tear apart. You fucked with the wrong people. _

Soon Hope's father and Fang left the room.

"Is the brain damage...permanent?" Fang struggled to ask.

"Thankfully, its not, but the time of recovery is one to question." Bartholomew slammed his fist against a wall. "Why.. Why did he shoulder all of this? What did that woman hope to gain?"

"Cocoon is at war, Sir." The man's eyes widened. "It's at war with Gran Pulse."

"So the rumors are true?"

"Yes. I'm sure the media will begin to release more information to the people of Cocoon." Fang settled against the opposite wall. "The Estheims having the biggest weapon's companies in Cocoon and you, Sir, being the leader. I'm sure they targeted your successor. Hope."

"Its possible they planned to kill me and corrupt my son with thoughts of slaughtering those of Gran Pulse. Making his wife, Gran Pulse born, making her leave him and then he would have no ties." The man removed his glasses and rubbed his temples. "Maybe he declined all the offers the Sanctum offered and so.."

"They drugged and destroyed him from inside. Sir, stay vigilant. If you die, Maker forbid, there will be no successor. The company will be up for grabs. I'm sure that is what Jihl Nabaat wanted from the start." Fang growled.

"T-this is all too much to take in." The male whispered turning pale from shock. "How can the Sanctum act behind our backs?"

"Let me take Hope with me." Fang said. Bartholomew rose his eyes. "I know this healer. She is blessed with Maker's healing abilities. The doctors here will never cure your son. If we are correct, they too will act under orders of the Sanctum and will only make him worse. But the healer in Gran Pulse can return him to normal."

"Yes.. Yes you are right, Fang. Take Nora too, if anything were to happen to her, I-"

"Don't go deciding things for me." The two turned at the voice of the woman. Nora had exited the room and now stared over at them. "I wont leave you."

"Nora, they may come after you. Threaten me by putting your life at risk or worse-"

"Please, don't worry about me." Nora smiled and walked over to her husband's side. She gently kissed his lips. "When we got married we vowed that we'd be together until death. Plus," Nora grinned slightly. "moms are tough. I'm with Fang, we will avenge our son. Avenge our family."

Fang grinned slightly. Bartholomew sighed softly before chuckling. His hand held the back of the woman's head. His fingers gently burrowed into her silvers locks before he gave her forehead a kiss.

"Its two against one, well three and four. I know Vanille and Hope would also want a counter strike. You are all correct. Fang take my son to Gran Pulse and heal him to the strong man he once was."

"I will Sir."

"And take good care of our soon to be mother, Vanille." Nora added with a smile.

"Of course, Ma'am." Fang placed her hands on their shoulders. "Take good care, you two. Have a family Hope and Vanille can return to in Cocoon."

"We can make no promises, but we will try." Bartholomew said softly. He landed his hand on Fang's shoulder. "Now, lets patch you up."

"Right...I had honestly forgotten about that." Fang ran her fingers through her locks as a blush crept.

* * *

**Same Night - Oerba Village**

Auryon opened her eyes and turned her head. A small frown formed when she saw the Dia healer asleep on a chair to the side of her bed. Slowly she sat up groaning at pains here and there. Her left hand rose and landed on her left bandaged eye.

_How the hell...my archery skills are really gonna suffer, aren't they?_

Her good eye went back to the healer. She reached over with her left hand and cupped the older woman's cheek.

"I hope you don't blame yourself since you can't return my eyesight, Galena." Her thumb slightly brushed the woman's lips. "I would hate to burden ya."

Galena shifted slightly before opening her eyes. She quickly stood up.

"Auryon!"

The Yun was no longer laying on the bed. The healer quickly searched outside the clinic. She gasped lightly when her eyes locked on Auryon. Auryon had strolled out in her wheelchair. Her eyes widened slightly when she heard Auryon grunting.

"Come on.. dammit you stupid legs, work. Stand up. Don't let some damaged nerves set limits on you! Stand up, Yun. Stand the fuck up! Take your weapon and fight!"

Little by little Auryon stood. She swayed as she fought to keep her balance. She felt her legs, she felt the ground, the cold dirt.

_That's it, Yun. No way is some PSICOM bimbo gonna keep ya down! The faster I recover, the faster I will kill that bitch! _

Bow and arrow in hand she positioned herself and aimed. Her right eye focused in on a certain branch belonging to a tree more than 50 feet away from her. Her right eye narrowed. It was strange having darkness in the other eye. It was distracting her. There had to be an image there. The same image her right eye displayed! Her left hand released the arrow. It missed her target by a long shot. Auryon smirked lightly. Her hands had been shaking from the panic everything began to release.

_I knew it. . . It's not the same. Having one eye_. . .

She grunted as the feeling of her legs gave out. Tingling on her lower back followed by numbness down her bottom. The feeling rushed down to her legs and soon her feet. Her chest tighten from the fear of the feeling. It had been the second time she felt her body paralyze on her. The growing panic made her upper body wobble and soon she began to lose balance. Before she fell arms held her up. She quickly looked over and found the healer.

"D'cha see that? I suck." Auryon chuckled with eyes filled with disbelief. She quickly turned away as she felt tears rolling down her good eye. "I'm a bloody failure."

"Auryon...shh, you're not. It will take time, but you will learn. You will learn to fight even with your disadvantages." Galena whispered as she hugged the crying Yun. "It's okay. I can't promise your eyesight, but I can promise the return usage of your legs."

Auryon nodded. It wasn't too late for her legs. The PSICOM woman had shot her countless of times. Including her spine. Thankfully the nerves were damaged, unlike her eye's which were dead. Galena could repair nerves but could not heal dead nerves.

"Thank you." Auryon whimpered against the healer's chest.

* * *

**Gran Pulse - Grand Hall (Morning)**

Heads turned as doors open. Salutes welcomed the Elder as she made her entrance. She saluted back at the clan's elders.

"What news do you bring, Yun Jeanne?" Dia Maya asked.

"Yun Fang joins us and we shall be at full force war against Cocoon." Yun Jeanne replied.

"You do not seem so happy." Nsu Gwydion cocked his head at the woman. "Did you think the Cocoonians would back down?"

"Of course not. That is a fool's wish." Jeanne said after a smirk. "I did not wish to reawaken our ancient technology nor did I wish to seek guidance from the Maker."

"The Maker will guide us to victory. It is already written in stone, Yun Jeanne."

Nods surfaced at the Nsu Yeul's words. The searess opened her closed eyes. Jeanne lowered her head not wanting to lock eyes with the woman. Nsu Yeul, she who sees all. The Maker's eyes.

"You have heard him calling you, correct Yun Jeanne?" Murmurs surfaced as they waited for Jeanne's reply. Jeanne's fists clenched as did her jaw. "Why do you ignore him?"

"Forgive me, for doing so.." Jeanne whispered softly. "Maker.. I did not wish to engage in war." Jeanne lifted her head and scanned the room until her eyes fell on Yun Auryon. The Yun sat on a wheelchair. "It is my fault for stalling that you ended up there, Yun Auryon." Jeanne's head fell again.

"Lowering your head will grant no cure nor a resolve." Nsu Caius said as he stood beside Yeul. "You, Yun Jeanne, are the Maker's ear. Act upon what he tells you without question."

"You are all correct. Forgive me. I will no longer doubt the Maker's decisions."

"Yun Jeanne.. I wish to battle too." Auryon said after the silence filled the room.

"Auryon.."

"The Maker's right arm, Dia Galena, has been making progress in healing Yun Auryon." Nsu Yeul smiled lightly. "Yun Auryon, you will be able to engage in battle in the near future." Auryon grinned happily. Jeanne sighed of relief. "Granted we awaken Dia Galena's true capabilities. She is the Maker's right arm of healing and magic. The Maker has granted her greater healing abilities than the other healers of the Dia. Access to them will be granted once we perform the ritual."

"What of the Maker's left arm?" Another asked.

Murmurs surfaced in the room.

"To be honest I always thought Yun Jeanne was the Maker's ears and left arm." Nsu Caius smirked lightly.

"Yun Jeanne's remarkable and excelled fightning abilities are pure talent, being the Maker's ears does grant her an advantage, but her skills are hers and hers alone." Nsu Yeul said. Her eyes narrowed as she tried seeing the Maker's decision of the left arm. Nothing surfaced. "I can guess it will be someone from the Yun clan, but the Maker does not grant me the identity. It is possible a decision has not been made."

"What can you tell us of the enemies?" Another asked.

Yeul's eyes closed. "They will be strong and grow stronger still. There will be great losses, but the Maker will grant us victory. For we stand for peace and harmony."

"We fight for what is right. The darkness can claim us all, but the light will always shine brighter and lead us to victory." Yun Jeanne added. Nods came from those in the room. "Let us show them what we shall do to protect our home: Gran Pulse."

* * *

**Bodhum**

"Serah, don't rush yourself."

The nervous Serah rushed around. She was pale in color. Eyes widened with disbelief. Lightning smirked softly and placed her hands gently on her little sister's shoulders. She held her in place before turning her to a giant mirror.

"Do you wish to cancel the wedding? Did you finally realize what a grave mistake you have made?" Lightning asked in a teasing tone.

"Don't joke about this, Claire!" Serah pouted.

"Look at yourself, Serah.. you're beautiful." Lightning gave her sister's shoulders a light squeeze. "Mom and Dad would be so happy."

That made Serah smile and calm down. Her shoulders relaxed as she stared at herself in the mirror. Lightning too stared. Her little sister was no longer a child. She was a young woman taking her first steps into adulthood. Lightning gave a small sigh before wrapping her arms around Serah's shoulder.

"I'm happy for you as well, Serah. I am glad you found someone you can share your entire life with." Lightning whispered. "And I am glad I can be here and see you off."

"Oh Claire...you're going to make me cry." Serah whimpered before turning and hugging her. She parted slightly and smiled up at her. "You have found someone too, right?" Lightning blinked curiously. Serah's smile turned into a small grin. "That exotic Yun, Fang was it?"

Lightning's eyes widened as a bright red hue appeared across her cheeks. "Yo-You know about her? But I haven't said anything about her and I."

"She kissed you while you were in a coma and spoke to you as if you shared something together." Serah gasped lightly. "Don't tell me she just welcomed herself to your first kiss ever?!"

"A-ah.. no.. she and I are together. Sorry I didn't tell you. I haven't had the time and-"

"Claire.." Serah giggled and hugged her again. "You have been very busy. Its okay. I'm glad. I'm leaving you in good hands."

"We're both in good hands."

The two sisters smiled and shared I love you's.

A knock surfaced. The two looked over.

"It's time." Lightning whispered.

Serah nodded before letting out one last breath of air.

"I'm ready." She whispered back.

* * *

Snow tensed as the massive wooden church doors opened. All heads turned as the woman in a white dress walked down the aisle. The people stood as she made her way.

Fang's eyes widened. While Serah was as beautiful as any wife could be, the woman next to her shined brighter to Fang. A lumped stuck in her throat as her eyes slowly scanned her.

_Lightning, you're bloody gorgeous!_ Fang wished she could say out loud.

It took the Pulsian all her strength to remain in place and not tackle the woman down to remove the navy blue dress that tightly clung to every curve of the woman's body.

Snow smiled brightly at the small bride in front of him. Tears began to form in his eyes at the beauty his future wife. Lightning cleared her throat.

"Snow, you will undress my little sister later, so please come back to reality." Lightning said softly.

The crowd laughed. Snow chuckled nervously and apologized quickly. He wiped his tears with his thumb.

"Hey come now, Sis. You didn't have to tell everyone." Snow said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A blind person could see you drooling, Boss." Gadot, his best man, said beside him. More laughter surfaced.

"Take my sister, Snow, before I start questioning you again." Lightning teased.

Snow smiled at the women before taking Serah's hands with his. They turned at the priest and nodded to begin the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved, we are here today to unite these two people in holy matrimony before the eyes of God." The priest began.

Lightning sat on the first bench. Her eyes went to the statue of Bhunivelze who watched over the ceremony.

_Mom, Dad, are two watching? Please watch over my little sister. Take care of her, especially in this time of war. _

Lightning's eyes lowered as she continued to watch. Snow and Serah now exchanged vows. They laughed as they nervously stuttered them out. The ring bearer, Lebreau, stepped forward.

_I want this...too._

Lightning's eyes shifted to the left. Her breath caught as they widened. She had unintentionally locked them with Fang, who had been watching her all along. Longing and passion was easily visible in the Pulsian's eyes. Lightning's eyes scanned the woman wearing a black elegant v-neck jumpsuit. The top tightly clung to her, the bottom was a little looser. Her hair was tied in a loose pony tail. Some of her short wild locks escaped the band.

Lightning looked away when Pulsian gave a small grin. She could feel her face growing hotter as seconds went by.

_Why does she always catch me off-guard? _Lightning thought.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Her eyes went back to catch the couple ending the ceremony with a kiss. The crowd cheered. Serah smiled as they began to walk down the aisle again as a newlyweds. The crowd stood and followed.

Fang nodded over at Lightning before joining the crowd. Lightning's blush hadn't gone down.

The reception was a big party back in Lebreau's bar. Being next to the beach gave a good location to have a celebration in.

* * *

The bar itself was a medium size, too small for the big amount of people Snow invited. Two bars were available. One inside and one outside. It was a mess of business tonight, Fang was glad to not have a shift. She arrived later having a small breather after the ceremony.

_Calm down, Yun. Would be an embarrassmet if you got excited. This get up may be loose down there, but it would still be visible. Damn that Lightning. _Fang let out a small breath and leaned her head back on the wall she stood against. _But she was so breathtaking. Every curve on her body...she is one hell of a woman. _

Fang shook her head from the thoughts. She already felt her body heating up.

She wondered where the former soldier was. Fang awaited alone. Vanille apologized at least a thousand times to Serah, having been unable to attend the entire reception. A final train would be leaving for Gran Pulse. The sooner Vanille got Hope to Galena, the better chances of him recovering.

_**"You will be coming back to Gran Pulse, right Fang?" Vanille pouted slightly.**_

_**"Of course. After I say my goodbyes to Lightning, I will join you and everyone else in Oerba." Fang replied with a forced smile.**_

_**Vanille frowned, knowing her sister all too well. "You don't want to leave her, do you?"**_

_**"Whether I want to or not, I have to. It's something I have to do. She will understand."**_

Fang sighed and closed her eyes.

"Not enjoying the party, I take it?"

Fang's eyes sprang open. Before her finally stood the pinkette. A small smile decorated her face. Fang stood up straight, thankfully she was all that stood.

"How can I have a good time when my date isn't with me?" Fang shrugged lightly with a small grin. Lightning was about to reply when Fang rose her hand. She gave a small smile now. "Its okay. I understand. It's your sister's day."

"That is true.." Lightning's gaze fell. "But its also your final day here, isn't?"

Fang lost her smile. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"Lightni-"

"Come, lets dance for a bit."

Fang had no time to react as Lightning pulled her to the dance floor. A slow dance began, Serah's song played in the bar. Fang was slightly caught off guard as Lightning pressed into her, giving her the lead role. Fang started, quietly dancing with Lightning. They said no words as the music played.

What could they say? Tonight was their last night after all.

_Shouldn't we be pouring our hearts out?_ Fang frowned slightly. _Is she trying to make it easy for me to leave? Or is she holding back to prevent causing a scene? Well it is her sister's day so that would be something she would do. _Is she trying to make me leaving easy?

Fang's eyes finally scanned the room as she escaped her thoughts. She finally noticed that while many other couples dance, all eyes fell on them. Murmurs began to surface around them.

"Serah's sister is a lesbian?"

"Whoa, who knew?"

"Well... I mean, that explains the tough butch like attitude, right?"

"What a waste of a woman!"

"Isn't that a Yun?!"

"Forget the Yun part, that other woman is a Pulsian. . ."

"Aren't we at wa-"

Small gasps replaced the constant murmurs. Fang froze as Lightning pressed her lips against hers. The kiss lasted for mere seconds before Lightning parted.

"Lets go." Was whispered in Fang's ear.

"Wha- Light.. wait."

They made their way outside. Fang followed behind the former soldier who quickly made her way towards the car. Fang took hold of her wrist.

"Hold up, what about Serah?!"

Lightning's head rose before turning back. Tears had already formed in her eyes.

"Please Fang, I just want us to share these last moments together, please?"

Fang's words got caught in her throat before vanishing. She nodded, a single nod. They then made their way to Lightning's home.

The drive was quiet and even while they walked to Lightning's bedroom they remained quiet.

"Has it really been three months since we met?" Lightning finally spoke. "To think, it will all end tonight."

"Lightning.."

Fang placed her hands gently on Lightning's bare shoulders. Her head gently pressed against the back of Light's head.

"Please, when I awake tomorrow, don't be here anymore." Fang's eyes widened. "Make this quick, like removing a band-aid."

Fang said no words. She didn't nod or shake her head. The only thing that changed has how tightly she held Light's shoulders. Fang felt Lightning relax against her frame.

"Can you make love to me one more time, Fang?"

"Lightning, I-"

They slightly parted. Lightning turned. Though stubborn tears still hung on her eyelids, a smile was formed on her lips. A hand gently held Fang's left cheek. Tears now formed in Fang's eyes. A small nod was given to Lightning's request.

The two joined lips. Fang's arms tightly wrapped around Lightning's slender waist. Soon Fang's hands unzipped the woman's dress. They gently glided in new exposed heat.

"You looked very beatiful today." Fang finally whispered.

"As did you." Lightning whispered back through shared kisses.

They both rid their top layers of clothing. Exposing only underwear. Fang laid the woman on the mattress before mounting it herself. Lightning gave a small grin before turning them around. Fang grunted softly, shocked of the sudden move. Lightning hovered above her. A small blush began to appear but she continued. She removed her panties before turning her body away and getting on all fours, exposing her glistening folds to Fang.

Fang gulped at Lightning's new found boldness but said nothing in order for the woman to maintain her daring nature. She released a small breath when she felt her erection popping out from her boxers. Her hands proceeded to grip Light's round and firm bottom as Lightning gripped the heated length.

Air was taken in when the two introduced their lips to their cores. Fang grunted as Light took in more than half of her length. Her hips tensed in response until Lightning brought her head upwards. It had been months since she even paid attention to her member. She was embarrassed to say it, but Lightning's movements were already bringing her to the edge.

She hope she didn't disappoint as she was just getting started with Lightning. Her tongue's tip pressed against Lightning's erected nub before the rest of the length joined in applying pressure.

Her own length throbbed when it felt Lightning's heated pants hit as she continued to bob her head.

"Lightn-ing... I'm.."

Fang tried as best she could to keep herself from climaxing but before she knew it her length began to shoot into Lightning's mouth. Unlike the first time, Lightning made sure that a single drop was wasted. She released the length with a small pop before turning her head back. She found Fang with a frown.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to make you orgasm." Fang groaned softly.

"The night isn't over." Lightning said huskily.

"W-wait, Lightning, I don't have a condom." Fang froze slightly.

Lightning smiled a bit. "It's okay, isn't it Fang?"

"Light..."

Another nod was given by the Pulsian. Her eyes locked down at their cores. Her length was erect once more, ready for round two. A small breath was held when she felt her tip pressing against Lightning's entrance.

"Don't push yourself, Lightning.." Fang whispered.

"It's okay. I'm ready, I'm ready for all of you, Fang."

Fang's toes curled as Lightning plunged her length inside. Lightning's back arched inwards as she took the entire length. She whimpered slightly as her walls adjusted to Fang's width. Her open palms fell foward on Fang's abs. Fang held Lightning's wrists for stability assistance. Soon Lightning began to rock her hips forward and back, riding the Pulsian.

Lightning's walls began to clenched tightly around her length. She was already close to a climax of her own. Fang suddenly summoned her strength and flipped, or rather toppled the tables.

"Fang.. ah!"

Lightning found herself on her knees. What would have been the doggy position, except Fang still held her by her wrists, pulling her arms back. Fang thrusted her length deeply into the woman.

"I'm so close Fang.." Lightning whimpered.

"Lightning!"

Fang pulled the woman up and against her. Lightning's right hand found its way behind Fang's head. Their eyes locked.

"You feel amazing, Lightning. Soft, warm, and tight.."

"Fang.."

Their lips locked, unlocking at moments to pant and gasped for needed air.

"I'm going to climax, Fang."

"Me too, Lightning."

Lightning released a long sweet moan as her back arched away from Fang. Her walls clutched tightly around Fang's throbbing length. Fang's forehead leaned against Lightning's right shoulder blade. Her hands clenched against her own thighs as she shot deeply into her core.

Lightning smiled as she felt Fang's arms wrap around her waist.

"Ready for round three?" Lightning asked teasingly.

"Of course, I can go all night." Fang replied.

"Ah! Fang!" Light squealed as she was tackled back into the matress.

Their lips crashed against each other again. Tongues fighting for dominance, Fang's winning after catching Lightning's off guard. They rolled around the queen size bed, to and fro, as they tried to pin each other down. Grunts and chuckles surfaced. Lightning ended up victorious, but she knew Fang had let her win.

She leaned down into Fang's heated breasts. Her tongue brushed against them, getting an instant reaction from the length between Fang's legs. She was glad to have found Fang's weakness. Fang shivered as her nipples hardened with the contact of the slippery organ. Her eyes shot down when she felt moisture against her length. A slight blush ran across her cheeks as she saw the former soldier sensually rubbing her core against it.

"Where the hell...did you learn all this?" Fang groaned.

"I recall you advised me to study up, didn't you?" Lightning asked while a red hue crept on her own cheeks. Fang chuckled before tensing. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, please."

Lightning nodded and unmounted the Yun. She spread Fang's legs as she scanned the woman's privates. She hesitated. In truth, this was her first time touching a woman's vagina. Even she hadn't inserted her fingers inside herself. After a small gulp she slipped inside her index finger. Her eyes widened slightly at how tight and slippery Fang was. Fang gasped lightly as Lightning's middle finger entered as well.

"Did that hurt?" Lightning's eyes quickly darted towards Fang.

"No, just always feels really good. Start moving them, Light, please."

Their lips joined once more. Lightning fingers plunged as deep as they could into Fang. Each and every time Fang's lips opened to take small breaths of air.

"Your coating my fingers, Fang. Is this how your dick feels?" Lightning whispered softly. Fang's walls became tight with the bold question. "Ah...do you like dirty talk, Fang?"

"Fuck.." Fang shivered when Lightning's fingers squirmed inside, smacking against her walls. "Lightning. . . "

"One more time, Fang. Make me yours one more time, I can't bare it anymore."

Fang caught her breath a bit before she coming up to her knees as Lightning's legs wrapped around her waist. She held her length and pushed it into Lightning. She grunted softly as Lightning's walls quickly seemed to wrap around it. Lightning's arms hung around the Pulsian's neck as she rolled her hips into her.

"I can feel them.." Fang grunted softly. "Your breasts against mine. . ."

"Your nipples are getting hard, rubbing against mine, Fang."

Fang blushed at the statement, especially when Lightning grinned and simply pressed their upper bodies closer together. Along with the rolling of her hips her upper torso also began to move against Fang's. Hearing the Pulsian groan was such a turn on to the former soldier. As embarrassing as it had been, Lightning was glad she had studied up on sexual knowledge.

Fang lips landed on Light's neck. Her tongue slipped out, letting the tip brush against the creamy hot skin. Light tense letting out a sweet whimper.

"Aah, no, not your tongue, Fang. Sstop."

Fang ignored the request. Fully knowing Lightning didn't mean it. In fact, she meant the opposite. The tip glided upwards and began to trace the outline of the woman's ear.

Lightning's walls grew tighter by the second.

"Fang.. harder, I'm almost there.." Lightning whispered sweetly against Fang's ear.

"Same here.." Fang whispered back.

Lightning felt her body hit the mattress as Fang began roll her hips faster. Fang's right hand landed over Light's clit before rubbing the erected nub with two fingers. Fang leaned down and locked their lips. She groaned feeling Light's left thumb press and brush her right nipple. Their other hands were intertwined, unwilling to let go.

"Fang, I-"

"Lightning!"

Lightning blushed deeply as she felt Fang's length throbbing once more. She felt the heated fluids hitting her deepest parts.

_With all she shot inside me, I wonder if I'd get pregnant? I wouldn't mind. Having a child with Fang. . . . _Seconds apart Lightning too reached her own orgasm.

Small pants could be heard from the two of them as they regain their composure. Lightning cupped Fang's cheek with her free hand as the Pulsian stared down at her.

"Come with me...to Gran Pulse." Fang whispered suddenly against Lightning's lips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Lightning whispered in return. She blinked slightly as she felt tears drop against her face. "Fang?"

"Thank you. . . I just can't imagine life without you anymore. I want you with me, for all eternity, Light." Fang quietly sobbed. "I love you so much."

Tears formed in the former sergeant eyes as Fang's first _I love you _entered her ears. "I will be with you, forever, Fang. I promise. I love you too."

The two locked lips once more that night.

_**Let us finally create the happiness we can call our own. **_

* * *

**AN: If you are wondering why the many plot holes. . . It's simply because a sequel is in the works. LOL **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story which took an entire year to finish. Sorry about that. D: **

**Also, it was pure coincidence that an FF13 story only contained 13 chapters. LOL **

**'Til the next time folks. :D**

**A quick update on this story. The sequel to Picking Up the Pieces is now up. And Yet We Shatter will carry out all unanswered questions and will proceed with what happens next! Thank you all for waiting patiently. I hope you all enjoy what is to come. I will make up for that harsh wait I put you all through. :D**


End file.
